Sucessão de Erros
by Ginny Danae Malfoy
Summary: Duas pessoas diferentes que o passado uniu,mas que as circunstâncias fariam separar.22 anos depois a vida os aproxima novamente. Seria o amor capaz de despertar após tanto tempo e enfrentar as mudanças ocorridas nos caminhos contrários de Ginny e Draco?
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

_"Há sentimentos antigos, dentro de nós, que não perdem a sua força, que não se deixam aniquilar pelo tempo e pelos acontecimentos; estão apenas reclinados como em cadeiras invisíveis, numa obscura sala de espera. Por serem tão antigos e anônimos, tão inativos como se não existissem. Mas, de repente, acordam, levantam-se dos seus lugares, ascendem as luzes, fazem-se tão vivos e presentes que não resistimos ao seu poder e docilmente nos submetemos às revisões da memória e à sua crítica". __**(Ilusões do Mundo, Cecília Meireles)**_

Olhares...

Há quem diga que os olhos são as janelas d'alma. Eu discordo. Que seja uma falácia ou tendência geral, tudo o que sei é que não se aplica a _ele._..E para ser sincera, foi a minha incapacidade de ler aqueles olhos nebulosos, e por consequência o que passava por sua mente, que chamou a minha atenção. Modéstia à parte, eu realmente costumo ser boa em ler as pessoas sem ter que recorrer à legimência. Crescer numa família grande com homens que têm dificuldades para transpor em palavras o que sentem - ou o quê de fato querem dizer - foi a minha escola de percepção.

Mais uma vez ele está olhando para mim e eu não consigo nem ter uma vaga ideia do que ele está pensando. Draco Malfoy e seu misterioso par de olhos acinzentados. O Malfoy está se despedindo de seu filho, Scorpius, e em seguida Astoria (a esposa dele) faz o mesmo. Harry me enlaça pela cintura ao perceber que eu e ele estávamos mantendo contato visual. O Malfoy lança para nós um sorrisinho que me parece cínico e move a cabeça à guisa de cumprimento, o qual nós respondemos. A seguir o Expresso de Hogwarts começa a andar. Eu e Harry voltamos a direcionar nossa atenção aos nossos três filhos e acenamos, desejando que eles tenham um bom ano letivo – e longe de confusões se Merlin permitir. Eu não pude evitar um profundo suspiro ao ver o trem desaparecer na primeira curva:

-Eles vão ficar bem, Gi. –Harry disse carinhosamente ao meu ouvido.

Eu encarei aqueles olhos verde-esmeralda – ou verdes como sapinhos cozidos, como em tempos longínquos o Malfoy fez questão de me lembrar – e um sorriso surgiu nos meus lábios. Era a mesma coisa todos os anos, uma espécie de rotina. Vir à plataforma 9 e ¾, me despedir dos meus filhos, trocar olhares com o Malfoy e ouvir o Harry me consolar pela ausência das crianças. Era uma rotina que talvez fosse estranha, mas eu estava acostumada a ela. Eu já tinha me acostumado à despedida, ao carinho do Harry e aos olhares do Malfoy. No entanto, apesar de insistente, aqueles olhares nada diziam de novo. Eram memórias de um passado distante. Era isso que o Malfoy representava para mim agora: o passado.

***

Palavras...

Eu aprendi à duras penas que o silêncio fala. Confesso que com isso fui omisso e me calei quando não deveria. Eis que reside nesse fator do silêncio a fonte de grande parte dos meus erros. Foi assim que perdi a ruiva...Pasmem, ao contrário do que todos pensam, Pansy Parkinson não foi meu primeiro amor. Não, não mesmo. Ginevra Weasley foi. Eu demorei a descobrir que o ódio e toda implicância para com ela se devia ao meu desejo contido. Eram incríveis as sensações antagônicas que aqueles cabelos vermelhos me causavam. Ao mesmo tempo que eles faziam dela uma integrante da inferior família Weasley, também pareciam dar vida e charme para aquela garotinha magricela e sardenta. Sejamos realistas, era isso o que ela era nos primeiros anos escolares. Já me chamava a atenção, mas tudo o quê me importava com relação a ela era irritá-la e humilhá-la sempre que pudesse. No entanto, como no conto trouxa que Astoria já me fez ler para Scorpius, o patinho feio se transformou em um belo cisne. Infelizmente eu não fui o único a notar tal transformação. Ela começou a sair com uns caras quando eu estava no 5º ano. E eu desejei também poder possuir aqueles lábios rosados. Ela me detestava (ou ao menos parecia detestar), mas os meus hormônios adolescentes imploravam por ela. Eis que surgiu uma oportunidade. Eu a vi olhar para um cara da Corvinal com a Chang e a seguir sair andando a passos rápidos e parecendo aborrecida. Estávamos no final do ano letivo e a Corvinal tinha acabado de perder o jogo para a Grifinória. A Casa dos Leões estava em alvoroço e nem notou a saída tempestiva de sua apanhadora. Eu a segui até o interior do castelo e quando estávamos em um corredor deserto, eu a abordei:

-Hey, Weasley!

Ela virara-se e revirara os olhos:

-Vá se ferrar, Malfoy. –foi malcriada.

Eu não me intimidei e me aproximei dela, dizendo em tom confessional:

-Sabe qual o melhor remédio para chifre? Vingança na mesma moeda.

-Ts, tsc. Tavez você tenha razão, Malfoy. Então suma daqui pra eu encontrar alguém pra realizar minha vingança.

Eu a prendi contra a parede:

-Estou a sua disposição, Weasley. –e a beijei.

Ainda me recordo de como ela arregalou os olhos uma fração de segundos antes que eu encostasse meus lábios nos dela. Obviamente ela lutou contra mim, por toda sua lealdade à Grifinória ou coisa que o valha. Porém, não por muito tempo. Ela cedeu e correspondeu ao beijo. Nunca nenhuma garota tinha conseguido fazer o meu coração bater tão rápido. Eu nem sei quanto tempo aquele beijo durou, apenas sei que quando eu o finalizei, tinha um sorriso idiota nos lábios, o qual durou pouco tempo. Ginevra me deu um tapa no rosto e me empurrou:

-Nunca mais me toque Draco Malfoy!

Ela saiu andando e eu a deixei partir. Talvez eu devesse ter tentado me explicar. Pedir desculpas? Nunca. Por nenhum momento eu cheguei a me arrepender de beijá-la, nem quando por birra –dias depois – ela me lançou a maldição contra bicho papão. No ano seguinte ela tentara me evitar, o que não funcionara, pois nós chegamos a ficar juntos durante algum tempo. Eu fui insistente, admito. Mas eu estava apaixonado por ela. Nós tínhamos uma química extraordinária, mas nunca chegamos a fazer sexo. Ela era virgem e eu realmente gostava dela, fiz meu máximo para me controlar. Foi mesmo muita estupidez da minha parte não dizer o quanto ela era importante para mim, mesmo que o nosso relacionamento fosse secreto e eu estivesse em vias de me tornar um verdadeiro Comensal da Morte. Ginevra não via futuro na nossa relação e a minha falta de palavras alimentou essa ideia. Quando ela disse que estava tudo acabado entre nós eu apenas a deixei partir, no meu melhor estilo de covardia e omissão. O veneno daquele meu silêncio ainda corre pelas minhas veias, ecoando sem parar na minha mente, como que a me lembrar que Ginevra faz parte do passado e eu sou o culpado por esse fato, é o que estou pensando ao mais um ano vê-la partir com Potter.

N/A: A epígrafe desse prólogo meio que permeia o sentido da fic em si. Inicialmente eu tinha pensado em fazer uma one-shot, mas fui convencida de que havia muito o que ser escrito para ficar bom em poucas palavras. Resolvi aceitar o conselho da Janete Alves e transformei o cap. 1 em prólogo, acho que assim fica melhor ^^


	2. Casualidade e Desejo

Capítulo 1: Casualidade/Desejo

_"A sincronicidade não é mais enigmática nem mais misteriosa do que as descontinuidades da Física. É apenas nossa convicção arraigada do poder absoluto da casualidade que cria as dificuldades ao nosso entendimento e nos faz parecer que não existem nem podem existir acontecimentos acausais." __**(Edward Burke)**_

Casualidade...

Hoje eu resolvi almoçar no Beco Diagonal porque precisava passar na Madame Malkin. Esse final de semana haverá um evento do Ministério. Particularmente, eu não sou muito fã desses eventos realizados pelo Ministério da Magia. Basicamente, eu tenho que ficar lá fingindo que gosto de pessoas que fingem gostar de mim. Tamanha hipocrisia me enoja. Bem, mas o Harry me disse que era importante e que ele tinha uma surpresa para mim. Então eu não tive muita escolha nesse caso. Portanto, cá estou eu saindo da Madame Malkin carregando minhas novas vestes em um pacote. Entrei em um restaurante que foi inaugurado há cerca de um mês, o Amortentia. Eu já havia estado lá uma vez com o Harry. O lugar era conhecido por ser frequentado por casais. Eu estava sozinha, mas não me importava. Gostava da decoração e da comida e isso me bastava. Escolhi uma mesa a um canto, tentando passar despercebida. Haha, eu deveria saber que não conseguiria. Quem é que não conhece a esposa de Harry Potter? Muitos, como Romilda Vane, sonham com a fama...Mas acreditem quando digo que é 10% gratificante e 90% dor de cabeça. Eu mal havia sentado quando um garçom veio todo solícito me perguntar o que a _Sra. Potter_ desejava comer. Odeio quando me rotulam como se eu fosse um apêndice do Harry. Mas que seja, já me acostumei a ser a Sra. Potter e não a Ginevra, ou melhor, Ginny. Assim que pedi, o garçom me garantiu que não demoraria e se retirou.

Resolvi observar o movimento e fiquei estática quando vi quem havia acabado de entrar no recinto. Não demorou nem um segundo para que eu percebesse que aquele homem loiro e alto de vestes elegantes era Draco Malfoy. Surpreendeu-me o fato dele estar sozinho, no entanto, não perdi muito tempo divagando sobre isso. Prendi a respiração enquanto cada fibra minha parecia desejar que o Malfoy não me visse. Não gosto de estar perto dele, eu me sinto estranha e não sei explicar por que. Talvez devido ao nosso distante passado, quem sabe. É, deve ser. Eu deveria ter adivinhado que ele me veria. Convenhamos que meus cabelos não podem ser chamados exatamente de discretos. Ele me encarou por um momento e em seguida começou a cumprimentar pessoas. Eu ri internamente da falsa cordialidade dele. Eu conhecia Draco Malfoy e ele nunca gostava de ser sociável se pudesse evitar. Político. Era isso que ele estava sendo, porque era disso que ele precisava naquele momento. Mal eu havia pensado sobre isso, o Malfoy parou à minha mesa:

- Olá, Ginevra. – cumprimentou-me, como se nem fizesse anos que não conversávamos e sim alguns dias.

Eu revirei os olhos:

- Não precisa ser todo simpático comigo, Malfoy. Eu sei que você está concorrendo ao cargo de Ministro e que essa cordialidade é apenas fachada.

Ele sorriu brevemente antes de falar novamente:

- É aí que você se engana, Ginevra. – e se sentou à mesa, mesmo sem eu o ter convidado – Não seria educado da minha parte deixar uma dama fazer uma refeição sozinha. – acrescentou, olhando profundamente nos meus olhos.

Eu estremeci levemente sob aquele olhar, mas não me deixei intimidar:

- Uma senhora. – lembrei a ele – Sra. Potter, Malfoy.

Foi a vez dele revirar os olhos:

- Tanto faz, para mim você sempre será a Ginevra.

Senti-me confusa, devo confessar. Ele estava tentando uma aproximação ou o quê?

- Malfoy, nós não somos amigos. Faz anos que não conversamos, esqueceu disso?

Ele deixou o rosto inexpressivo antes de responder:

- Eu não esqueci. Mas será que não podemos ao menos ser civilizados?

"_Ótimo." _Pensei ironicamente, enquanto ponderava quais seriam minhas próximas palavras. Respirei fundo e resolvi. Por que não ignorar que ele fez da minha vida um inferno por alguns anos e que depois nós tivemos um _affair_ por meses em Hogwarts? Sim, eu resolvi ignorar isso ao me dirigir a ele:

- Obrigada por me fazer companhia, Malfoy.

Posso dizer que por um momento ele pareceu surpreso com a minha mudança repentina de comportamento. Sei disso pelo modo com que ele ergueu ligeiramente as sobrancelhas, mas logo o rosto dele estava impassível. E esse é Draco Malfoy, sempre tentando esconder suas reais intenções.

- Como vai a vida, Ginevra?

- O quê? – eu não hesitei em perguntar, foi algo automático.

Ele sorriu charmosamente, inclinando-se um pouco para frente em sua cadeira e me encarou:

- Eu sei o que a mídia fala. Eu quero ouvir você falando sobre a sua vida, Ginevra.

Eis que eu não tinha a mínima idéia do que ele pretendia, mas o tom da voz dele tinha parecido tão casual que quase me senti de volta à Hogwarts, mais de 20 anos atrás. Um relutante sentimento de nostalgia tomou conta de mim. Não sei se pela escola ou pelo relacionamento que eu tinha com o Malfoy. Quem sabe os dois... O que nós tínhamos era diferente de tudo o que eu experimentara até então. Era intenso, era secreto e era _proibido_. Quem quer que tenha dito pela primeira vez que o fruto proibido é o mais apetecido estava coberto de razão. Por incrível que pareça havia diálogo e não apenas amassos (muito bons, devo acrescentar). O único tópico tabu era "nós". Não falávamos de sentimentos ou sobre o que estávamos fazendo. Apenas vivíamos um dia de cada vez e por um tempo isso me bastou. Fui tirada de meus devaneios ao sentir a mão do Malfoy pousar sobre a minha. Senti uma espécie de corrente elétrica e automaticamente puxei minha mão para perto de mim. Devo salientar que pelo calor que senti no meu rosto, eu corei. Ah, por que meu rosto tem que ser tão transparente enquanto o dele é tão inexpressivo?!? Definitivamente não é justo!

- Eu apenas quis chamar a sua atenção porque você parecia estar divagando. Não precisa ter medo de mim, Eu não mordo... A não ser que a pessoa queira.

- Muitíssimo engraçado, Malfoy. – retruquei com ironia, mas fiquei mais vermelha ainda ao captar o que estava por trás daquelas palavras - Será que eu fui tão inesquecível assim para você fazer insinuações sobre o nosso passado?

Outra pessoa que eu agradeceria é quem disse que a melhor defesa é o ataque. O Malfoy pareceu todo desconcertado com a minha fala e eu ri.

- Não fale sobre o que você não sabe. – ele retrucou, sério.

A nossa comida chegou e o clima estava tenso. Tentei quebrar o gelo. Afinal, de que vale uma companhia se não se pode conversar?

- Como vão a Astoria e o Scorpius? – foi a minha tentativa.

Ele levantou os olhos cinzentos de seu prato, antes de responder:

- Vão bem. A Astoria tem feito um belo trabalho como futura primeira-dama. O Scorpius entrou para o time de quadribol da Sonserina.

- O Albus também entrou para o time de quadribol da sonserina. É artilheiro, herdou meu talento. – eu sorri, meus filhos eram meus orgulhos e eu me sentia bem ao falar deles.

- O Scorpius é apanhador. – ele sorriu de volta.

- Assim como o pai. Eu acho que você era um bom apanhador, Malfoy. Só perdia para a Grifinória, que era um time muito bom.

- Tsc, tsc. Não tenho culpa se o Potter nasceu com a bunda virada para a lua.

- Talvez. – eu ri – No entanto, o James não parece ter sido feito para jogar quadribol. Mas ele é muito bom com DCAT e Poções. A Lily ainda está em seu primeiro ano. Eu espero que esteja tudo bem com a minha menininha. – e sem prestar muita atenção, suspirei.

- Ela vai se dar bem, Ginevra. Não se esqueça de que criamos os filhos para o mundo e não para nós mesmos. Além do mais, ela tem dois irmãos mais velhos para cuidarem dela. – Malfoy me falou, no que pareceu ser uma tentativa de me fazer sentir melhor, eu simplesmente tive que sorrir e agradecê-lo por isso.

Bom, no geral, até que eu tive um almoço agradável com o Malfoy. Quando nos despedimos ele insinuou que deveríamos conversar mais vezes. Eu fui evasiva. Seria indelicado dizer não e tentador dizer sim. Depois daquele encontro casual no Beco Diagonal eu soube que ainda me sentia atraída pelo Malfoy. No entanto, eu estava longe de cometer algum erro. Ou ao menos era o que eu pensava...

***

_"O desejo, acompanhado da idéia de satisfazê-lo, chama-se se esperança; despojado de tal idéia, desespero." __**(Thomas Hobbes)**_

Desejo...

E eis que no fim eu acho que aquele encontro com Ginevra fez mais mal que bem. Eu obviamente não esperava encontrá-la, mas já que o destino tinha sido tão generoso comigo, eu não pude desperdiçar a chance de me aproximar dela. Queria vê-la novamente, conversar novamente e quem sabe algo mais... Droga, no que é que eu estou pensando? Eu não posso de jeito nenhum ter um caso nesse momento. Se alguém descobrisse arruinaria as minhas chances de chegar a Ministro da Magia. Por que a ruiva tinha que estar no mesmo restaurante? Eu quase troquei o nome da Astoria na cama por pensar demais sobre quem eu não deveria... Foi tentando negar o quanto eu ainda desejava a dona daqueles cabelos acobreados, que me dirigi junto com minha esposa para um evento do Ministério, no qual eu deveria discursar e o outro partido lançaria seu candidato à Ministro. O evento foi realizado no Centro de Convenções Batilda Bagshot. Como bons britânicos que somos, eu e Astoria chegamos pontualmente às 8h da noite. Posamos para algumas fotos e eu respondi a algumas perguntas de jornalistas antes que finalmente entrássemos. O palanque já estava preparado, assim como as cadeiras destinadas à platéia e o coquetel que seria realizado antes da parte realmente política da noite. Era uma noite para a alta sociedade – a nata do mundo bruxo – "fazer um social", para ver e ser vista. Algo muito superficial se querem saber a minha opinião. No entanto, eu já era cobra criada. Desde que me entendo por gente tinha sido inserido no mundo de aparências que a alta sociedade parecia adorar ostentar.

Eu estava conversando com o Chefe do Departamento de Mistérios e mais alguns bruxos ilustres, ao mesmo tempo em que segurava um copo com firewhisky. Até então eu mal havia tocado a bebida. Olhava ocasionalmente para a roda de pessoas com quem minha mulher estava conversando. Sorri internamente, quando queria, Astoria poderia ser incrivelmente agradável e lidar perfeitamente com as pessoas que estivessem a sua volta. Foi quando avistei Ginevra e todos os pensamentos elogiosos sobre a minha esposa esvaeceram. Ela estava linda, ou melhor, mais que o normal. Usava um vestido de gala longo, verde garrafa, frente única. Seus cabelos estavam presos em um penteado elaborado, deixando seu pescoço alvo à vista. No entanto, ela estava ao lado de Potter, como esperado. Eu me policiei para não olhar demais na direção em que ela estava. Nossos olhares se encontraram brevemente por duas vezes e ela parecia querer me desafiar a parar de olhar ou alguma outra mensagem subliminar que eu não consegui captar. Sem que eu percebesse meu copo de bebida foi esvaziando.

Percebi quando ela saiu de perto do Potter e pela direção que havia tomado, estava indo ao banheiro. Algo se apoderou de mim e eu, antes que pudesse me controlar, já estava dizendo:

- Com licença, cavalheiros. Volto em um instante.

Deixei meu copo vazio com o primeiro garçom que encontrei. Segui-a discretamente, permitindo uma boa margem de distância, até que ela entrou em um dos vários corredores semi-iluminados e eu acelerei meus passos. Cheguei por trás dela silenciosamente e tapei sua boca, enquanto a puxava para uma sala lateral. O que me surpreendeu foi que ela nem apresentou resistência. Assim que fechei a porta, perguntei:

- Não sabia que você deixava estranhos te puxarem para lugares ermos. É essa a sua nova fantasia sexual?

A sala estava quase completamente na penumbra. A única fonte de claridade do local era a luz da lua que entrava pela grande janela de vidro. Meus olhos estavam se habituando rapidamente à escassez de luz e eu conseguia ver cada vez mais claramente os contornos da bela mulher que estava a minha frente. Ela pareceu fazer mistério, demorando a responder. Até que após um longo suspiro, confessou:

-Eu sabia que era você, Malfoy. Reconheci pelo perfume.

Eu exibi um sorrisinho convencido, então ela se lembrava do meu perfume...

- Está muito bonita hoje, Ginevra.

Ela pareceu sorrir a contragosto:

- Obrigada, mas creio que não foi apenas para elogiar a minha aparência que você me abordou. – pareceu tomar fôlego - O que você quer, Malfoy? De uma vez por todas eu quero saber! Acha que eu não reparo no olhar insistente que você tem sobre mim?

Uh, então ela queria respostas, é? Sem dar tempo para que ela reagisse, enlacei-a fortemente pela cintura. Eu acho que o álcool tinha me deixado mais ousado, porque acreditem, eu não teria coragem de abordar dessa forma uma mulher casada. No entanto, naquele instante eu não estava pensando racionalmente. Aliás, eu não me surpreenderia se não estivesse pensando de jeito algum. Eu não pude me segurar, eu queria tanto aquela mulher. E naquele instante eu a queria mais do que poderia me lembrar de algum dia ter querido Astoria ou alguma outra mulher que não aquela que estava na minha frente. Não dei a mínima chance para que ela escapasse e busquei seus lábios com os meus. Eu me senti muito mais jovem, de volta à Hogwarts, com o meu coração batendo desenfreadamente no peito enquanto aquela ruiva se debatia, tentando se soltar. Eu queria acreditar que mais uma vez ela cederia, que ela ainda me desejava. Que ainda ansiava por aqueles toques tanto quanto eu. Prensei-a contra a parede e um ruído de satisfação pareceu escapar dos lábios de Ginevra ao ter o meu corpo tão colado ao dela. Passei então a beijar o pescoço dela, do jeito que eu lembrava que ela gostava. Ela enterrou uma mão no meu cabelo, enquanto me puxava mais contra ela com a outra:

- Não, Draco... Nós não devemos... – ela tentou dizer, mas além das palavras não serem coerentes com os gestos dela, eu podia dizer que ela poderia estar odiando adorar, mas que estava adorando estava.

Ah, aquele decote em v estava me provocando imensamente. Eu levantei uma das pernas dela, segurando ao lado do meu corpo e comecei a beijar os seios dela. Ainda que ela tivesse amamentado três filhos, para mim, aqueles seios levemente salpicados de sardas e aqueles bicos rosados ainda eram perfeitos. Foi imensamente gratificante senti-los enrijecerem contra meus lábios e língua, ainda mais ao escutar os discretos gemidos que saíam pelos lábios dela. Naquele momento eu quis que ela fosse minha para sempre, que eu pudesse acordar todos os dias ao lado dela. Mais uma vez eu era um idiota apaixonado, ou quem sabe, aquele sentimento nunca tivesse ido embora e estivesse apenas esperando para vir à tona. E como num balde de água fria eu me lembrei que Ginevra era Ginevra Potter, que eu estava cometendo adultério e apesar de saber que era errado não conseguia me arrepender. Percebi também que estava mais uma vez cometendo um erro em agir por impulso e me odiei por isso. No entanto, estava farto de esconder o que eu sentia por ela. E no passado tinha sido justamente por isso que eu a tinha perdido. Eu então a soltei e logo avisei:

- Não venha me bater, Ginevra, você também quis.

A ruiva abaixou a cabeça, mortalmente envergonhada:

- Malfoy, por que você fez isso? Eu tenho uma vida. Você tem uma vida.

- Eu sei disso, Ginevra. – e suspirei, não precisava dela para me lembrar disso – Mas você me tentou, me tentou por todos esses anos, se quer saber. Então eu simplesmente não consegui resistir mais.

- Mas você concordou quando eu terminei com você.

- Eu nunca concordei, na verdade. Ao contrário do que você possa pensar, eu não te deixei ir porque você significava apenas alguém com quem eu poderia aliviar meus hormônios. Eu te deixei ir porque achei que seria o melhor para você, mas eu te amava, Ginevra. E ainda amo. Eu tinha que virar um Comensal da Morte, era fato. Não tive escolha sobre isso. O fato de eu não ter tentado te impedir de terminar não significa que eu não me importava, nunca significou.

Ginevra levantou os olhos para mim:

- No começo, você era só um substituto para que eu esquecesse o Harry, principalmente vocês sendo inimigos e tal. Depois de um tempo eu me apaixonei por você, Draco. Só que eu achava que pra você eu só era diversão e por isso, doeu, mas eu resolvi terminar. Eu tenho uma boa vida com o Harry, mas às vezes parece faltar algo. Já me acostumei com isso. Você ainda mexe comigo, Draco. Mas eu não tento nem descobrir o que eu ainda sinto por você, porque eu tenho medo de descobrir. É tarde demais para nós dois.

Eu estiquei uma mão e acariciei o rosto dela:

- O toque do Potter faz você estremecer como o meu faz? O beijo dele tem tanto fogo como o meu? O olhar dele faz com que você se sinta a mulher mais desejada do mundo?

No entanto, antes que eu pudesse continuar, ela colocou um dedo nos meus lábios e exigiu:

- Para, Draco! Para de tentar me confundir. Eu tenho uma família e você também tem. Temos que pensar neles. É um erro como trocamos olhares cada vez que nos vemos, foi um erro eu ter permitido que você almoçasse comigo no _Amortentia_. E principalmente foi um erro o que acabou de acontecer aqui nessa sala.

Eu olhei dentro dos olhos dela, profundamente:

- Se tudo isso foi uma sucessão de erros, eu não me importo. Eu preciso continuar errando, eu quero errar com você Ginevra.

Ela não respondeu, saiu da sala sem olhar para trás. No entanto, eu creio que por hora dei a ela mais que o suficiente sobre o que pensar. Sei que foi uma loucura o que acabei de fazer, mas ainda assim não consigo deixar de pensar que valeu a pena.


	3. Culpa e Paciência

Capítulo 2: Culpa/Paciência

"Somos donos de nossos atos,  
mas não donos de nossos sentimentos;  
Somos culpados pelo que fazemos,  
mas não somos culpados pelo que sentimos;  
Podemos prometer atos,  
mas não podemos prometer sentimentos...  
Atos são pássaros engaiolados,  
sentimentos são pássaros em vôo."

**(Amor, Rubem Alves)**

Culpa...

5h da manhã. Faltavam duas horas para eu ter que levantar e ir para a Toca (Por que é que eu tinha que ter prometido a minha mãe que chegaria cedo para ajudá-la a preparar o almoço especial?)... e não tinha conseguido nem cochilar até então. O motivo? Draco Malfoy. Foi uma noite muito cheia para eu assimilar tudo o que aconteceu. Depois de... Bem, ainda tenho dificuldade em assumir isso. Eu, Ginevra Molly Weasley Potter cometi adultério com o inimigo e concorrente político do meu marido. Sim, a surpresa que o Harry tinha era que ele iria competir também ao cargo de Ministro da Magia. Confesso que fiquei um tanto brava e desapontada por ele não ter sequer me consultado sobre isso. O nosso casamento sempre se baseou em cumplicidade e companheirismo, ele deveria ter falado comigo sobre isso antes. No entanto, eu não pude manifestar a minha mágoa propriamente, uma vez que a minha culpa se sobrepõe a ela. Não, eu apenas forcei um sorriso e apoiei o meu marido naquela nova empreitada. Se era importante para ele, então deveria ser importante para mim também. Eu pude perceber que o Harry estava feliz com a perspectiva de ser o próximo Ministro, ele já tinha vários planos para sua administração. Ao chegarmos em casa, ele fez questão de preparar uma ceia para nós, o que me fez apenas aumentar o sentimento de culpa por ter traído alguém tão devotado e carinhoso como o Harry. Muitas bruxas queriam estar no meu lugar, no casamento perfeito com o homem perfeito. Só que as pessoas não sabem que o meu casamento não é perfeito e que o Harry também não o é. Não que eu esteja reclamando, é só que depois de 22 anos eu conheço muito bem o homem com quem me casei e a nossa rotina. Sei o quanto o meu marido pode ser teimoso e ter rompantes de raiva que destroem objetos da casa. Mas no geral ele é um bom homem.

Depois da ceia, fomos para a cama. Dormir? Não, ele me procurou... E, por conseguinte, eu fiz o sexo mais culpado de toda a minha vida. Posso dizer que me empenhei em ser boa para ele, tanto em quantidade quanto em qualidade. No entanto, no fundo da minha mente persistia a curiosidade... Será? Vou chamar assim mesmo. Bem, a _curiosidade_ de saber como seria se fosse com o Malfoy. Se seria mais ousado, passional e selvagem. Sinto falta do fogo que havia no começo do meu casamento. É como se essa chama estivesse em vias de ser extinta e tal fato me aflige. Será por isso que eu fiquei mais suscetível e saudosa de ter algo com o Malfoy? Pior ainda que isso foi o modo como me senti enquanto eu e o Malfoy nos agarramos naquela sala... Eu gostei. Muito. Meu coração parecia querer sair pela boca de tão rápido que estava batendo, o meu corpo implorou pelo dele de uma maneira que até me encabula. Eu não valho nada, não é possível. Que tipo de mulher faz sexo com o marido pensando em outro?!? Eu sou uma vergonha como esposa, até como mãe se eu pensar que um adultério pode destruir um casamento.

Revirei-me na cama mais uma vez e encontrei os sonolentos olhos verdes do meu marido a me encararem:

- Gi, tá tudo bem com você? – perguntou, parecendo mais preocupado que curioso.

Eu acariciei o rosto dele e forcei um sorriso:

- Tá sim, amor. Eu apenas devo estar com insônia.

- Nossa! Como é que você consegue não dormir depois de tanto tempo fazendo amor? Você me esgotou. – ele fez cara de coitado e em seguida acrescentou – Deve ser algo sério que está te preocupando, Gi. Eu te conheço. Mais tarde conversaremos sobre isso. Desculpa não ser agora. – e fechou os olhos – Mas eu estou com muito sono.

- Tá tudo bem, Harry. – eu respondi, dando um selinho breve nos lábios dele - Durma bem.

- Você também, querida. – e me aconchegou contra ele – Espero que isso te ajude a pegar no sono.

Eu não pude deixar de sorrir com aquele gesto:

- Obrigada. – agradeci, apesar de por dentro sentir que não merecia aquilo.

Durante todos esses anos eu fui feliz, não posso negar. Porém, quando eu via o Malfoy, o que não era tão frequente assim, eu me sentia "balançada" com os olhares dele e me perguntava por que me sentia assim e qual seria o motivo dele olhar para mim daquele jeito. Eu ainda não acredito que ele disse que me ama. Eu tinha tanta certeza que ele nunca tinha sentido nada assim por mim. Mas foi tão –ou pelo menos me pareceu – tão sincero quando ele me disse. Eu preciso parar de ser egoísta e ficar pensando no quanto Draco Malfoy é um homem desejável e que eu tenha sentimentos impróprios por ele. Eu devo pensar na minha família. A partir do momento em que eu escolhi me casar eu sabia que não poderia mais fazer escolhas egoístas ou que prejudicassem a minha família. Oh, Merlin, eu pequei em ação e continuo pecando em pensamento. Droga, talvez se eu tivesse ido pra cama com o Draco em Hogwarts eu não estaria pensando tanto em como isso seria. Esse foi meu último pensamento antes que eu caísse no sono.

Pareceu não ter passado quase nenhum tempo desde que fechei os olhos até o Harry tentar me chacoalhar:

- Amor, é hora de levantar. – eu ouvi vagamente a voz dele.

- Ah, não... Me deixa dormir... – reclamei, virando de costas para ele.

Ele mordiscou meu ombro e em seguida afundou a cabeça na curva do meu pescoço, inspirando profundamente:

- Gi, você prometeu para a sua mãe quando falamos com ela ontem pela lareira. Ela fez questão de preparar o almoço para comemorar a minha candidatura. Ela vai ficar chateada se você não cumprir o que prometeu.

Com a maior preguiça do mundo, eu abri os olhos:

- Poxa, Harry, eu tô morrendo de sono. – reclamei mais uma vez.

- Imagino. Você demorou muito para pegar no sono. Aliás, por que foi que isso aconteceu?

Imediatamente eu me lembrei da causa da minha insônia e me sentei na cama:

- Não é nada, Harry.

Eu deveria ter adivinhado que ele não seria idiota de acreditar naquilo. Assim como os anos de convivência fizeram com que eu o conhecesse muito bem, a recíproca era verdadeira. Tentei elaborar melhor:

- Ah, você vai achar que eu estou sendo boba.

- Ainda assim eu quero saber.

- Estou preocupada com a Lily, é o primeiro ano dela em Hogwarts.

- Mas querida, nós combinamos de escrever semanalmente para ela. Além do mais eu pedi para o James e o Al ficarem de olho nela. Não vai acontecer nada de mal com a nossa menininha, Gi. Você não deveria se preocupar com isso.

Eu meio que achei irônico que o que ele disse, de certa forma se assemelha ao que o Malfoy me disse. No entanto, apesar do que eu disse não ser de todo uma mentira, a minha preocupação com a Lily em Hogwarts nunca seria o suficiente para tirar o meu sono como pensar no Malfoy e no que fizemos faz. Eu forcei um sorriso. Era boa nisso, em fingir sorrisos. Anos de prática, não preciso dizer mais nada.

- Você tem razão, Harry. – e beijei os lábios dele brevemente.

É incrível como um sorriso e um beijo solucionam tanta coisa com o Harry. Uma hora depois estávamos chegando na Toca. Os almoços em família costumam ser uma vez por mês, mas esse era uma exceção, para comemorar a candidatura do Harry. Ainda me incomoda o fato do meu marido não ter me consultado sobre algo tão importante como isso. Em outras ocasiões eu já teria reclamado. Porém, dessa vez eu relevaria. O Harry pode ter errado em me deixar fora dessa escolha, mas eu também errei ao ficar com o Malfoy em uma sala vazia...

Durante o almoço e o resto do tempo em que fiquei na Toca não ocorreu nada extraordinário. Nós comemos, conversamos, as pessoas demonstraram entusiasmo pela candidatura do Harry. Realmente nada de anormal. Entretanto, o que me surpreendeu naquele dia aconteceu depois que eu tinha voltado a minha casa. Havia uma coruja cinzenta que bicava insistentemente a janela do meu quarto. Fiquei curiosa e abri a janela. A coruja ofereceu a pata e mesmo depois que eu havia pegado a correspondência, ela continuou lá, mostrando que esperava uma resposta. Na verdade era um bilhete e eu me senti extremamente grata que o Harry estivesse tomando banho naquele momento ou, de outra forma, eu estaria com sérios problemas para me explicar:

_Ginevra,_

_Encontre-me amanhã às 19h. Ritz Hotel. Restaurante no terraço. _

_D.M._

_P.S.: Eu não aceito não como resposta_

Eu devo ter ficado de boca aberta por tamanha audácia do Malfoy. Haha, mas estamos falando de Draco Malfoy. Eu não deveria estar tão surpresa por ele ter feito algo assim, mas fiquei. O que é que ele estava pensando? Eu sou uma mulher casada. E ele é um homem casado. Eu preciso dar um fim nessa história, deixar claro que eu não vou passar por cima do que é moralmente correto. Foi pensando nisso que rabisquei no verso do pergaminho:

_Malfoy,_

_Estarei lá._

_G.P._

_P.S.: Nunca mais mande uma coruja pra cá, o Harry poderia ter visto!_

Ajeitei o bilhete na pata da coruja para que ela pudesse levá-lo. Quando a coruja saiu voando o meu coração ainda estava acelerado pela adrenalina. Ou ao menos eu acho que era devido a isso. Poucos instantes depois uma mão tocou o meu ombro e eu pulei com o susto. 

- Calma, Gi!

- Você me assustou, Harry. – eu falei e era verdade.

- Bem, eu acho que isso foi um pouco óbvio. Estava fazendo algo de errado, é?

O tom dele era jocoso, mas ainda assim eu engoli em seco. Apesar do palpite dele estar certo eu não poderia deixar que ele soubesse, por isso rapidamente moldei minha expressão para aparentar inocência:

- Não, eu apenas estava distraída quando você me abordou. – e depositei um rápido e casto beijo nos lábios dele.

- Estava pensando na noite passada? – perguntou, enlaçando a minha cintura e piscando um olho – No que nós fizemos nessa cama?

Ele estava meio certo. Eu estava pensando na noite passada. No entanto, não era sobre ele, era sobre Draco Malfoy. E não era sobre algo que eu fiz nessa cama e sim que eu fiz em uma sala vazia... Mas eu nunca poderia deixar o Harry saber disso. Eu não conseguiria encará-lo nem viver com o fato de ter decepcionado o pai dos meus filhos, que me ama de forma tão devotada. Às vezes ele até exagera e parece me colocar num pedestal. Não gosto quando ele hiperboliza o sentimento, na verdade, porque pode se tornar sufocante.

Uma vez que eu não estava disposta a mentir para o meu marido, eu resolvi não dizer nada. Apenas sorri e permiti que ele me beijasse. Na noite seguinte eu resolveria aquela história e poderia seguir com o meu casamento, ignorando – ou ao menos tentando – ignorar tudo o que está relacionado a Draco Malfoy.

***

I ain't got time for the game  
(Gotta have some patience, yeah)  
'Cause I need you, yeah  
Yeah, but I need you  
(All it takes is patience, yeah)

_**[Patience – Guns'n'roses]**_

Paciência...

Assim que eu vi Pégasus, minha coruja, voltando da entrega me senti ansioso. Apesar de eu ter dito que não aceitava não como resposta, ela talvez negasse. Eu sei que foi meio estúpido e irracional o que fiz, mas não agüentava mais. O dia inteiro ela invadiu meus pensamentos, eu precisava e _preciso _vê-la novamente. Provar do sabor daqueles lábios e daquela pele depois de mais de duas décadas fez com que eu me sentisse como um viciado que após relembrar o prazer que o vício pode lhe trazer, se afunda ainda mais nele. Assim que vi a resposta, não pude deixar de sorrir. Astoria tinha visto quando eu mandei a coruja e me perguntou do que se tratava. Eu respondi que era assunto de trabalho. Ela acreditou ou então fingiu (muito bem) acreditar, já que quando a coruja voltou ela nem se dignou a perguntar mais nada.

Quando já fazia alguns minutos que estávamos deitados na cama, ela acariciou o meu tórax e beijou o meu pescoço. Eu sabia muito bem o que ela estava querendo, no entanto eu fingi que dormia. Não queria cumprir naquele momento com minhas obrigações conjugais, não quando estava pensando tanto em estar na cama com uma mulher que não era a minha. Não me parecia justo com a minha esposa. Aliás, já não era justo o que eu tinha feito no dia anterior e o que ainda planejava fazer se tivesse a oportunidade. Contudo, não era exatamente por capricho que eu intencionava trair a Astoria. Era mais forte que eu. Era fogo, era tesão, mas também era um amor adormecido por tempo demasiado. Agora que esse amor estava se manifestando novamente, eu quase não me sentia culpado pelo modo ardente com que desejava Ginevra.

No dia seguinte eu fui trabalhar normalmente, tentando empurrar para o fundo de minha mente a ansiedade que me assolava cada vez que eu pensava que naquele dia teria um encontro com a ruiva que tanto me atormentava... Apesar disso, tive um dia produtivo no Ministério da Magia consegui adiantar bastante a parte burocrática do meu trabalho. Passei em casa antes para tomar banho e trocar de roupa. Assim que Astoria me viu vestir um terno azul marinho, acompanhado de uma camisa branca e uma gravata cinza, perguntou-me:

-Aonde você vai a essa hora, Draco?

Eu ponderei por alguns instantes, enquanto ajeitava minha gravata:

-Vou a um jantar de negócios.

-E por que você só foi me avisar agora, Draco? Você sabe que eu demoro para me arrumar, além do mais eu já havia pedido aos elfos que preparassem a mesa para o jantar. –ela reclamou, com cara de poucos amigos.

Logo percebi que ela tinha intenção de ir para frente da penteadeira se arrumar, então a detive pelo braço. Ela me encarou, como que a pedir explicações:

-Eu vou sozinho, Astoria. Desculpe por não ter avisado antes que não poderia jantar com você.

-Que tipo de jantar é esse no qual você não pode levar a sua esposa, futura primeira-dama? –perguntou-me num misto de desconfiança e mágoa.

"_Ótimo." _Pensei ironicamente. Tudo o que eu _não _precisava era da Astoria desconfiada. Eu respirei profundamente e olhei-a de cima abaixo. Astoria Greengrass Malfoy ainda conservava sua beleza clássica com traços delicados, olhos verdes e cabelos loiros (mais escuros que os meus). Foi o tipo de casamento que agradou imensamente a meus pais. Bela, rica, sangue-puro. Todos comentaram como eu, Draco Malfoy, encontrara a minha metade. Eu tentei gostar dela como eu gostava – e descobri recentemente que ainda gosto – da Ginevra, mas infelizmente não foi possível. Sentia que faltava algo, não sabia o que. Confesso que já traí a minha mulher por algumas vezes, mas já havia tempo que eu havia parado com isso. Até que anteontem à noite eu não resisti, porque aquela é a mulher que faz com eu me sinta completo. Argh, eu simplesmente odeio parecer todo românticozinho... Mas o que aquela mulher me faz sentir torna vê-la e tocá-la uma necessidade, a qual eu preciso suprir da melhor forma que puder. Não me entendam mal, Astoria pode ter seus defeitos, mas é uma boa mãe e esposa. Nós convivemos juntos há tanto tempo que uma das últimas coisas que eu gostaria de fazer é magoá-la, no entanto, eu nunca fui altruísta. Ter a Ginevra me faria feliz e se eu tiver tal oportunidade, não pensaria duas vezes antes, mesmo sabendo que isso não seria correto com a minha família.

Nesse instante, porém, eu deveria usar um pouco das minhas habilidades de sonserino para vencer a desconfiança de Astoria:

- Querida, eu queria ficar aqui com você. –eu disse e para que aquelas palavras não parecessem vazias, eu a puxei para um abraço – Lembra do que eu te disse quando falei sobre concorrer a Ministro? Esse é um dos momentos em que é necessário prezar pelas aparências. Apenas terá homens nesse jantar, se eu te levasse seria estranho, não?

Ela levantou o rosto e olhou dentro dos meus olhos. Eu tratei de deixar a minha face inexpressiva. Eu era bom nisso, em esconder o que eu estava pensando.

-Eu tenho orgulho de ser sua mulher, Draco. Sei que será um ótimo Ministro da Magia. Eu queria que você se orgulhasse de mim também.

Acariciei os cabelos dourados dela:

-Eu tenho orgulho de você, Astoria. Você é ótima. –falei e ela sorriu antes de subir na ponta dos pés e alcançar meus lábios.

Eu passei meus braços em volta da cintura dela e correspondi ao beijo. Ela certamente não tinha a intenção de fazer daquilo um beijo curto ou casto... As mãos dela passeavam pelo meu corpo (me puxando ainda mais contra ela) enquanto sua língua invadia a minha boca. Astoria, às vezes tinha esses arroubos de paixão. Eles faziam bem ao meu ego. É bom me sentir desejado, não posso negar. Entretanto, quando ela quis desafivelar meu cinto, eu tive que pará-la:

- Astoria, não é hora para fazermos isso. Eu não posso chegar atrasado.

- Eu te amo, Draco. – ela disse e me soltou – Tenha um bom jantar.

- Eu também, querida. – respondi e saí do quarto.

Naquele instante eu me senti culpado. Definitivamente eu sou um cretino. Eu estava sento um puta egoísta, mas eu não conseguia evitar. Bem, eu poderia ser cretino e egoísta, mas burro eu não era. Eu sabia que se decidisse me encontrar com Ginevra em algum local público bruxo seria mais que suspeito, ainda mais eu já tendo feito isso na semana passada. Não, eu não poderia me arriscar a ter fotos minhas com ela na capa do Semanário das Bruxas. Por isso tinha escolhido um local trouxa. Muito mais seguro quando se está tentando esconder algo... Cheguei no restaurante do hotel faltando cinco minutos para as 19h. Obviamente eu havia escolhido bem o local, pois apesar de trouxa, era de extremo requinte e elegância.

Quando eu já achava que faria um buraco no meu relógio de pulso de tanto consultá-lo, Ginevra chegou. Valeu a espera por cada um dos dez minutos de atraso dela. Não estava tão arrumada quanto no evento do Ministério, mas para mim ela seria linda ainda que estivesse de pijamas e tivesse acabado de acordar. A maquiagem dela era leve, os cabelos estavam soltos. Para o meu desapontamento a camisa branca que ela estava usando não me permitia uma visão satisfatória dos seios dela e a calça preta cobria as belas pernas que eu sabia que ela possuía. Assim que ela sentou-se, eu disse:

- Boa noite, Ginevra. – e aproveitei para beijar uma das mãos dela.

- Boa noite, Draco. – ela respondeu, séria, fazendo cintilar seus intensos olhos castanhos.

- Fico feliz que você tenha vindo. – eu confessei – O que gostaria de jantar?

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, parecendo estar em dúvida, e após um momento suspirou:

- Hum, você pode escolher.

Durante o jantar ela não parecia querer falar muito. Não puxava assunto e tinha respostas curtas para as minhas perguntas. Eu precisava encontrar um assunto do qual ela gostasse de falar, já que ela não parecia estar facilitando para mim. Resolvi demonstrar interesse indireto por ela:

- Ginevra, me lembro que no Amortentia você mencionou que estava insegura sobre a sua filha caçula, Lily, estar indo para Hogwarts. Teve alguma notícia dela?

No instante em que ela sorriu, eu soube que tinha sido uma boa idéia aquele meu comentário.

- Sim. Na sexta-feira à noite eu recebi uma coruja dela. Ela foi escolhida para a Corvinal, está empolgada com as aulas e um monte de coisas em Hogwarts e já fez alguns amigos. Fiquei feliz em saber que ela está gostando.

- Mas que bom. Corvinal, hein? Deve ser uma garota inteligente, aposto que puxou a mãe.

Pude perceber que a coloração rosada assomar as bochechas dela. Fiquei satisfeito em conseguir que ela corasse, adorava saber que eu conseguia mexer com as emoções dela por um simples comentário. Como que para tirar as luzes dos holofotes de cima de si, Ginevra perguntou-me:

- E você tem notícias do Scorpius?

- Sim, ele está fazendo dupla em poções com o Albus. – eu informei e ela riu – O que é tão engraçado?

- Engraçado que nossos filhos se dêem bem, sendo que um é um Potter e o outro um Malfoy.

- O Albus tem uma parte de você nele, Ginevra. E eu e você nos damos bem. –insinuei, pegando uma das mãos dela e segurando-a.

- Hum, Draco, você não deveria fazer isso. – ela falou, tentando puxar a mão, mas eu não deixei.

- Por que, não? – perguntei, fingindo inocência.

Ela revirou os olhos e pareceu impaciente:

- Eu vim aqui para garantir que nunca mais vá acontecer o que houve dois dias atrás. Eu vim te dizer isso, Draco Malfoy.

Eu soltei a mão dela. Como assim ela tinha vindo para me dar um fora? Não, eu não deixaria que aquilo acontecesse. Eu precisava manter a calma. Respirei fundo:

- Ginevra. – comecei, suavemente – Você não pode simplesmente ter esquecido do que aconteceu entre nós, do que eu te disse... Eu não estou querendo brincar com os seus sentimentos e gostaria que você demonstrasse respeito pelos meus também.

Fiz questão de olhar dentro dos olhos dela. Não era uma questão de tentar hipnotizá-la ou ler a mente dela, mas uma questão de tentar passar os sentimentos certos pelos olhos, a fim de manipulá-la. Era uma questão primordial que eu jogasse com todas as armas com que pudesse jogar. Eu sou um sonserino. Meu fim é ficar com a Ginevra, vou fazer tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance para que isso se realize.

- Draco, você tem que entender que é tarde demais para nós. Eu já te disse que temos famílias para nos preocuparmos.

- Eu estou muito ciente disso, Ginevra. Não preciso que você me lembre. E se ainda assim eu estou aqui insistindo é porque eu quero mais do que diversão. Você sabe o que eu sinto por você. E eu também sei que você tem sentimentos por mim e ainda me deseja. Por que você não nos dá uma chance?

"_Droga!" _foi o que eu pensei ao ver os olhos dela se estreitarem. Coisa boa é que não viria...

- Malfoy, você é surdo ou o quê? Eu já disse que não dá.

Surpreendentemente eu sorri e ela pareceu confusa pela minha reação:

- Muito bem, Ginevra. Eu já entendi. Não dá, foi o que você disse. Não muda o fato de que você quer. Já ouviu que querer é poder?

- Você e a merda do seu ego. Eu não quero. – ela falou, mas não estava olhando para mim.

Eu levantei o queixo dela, forçando-a a olhar nos meus olhos:

- Diz olhando pra mim que você não quer. Você sabe que está mentindo para si mesma.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, aparentemente se impedindo de falar e em seguida os olhos dela começaram a marejar. Eu não queria fazê-la chorar. Tentei limpar as lágrimas dela com meu polegar, mas ela não permitiu. A Sra. Teimosia levantou-se e saiu tempestivamente do recinto. Demorou alguns segundos para eu assimilar o que tinha acontecido. Mas logo eu deixei o dinheiro na mesa para pagar a refeição e fui atrás dela.

- Ginevra! – chamei, sendo que ela estava consideravelmente longe de mim e ao ouvir minha voz, ela começou a correr.

Seria cômico se não fosse trágico. Eu, Draco Malfoy, literalmente correndo atrás de uma mulher – a qual ainda por cima estava chorando. Ela entrou no elevador e eu corri ainda mais. Quase não consegui pegar o mesmo, entrei por pouco. Só havia eu e ela no elevador. Eu respirava aceleradamente e ela tinha se virado de costas assim que percebeu a minha entrada. Aproveitei que ela não estava me vendo para me aproximar dela e assim que estava perto o suficiente, eu a abracei. Ela se debateu:

- Me solta! – exigiu, mas eu não a atendi.

- Shiu. – eu fiz e tirei os cabelos acobreados da frente para que eu pudesse beijar a nuca dela.

Senti ela estremecer nos meus braços:

-Por favor, Draco... –ela murmurou fracamente e eu já não sabia se ela estava pedindo para que eu parasse ou continuasse. Escolhi continuar.

Quando senti que ela estava mais relaxada em meus braços, resolvi virá-la de frente para mim. Os olhos dela estavam vermelhos e a face ainda molhada, mas ela já não chorava. Eu enxergava naqueles olhos castanhos um misto de emoções contraditórias. Acariciei os cabelos dela. Mesmo assim ela continuava linda. Eu não resisti e busquei os lábios dela que se encontravam entreabertos. Ginevra correspondeu, mas logo eu percebi que o beijo se tornara salgado. Eu não queria ser a causa daquelas lágrimas. Afastei-me e a abracei:

- Não chore, Ginevra. Eu não gosto de te ver triste...

Ela se aconchegou e me abraçou de volta:

- Eu quero, Draco. Eu quero te beijar, te tocar, te sentir por inteiro. Mas querer não é poder. Eu não vou passar por cima do que é moralmente correto para ficar com você. É errado.

- Mas amar não é errado, mais do que ninguém, vocês grifinórios deveriam saber disso. Você não me ama?

- Talvez. Eu não sei, estou muito confusa. Além de moralmente errado, é perigoso. Você e o Harry são figuras públicas. E se alguém descobrisse sobre nós?

- Eu sei ser discreto, Ginevra. – respondi, como se fosse óbvio – Por que você acha que marquei nosso encontro em um local trouxa?

- Mas é melhor não fazermos isso. O mais recomendável é que nós continuemos em caminhos separados, como tem sido nas últimas décadas.

- Acontece que eu não agüento mais só poder olhar para você de longe, é torturante. Você não percebe?

- Óbvio que percebo. Eu estou tentando fazer o que é correto. Isso é quase impossível para mim. Principalmente quando estou sentindo o calor do seu corpo e as batidas do seu coração. Isso sem contar os seus argumentos. Mas eu não posso trair alguém como o Harry, eu nunca poderia me perdoar. Ele é um ótimo marido.

- A Astoria é uma ótima esposa, Ginevra. Mas ela não é você. É foda admitir isso, mas nenhuma mulher é capaz de substituir o que você representa para mim. – eu falei, tentando colocar o máximo de emoção naquelas palavras. Eu precisava convencê-la.

Infelizmente, nesse instante a porta do elevador se abriu. Havíamos chegado ao térreo. Ela me soltou:

- Adeus, Draco. Não me procure mais. – foi o que ela disse antes de sair do elevador e se encaminhar para a saída.

Eu saí também do elevador, mas não fui atrás dela. Sabia que não adiantaria. Já tinha visto ela derramar lágrimas o bastante. No entanto, eu não havia desistido. Aquilo era estratégico. Era dar um passo para trás para posteriormente poder andar dois para frente. Ela tinha admitido que me queria, tudo o que eu precisava fazer era driblar o maldito senso altruísta que os grifinórios costumam ter. Tudo o que eu precisava era de um pouco de paciência.

N/A: Plz, reviews me inspiram a escrever ^^


	4. Lembranças e Tempo

Capítulo 3: Lembranças/Tempo

_Eu, agora - que desfecho!  
Já nem penso mais em ti...  
Mas será que nunca deixo  
De lembrar que te esqueci?_

_**[Do Amoroso Esquecimento – Mário Quintana] **_

Lembranças...

Definitivamente eu precisava arrumar um emprego. Agora que as crianças estão em Hogwarts eu tenho muito tempo ocioso... Tempo esse, o qual ultimamente eu tenho usado para pensar no Malfoy... Decididamente eu não deveria ocupar a minha mente com esses tipos de pensamentos. O que será que o Harry acharia se eu dissesse que quero voltar a trabalhar? Preciso falar com ele sobre isso. Estou tentando manter a minha sanidade e o meu casamento. Para isso eu preciso parar de ficar pensando no Malfoy. E daí que fazia três semanas que eu não o via? Isso não me pareceu um problema nos anos anteriores... Se o que ele queria era acabar com a tranquilidade que havia na minha vida, palmas para ele, porque ele está conseguindo extraordinariamente.

No entanto, havia algo mais para que eu pensasse hoje. Estávamos em meados de outubro e eu estava ansiosa. Há mais de um mês eu não via meus filhos e hoje eu os veria, pois havia visita a Hogsmeade. Ainda era começo de outono, portanto o tempo não estava nem tão frio e nem quente. Vesti uma roupa apropriada (uma blusinha verde de manga cumprida e uma calça marrom) e coloquei uma capa por cima. Por ser um sábado, o Harry não teria que ir trabalhar e por isso iria comigo. Ele vestiu uma calça preta e uma camisa pólo vermelha, sendo que por cima colocou uma capa também. Ele pegou a minha mão direita e entrelaçou nossos dedos. Em seguida, aparatamos para a entrada de Hogsmeade. Tínhamos combinado com nossos filhos para que nos encontrassem ali às 3h da tarde. Observei meu marido olhar o relógio de pulso:

- Ainda restam alguns minutos. – informou-me e passou uma mão pela minha cintura – Você lembra da primeira vez que viemos a Hogsmeade como um casal?

- Sim, eu lembro. Fiquei quase uma hora pensando sobre o que deveria vestir e se você iria gostar ou não.

- Eu iria gostar de qualquer roupa que você escolhesse. O que me importava era a sua companhia.

Eu dei um selinho nele:

- Você é um fofo, Harry.

- Eu sou um homem apaixonado, amor. – respondeu, capturando meus lábios para um beijo profundo.

Na verdade, nós não deveríamos fazer esse tipo de demonstração pública de afeto. Ainda mais Hogsmeade estando apinhada de estudantes. Não era como se eu estivesse dando um bom exemplo para as crianças...

- Hem, hem. – eu e o Harry ouvimos alguém limpando a garganta perto de nós e nos soltamos.

Ao perceber que era James, meu rosto se iluminou. Ao lado dele estava a minha menininha. Eu e Harry cumprimentamos nossos filhos com um beijo e um abraço.

- Mamãe, definitivamente você precisa controlar-se em público. Eu chego aqui e você e o papai estão se agarrando. E agora você me dá esse abraço de urso. Vão pensar que eu sou um garotinho, filhinho da mamãe. – James reclamou e eu corei.

- James. – Harry o repreendeu – Não fale assim com a sua mãe.

Eu percebi que ele revirou os olhos, mas ainda assim disse:

- Desculpe.

- Que bom que o Neville permitiu que o James te trouxesse mesmo você sendo do primeiro ano. É bom ser amiga do Diretor de Hogwarts. – eu comentei com a minha filha.

- Ele me falou que você e o papai pediram permissão.

- Sim. – Harry confirmou – Mas cadê o Al?

James fez cara de desgosto ao afirmar:

- Da última vez que vi, estava andando com o Malfoy. Não sei o que o Al vê naquela Barbie loira.

Meus olhos se arregalaram automaticamente ao ouvir aquele sobrenome, pensando em Draco Malfoy, até que instantes depois eu percebi que James se referia ao Scorpius.

- Pare de implicar com ele. – Lily retrucou, fazendo eu me lembrar quando eu defendera o Harry perante o Draco há muitos anos atrás na Floreios & Borrões.

- Ah, esqueci que você é do fã clube da Barbie, irmãzinha.

Eu e Harry trocamos um olhar:

- Como assim, fã clube? – ele perguntou e eu percebi que havia ciúme em seu tom.

Foi a vez de Lily revirar os olhos antes de responder:

- O Scorpius é legal comigo e por isso o James diz que eu sou do fã clube dele. Ele e o Al são amigos. – explicou ao Harry e a mim - Se você não fosse tão intragável, ele também seria legal com você. – acrescentou para o irmão.

Com certeza aquela era minha filha. Enfrentando o irmão mais velho para defender alguém de que ela gosta. Apenas espero que ela não goste do Scorpius no sentido romântico da coisa. Seria uma grande ironia do destino.

- Não, obrigado. Eu passo essa, não quero ser amigo daquela Barbie. – respondeu, desafiante, o que fez Lily ficar com as bochechas vermelhas de raiva e bufar.

- James, não é de bom tom você chamar o rapaz de Barbie. Mesmo não gostando dele. – Harry disse sensatamente.

- Mas pai...

- Sem mais, mocinho. – eu intervim – Não tente arrumar briga e não seja preconceituoso. Não é porque o seu pai e o pai dele não se davam bem na escola que você tem que implicar com o garoto.

- Não se davam bem, Ginny? O Malfoy continua não sendo a minha pessoa favorita. – o meu marido respondeu e eu lhe lancei um olhar severo – Mas sua mãe está certa. – completou, olhando para o nosso filho.

Nesse momento Al chegou. Eu e Harry o cumprimentamos e James mordia seu lábio inferior, como que se impedindo de fazer um comentário maldoso. Às vezes eu acho que o James puxou um pouco do Percy. Não me surpreenderia se no ano que vem ele virasse monitor.

- O que nós vamos fazer? – Al indagou curiosamente voltando seus olhos iguais aos do Harry para mim e o pai.

- Dar umas voltas, conversar, quem sabe comprar algumas coisas. – foi o que Harry respondeu.

Nós começamos a andar a passos lentos e eu resolvi perguntar:

- Como está sendo o ano de vocês até agora? Não me poupem dos detalhes!

- Eu ganhei 10 pontos para a Corvinal essa semana. – Lily, nos contou, feliz.

- Parabéns, filha. – eu e Harry dissemos em uníssono.

- Vou jogar minha primeira partida de quadribol na semana que vem. Estou nervoso.

- Ah, ele não deveria se preocupar. Eu assisti a seleção dos candidatos da Sonserina ao time de quadribol para dar apoio ao Al e ele foi muito bem. – Lily falou, o que provocou um sorriso tímido no meu filho do meio.

- Eu ganhei 20 pontos na aula de Transfiguração e nem é uma das minhas matérias favoritas.

- CDF. – Al resmungou.

- Pelo menos eu não ando em má companhia. – James retrucou.

- Como por exemplo aquela garota que eu te vi beijando ontem? – Al perguntou, cético – Todo mundo sabe que ela é mais rodada que catraca de estádio de quadribol em dia de jogo.

James sacou a varinha:

- Olha como você fala da Camille!

- Abaixe essa varinha agora mesmo, James. – eu exigi e ele obedeceu.

- Agora peça desculpas por ter xingado a namorada do seu irmão, Al. – Harry falou seriamente, exercendo sua autoridade de pai.

- Desculpe, James. – foi vencido.

- Ela não é minha namorada... – intencionou falar a Harry, mas não conseguia encará-lo.

Harry assanhou o cabelo de nosso filho mais velho:

- Não tem nada demais em você ter uma namorada. Com catorze anos eu já me interessava por garotas. – ele disse e assisti a James corar.

Tentando quebrar o certo desconforto de James, eu sugeri:

- O que acham de irmos até a Dedosdemel? Eu me lembro que costumava comprar doces incríveis lá.

Todos pareceram apreciar minha idéia. Ao chegarmos lá, percebi que a loja estava bem cheia de estudantes. Eu deveria ter adivinhado que isso não teria mudado. Então eu disse que esperaria do lado de fora, Lily se ofereceu para me fazer companhia. Eu pedi ao Harry que trouxesse para nós algumas varinhas de alcaçuz e sapos de chocolate. Assim que todos entraram, virei-me para minha filha:

- Senti sua falta, querida. – confessei.

- Eu também, mamãe. Hum... Tem uma coisa que eu não contei. – e me pareceu meio desconfortável.

- O quê? Fique tranquila, eu não contarei nada a seus pais ou seus irmãos.

- O Al sabe. Bem, acontece que tem umas garotas da sonserina que não gostam de mim, mamãe. Uma vez eu estava indo para minha aula de Poções e elas me encurralaram no corredor. Eu fiquei com medo de que elas me lançassem alguma maldição ou sei lá. Elas me disseram que eu era metida por ser filha de Harry Potter. Mas não é verdade, eu só sou tímida. E elas disseram que você deu o golpe do baú no papai e que o meu cabelo era horrível. Eu já estava quase chorando quando o Scorpius apareceu e fez com que elas fossem embora... – ela relatou e mordeu o lábio inferior antes de continuar – Logo o Al chegou no corredor e eu expliquei para ele o que tinha acontecido. Eu não queria que você pensasse que eu sou encrenqueira...

- Eu não estou pensando isso. Foi covardia o que aquelas garotas fizeram. Se elas tivessem tocado em um fio do seu cabelo... – meu tom foi de ameaça, mas em seguida abrandei a voz – Querida, seu cabelo não é horrível. Elas devem ter inveja. Há poucas pessoas que são ruivas naturais. Não ligue para o que elas disseram também sobre mim e o seu pai. Eu nunca ficaria com alguém por dinheiro.

- Eu sei, mamãe. Elas não tem moral para... – Lily começou a dizer, mas parou no meio.

Eu rapidamente segui a direção do olhar dela. Al e Scorpius estavam saindo da Dedosdemel e vinham em nossa direção. A semelhança entre ele e Draco era incrível, assim como a de Al com Harry. Rápidos flashes vieram à minha mente. Mais uma vez lembrei da cena na Floreios & Borrões. Em seguida minha mente foi parar no meu primeiro ano, no dia dos namorados quando ele me zoou por ter escrito aquele cartão ridículo para o Harry. Lembrei do nosso primeiro beijo... Fui trazida à realidade pela voz de Scorpius. Não havia aquele tom superior que seu pai costumava utilizar quando adolescente – e se eu fosse sincera o suficiente, admitiria que ele ainda usa atualmente...

- Olá, Sra. Potter. Como vai? – perguntou educadamente.

- Eu vou bem, Scorpius, obrigada por perguntar.

- Oi Lily. – o menino loiro a cumprimentou, acenando com a mão e um meio sorriso. O tipo de sorriso que me lembrava do Draco...

A minha filha sorriu ao responder o oi.

- O que vocês compraram? – indaguei mais para puxar assunto.

- Delícias gasosas, sapos de chocolate e feijõezinhos de todos os sabores. – Al respondeu por ele e o amigo.

- Hum, eu acho melhor eu deixar vocês curtirem o dia em família. – Scorpius disse e pelo que eu poderia ver ele pareceria incomodado se o meu marido e meu filho mais velho se juntassem a nós, o que não demoraria a acontecer.

- Você está sozinho por aqui? – eu quis saber.

- Ah, sim. Mas não faz mal. – ele respondeu.

- Al, pode ir com o Scorpius. – eu concedi – E diga a seus pais que eu mandei lembranças.

Adoraria saber o que o Draco vai pensar quando seu filho lhe disser que mandei lembranças. Quem mandou ele ficar atormentando meus pensamentos??? Eu também tenho o direito de atormentá-lo nem que seja um pouquinho...

- Obrigado, Sra. Potter. E pode deixar que eu direi. – disse e partiu com Al após acenar para Lily em despedida.

Quando os dois partiram, eu me voltei para minha filha:

- É, ele parece ser um bom garoto. Acho que apoio a amizade dele com Al. O que você acha, Lily?

- Eu concordo. – a resposta dela foi curta, mas sincera.

A seguir Harry e James saíram da Dedosdemel. Harry me entregou um pacote com os doces que eu havia pedido:

- Obrigada. – sorri – Ah, antes que me pergunte onde está o Al... Eu deixei que ele fosse com o Scorpius. Tadinho, tava sozinho.

- Você tá fazendo caridade agora, Ginny? – Harry perguntou, não muito feliz e eu pude notar a cara de satisfação de James, ele estava do lado do pai – Era pra ser uma tarde em família. Mas não, você ficou com dó do filhote de doninha e deixou ele roubar o Al da gente.

Eu revirei os olhos e respondi, irritada:

- Não seja ridículo, Harry. O Scorpius não me pediu, eu que disse. E não, eu não estou fazendo caridade, de outro modo eu teria que doar a você mais sensatez.

Harry abriu a boca para responder, mas James falou primeiro:

- Eu não acredito que vocês vão brigar por causa da Barbie.

- James! – eu o adverti.

- Mas eu não posso permitir que os meus pais entrem numa briga por causa do idiota do Malfoy. – ele retrucou.

- Não briguem, por favor. – Lily pediu, fazendo uma cara de unicórnio abandonado e eu não resisti.

- Ok. – concordei.

Brigar com Harry em público não seria apropriado, ainda mais depois dele ter se tornado candidato. Mas em casa nós teríamos uma conversinha... Ficamos mais umas duas horas com as crianças, andando por Hogsmeade e Harry foi contando sobre o que costumava fazer no povoado em sua época escolar. Eu o deixei falar, estava pensativa. Três semanas e nada! Nenhuma carta, nenhuma tentativa, nenhum sinal de Draco Malfoy! Como é que ele pode dizer me amar se nem ao menos tentou entrar em contato comigo??? Tá certo que eu fiz o que era certo, dando um fora nele. Mas se ele realmente me amasse iria continuar insistindo, não? E o pior é que eu ainda fico pensando nele... Eu realmente sou uma estúpida!

- Mãe! – James exclamou, passando uma mão em frente aos meus olhos – Você tá bem? – perguntou, parecendo preocupado.

Estávamos novamente na entrada de Hogsmeade e eu nem sabia como tinha ido parar lá:

- Eu estou bem, só estava distraída. – respondi.

O sol estava se pondo. Lily e James se despediram de nós. Eu e Harry aparatamos em casa. Chegando lá, eu virei para ele e comecei:

- Harry, sinceramente, foi ridículo o modo como você reagiu por eu ter deixado o Al ir com o amigo dele.

- É ridículo eu querer passar tempo com o meu filho depois de mais de um mês sem vê-lo? Se eu sou ridículo, você é insensível.

- Eu não sou insensível. Não é como se o Al fosse nosso único filho. A Lily e o James também precisam da sua atenção. Além do mais o Scorpius estava sozinho. Não é agradável passear sozinho lá.

- Eu não tenho culpa que o filho do Malfoy seja tão anti-social.

Eu bufei:

- Chega! O que está feito está. E se não for para me dar razão é bom que o senhor nem abra essa boca. – disse e fui para a cozinha fazer um chá de camomila. Sim, eu precisava acalmar meus nervos.

***

"_Temos muito tempo... Mas o tempo é qualquer coisa que se corta num golpe súbito de tesoura, quase sempre sem aviso. Três semanas, três anos, trinta anos... O tempo é apenas tempo. É água que escorre entre os dedos das mãos.  
A verdade é que não temos muito tempo.  
Enquanto cometemos a tolice de ir vivendo como se fôssemos viver... sempre, a nossa vida está às escuras, à espera de um acto de coragem que lhe dê cor e sentido."_ **(Paulo Geraldo)**

Tempo...

Fazia cinco semanas que eu não via Ginevra. Eu tinha resolvido dar um tempo para que ela pensasse sobre nós e quem sabe me procurasse. Mas não, isso não aconteceu. Tudo o que sei é que cada um desses dias sem vê-la não estão incluídos nos melhores da minha vida. Entretanto, essa noite eu a encontrarei. Duvido que ela e o Potter faltariam a esse evento. As pessoas notam quando alguém famoso não está presente em algo assim. Fico lisonjeado que a idéia tenha partido da minha mulher. É um Baile de Máscaras Beneficente, e o dinheiro arrecadado será doado para o Orfanato Héstia Jones, o qual foi aberto após a 2ª Guerra do Mundo Bruxo. Eu bato palmas pelo fato da Astoria ter tido essa idéia. Esse baile cairá bem aos olhos dos eleitores. Não podia esperar que Quim Shacklebolt – o atual Ministro – fosse apoiar a mim e não ao Potter. Então precisava conseguir apoio da maneira menos fácil.

Eu vesti vestes de gala e coloquei minha máscara preta. Astoria vestiu um belo vestido dourado com detalhes em ouro, que delineava bem seu corpo. A máscara também era dourada:  
- Está muito bonita, querida. – elogiei e era verdade.

Ela sorriu para mim, ao responder:

- E estarei acompanhada do homem mais bonito do baile.

Eu não pude evitar o sorriso convencido que surgiu nos meus lábios. A seguir, ofereci o braço para minha esposa, a qual o pegou. Aparatamos. Mais uma vez eu estava entrando no Centro de Convenções Bathida Bagshot, não é como se nós bruxos tivéssemos muitos lugares em que pudéssemos nos reunir sem chamar a atenção dos trouxas. Quando eu e Astoria chegamos, o local ainda não estava cheio. Porém, pelo grande número de convites vendidos essa realidade não duraria muito. A maioria dos que ali estavam pertenciam à elite, mas sempre havia um ou outro que esperava subir de classe pelo "puxasaquismo". Falamos um pouco com umas pessoas influentes aqui, aturamos uns burocratas chatos acolá. Apenas parte de mim estava ali. Eu estava mais do que ansioso para que Ginevra aparecesse, apesar de aparentar calma e segurança nas conversas que eu estava tendo. De fato, ela demorou um pouco para aparecer. Eu já estava no baile há quase uma hora quando isso aconteceu. Estava em uma roda com Shacklebolt e sua mulher, Astoria, Percy Weasley e Penelope Clearwater Weasley. Não encarei Ginevra, estava empenhado em ser discreto. No entanto, para minha enorme surpresa, ela e Potter vieram até a nossa roda. Daí sim eu pude dar uma bela olhada na ruiva que não saía da minha mente. Não era nenhuma novidade que ela estivesse divina. Ela usava um vestido tomara-que-caia, de cor azul-petróleo. Era longo e tinha um corpete que delineava o corpo perfeito que havia por baixo daquele tecido. Havia luvas de mesma cor em suas mãos, as quais se aproximavam dos cotovelos. Seu cabelo estava preso em uma trança que pendia do lado direito. Seus olhos castanhos pareciam se destacar mais que o normal, mesmo por detrás da máscara azul e seus lábios tinham uma coloração vermelho-carmim que me enlouquecia de vontade de beijá-la. Aliás, aquela mulher tinha o poder de me enlouquecer! Obviamente eu tratei de esconder o quanto a presença dela ali estava me afetando. Cordialmente estendi minha mão para Potter:

- Boa noite. Eu e Astória ficamos lisonjeados que tenham vindo prestigiar o evento.

Potter apertou minha mão e respondeu:

- Não perderíamos isso por nada. – e se virou para cumprimentar Astoria e os outros.

Eu então aproveitei para cumprimentar quem eu estava esperando:

- Boa noite, Ginevra. É um prazer revê-la. – falei, pegando uma das mãos enluvadas dela e beijando.

Ela pareceu olhar ao redor por um instante, antes de responder:

- Boa noite, Draco. Não sei se posso dizer o mesmo. – e eu apertei a mão dela brevemente, antes que a soltasse.

No salão cada vez mais pessoas dançavam. O Ministro estava dançando com Astoria quando aproveitei para perguntar a Potter:

- Eu posso roubar a Sra. Potter por alguns instantes para uma dança?

Ele me encarou seriamente, parecendo pensar por um segundo, mas respondendo:

- Se ela não fizer objeções.

Automaticamente eu me virei para convidá-la:

- Poderia me dar o prazer dessa dança, Ginevra? – indaguei e ela fez um gesto positivo com a cabeça.

Ofereci meu braço para conduzi-la e ela o aceitou. Levei-a até um ponto meio distante de onde estávamos anteriormente. Segurei uma das mãos dela e passei a outra pela cintura, não me preocupando em manter muita distância entre nossos corpos.

- Você é mesmo audacioso, Draco. E eu diria mais, também é um grande mentiroso.

Eu estava confuso. Não tinha idéia do que ela estava querendo dizer com aquilo:

- Do que você está falando, Ginevra? – questionei.

- Você disse que me amava e então some por cinco semanas e agora me tira do meu marido, que _realmente _me ama, para uma suposta dança. – ela falou e eu pude sentir mágoa misturada ao tom raivoso que ela estava utilizando.

Abri um meio sorriso ao responder:

- Você veio com aquele papo sobre fazer o que era certo e estava toda confusa... Não foi compreensivo da minha parte deixar que você pensasse por um tempo? - perguntei, usando a minha melhor expressão de inocência – E isso é uma dança. Eu não estou te agarrando nem nada parecido, Ginevra. – disse e então aproximei meus lábios do ouvido dela – Não agora. Mas pretendo fazer isso mais tarde...

Senti que ela ficou tensa em meus braços e me lançou um olhar horrorizado:

- Você é louco, Malfoy. Não pense que vai conseguir algo de mim.

"_Ah, eu não só penso como vou." _Foi o que cruzou minha mente naquele momento. Não estava querendo ser excessivamente presunçoso, mas havia desejo _mútuo_... Tamborilei meus dedos na base da coluna dela e aproximei ainda mais nossos corpos, o que a pegou de surpresa:

- Eu te dei um tempo para assimilar a situação de que sou apaixonado por você. E pelo que você reclamou de eu ter sumido por cinco semanas, você deve ter sentido minha falta. Não precisava pedir a Scorpius que me mandasse lembranças. Eu pensei em você todos os dias. Você também pensou em mim, não é, Ginevra?

Ela suspirou, o que eu acho que foi involuntário, mas ainda assim me fez sorrir. Esperei que ela me respondesse, o que não demorou muito:

- Pensei. – confessou, sem conseguir me encarar – Não é algo do qual eu me orgulhe, ok? O fato de eu ter pensado em você não muda o fato de que é errado.

- O certo e o errado podem ser bem relativos, Ginevra... Para mim, parece tudo muito perfeitamente certo quando a minha boca está sobre a sua, quando nossos corpos estão colados e eu sinto a sua pele queimar sob meus dedos. – eu sussurrei provocantemente ao ouvido dela, fazendo-a ofegar.

- Draco, para! Harry e Astoria estão aqui.

- E a música está quase acabando... Despiste o Potter lá pelas 2h da manhã. Eu estarei na mesma sala em que entramos na última vez.

- Não, Draco, eu não vou. Isso é loucura, se alguém descobrir...

- Se alguém descobrir estaremos ferrados, eu sei. Mas lembre-se que a adrenalina apimenta as coisas. – e pisquei um olho - No entanto, eu prefiro que não sejamos pegos. Estou confiando na sua habilidade de enrolar o Potter, Ginevra.

- Não. – ela protestou.

- Não se faça de rogada, eu sei que você quer. – foi o que eu disse antes de soltá-la e oferecer o meu braço, como um perfeito cavalheiro.

Ela pegou meu braço com mais força que o necessário, como se para demonstrar que estava aborrecida com a ideia do meu convite, mas eu ignorei isso. Entreguei-a a Potter e tratei de paparicar Astoria para tentar garantir que ela não ficasse enciumada ou desconfiada. Fiquei ao lado de minha esposa e passei a mão em volta de sua cintura, mantendo-a próxima a mim enquanto conversávamos com as pessoas presentes na roda. Às vezes flagrava alguns olhares de Ginevra em minha direção, mas não a encarava por tempo suficiente para tentar adivinhar o que eles queriam dizer. Não, seria demasiado suspeito se eu ficasse olhando fixamente para uma mulher que não era a minha. Eu sussurrava algumas palavras no ouvido de Astoria, que a faziam sorrir e serviam ao duplo propósito de causar ciúmes em Ginevra e ludibriar Astoria. Fui dançar com ela uma música lenta que estava tocando. Meus braços rodeavam sua cintura e os dela meu pescoço. Disse o quanto a achava inteligente e estava orgulhoso por ela ter sido a mentora daquele evento, dentre outros elogios. Ela pareceu não caber em si de contentamento e era toda sorrisos.

- Fico feliz que você esteja satisfeito comigo, Draco. Eu estou me esforçando para me tornar digna de ser primeira-dama.

- Você não precisa nem se esforçar para isso. Acho que você tem um sexto sentido para essas coisas, Astoria. – disse e sabia que aquele comentário iria agradá-la.

- Draco, você é o melhor marido com que eu poderia sonhar. – ela comentou e me puxou para um beijo.

Foi um dos momentos em que mais senti culpa na minha vida. Ela me achava o melhor marido do mundo, confiava em mim... e eu a traí-la. Eu não merecia ter a Astoria como esposa, ela era boa demais comigo. Talvez se ela fosse uma megera, eu me sentiria melhor. Por que eu não poderia simplesmente amar a minha mulher, continuar vivendo a minha vida e ser feliz com isso? Por que eu tinha que amar com tanta paixão Ginevra Molly Weasley Potter? Definitivamente a vida não é justa! Não apenas comigo, mas com todos que a minha traição atingia. Scorpius ficaria decepcionado se me visse com outra mulher que não a mãe dele. Eu não gostaria de decepcionar Astoria. Mas eu _odiaria_ decepcionar o meu filho. Eu queria ser um bom pai. Lúcio pensava que era um bom pai para mim, ele queria o que achava melhor para mim. Ele apenas não sabia que o que ele pensava ser o melhor não correspondia ao que realmente era melhor. Tudo bem, eu já o perdoei pelas escolhas erradas que ele fez no passado. Afinal, ele é meu pai. No entanto, eu não posso evitar pensar em como teria sido diferente se as escolhas dele não tivessem sido as que ele fez e consequentemente eu não tivesse sido forçado a me tornar um Comensal da Morte. Uma coisa é certa, por mais que minha família fosse repudiar a ideia, eu nunca teria deixado que Ginevra se afastasse de mim. E então, nesse instante seria ela quem eu estaria beijando. Seria ela quem estaria me apoiando para me tornar Ministro da Magia.

Eu quebrei o beijo e abracei-a, mexendo em seus longos e macios cabelos dourados. Aproveitei para olhar meu relógio. Estava quase na hora. Eu e Astoria ficamos dançando por mais tempo do que eu havia imaginado. O que eu poderia dizer para despistá-la? Por sorte, a irmã dela, Daphne Greengrass Higgs se aproximou e nos cumprimentou, logo começando uma conversa interminável – e entediante, na minha opinião – com Astória. Então eu pedi licença, dizendo que iria procurar algumas pessoas com quem ainda não havia falado naquela noite. Primeiro fui ao banheiro, aproveitando para checar a minha aparência. Fiquei satisfeito com o que vi no espelho e parti para a sala. Os corredores não estavam tão vazios assim. Eu podia ver na semi-escuridão que havia alguns casais fazendo o que eu esperava fazer dentro de alguns minutos. Abri a porta da sala e me certifiquei de que não havia mais ninguém dentro, para só então fechar a porta. Conjurei algumas velas, deixando-as suspensas no ar. Também conjurei um sofá, no qual sentei para esperar. Não me sentia mais tão confiante assim. Tudo o que eu desejava naquele instante era que Ginevra não me desse o cano, que o tempo que eu havia concedido a ela para pensar fosse o suficiente.

N/A: Reviewzinhas, plz ^^ Talvez eu demore um pouco para respondê-las porque minhas aulas vão recomeçar, mas eu sempre respondo cada uma XD


	5. Escolha e Decepção

Capítulo 4: Escolha/Decepção

"_Muitas das circunstâncias da vida são criadas por três escolhas básicas: as disciplinas que você decide manter, as pessoas com quem você decide estar; e, as leis que você decide obedecer."_ **(Charles Millhuff)**

Escolha...

Maldito seja Draco Malfoy! Por que ele tinha que me fazer uma proposta tão deliciosamente indecente? Se antes eu já pensava nele, essas últimas cinco semanas têm sido um martírio. Eu até já sonhei com ele! E posso garantir que nada havia de inocente nesses sonhos... Como é que ele teve a cara de pau de pedir ao Harry para dançar comigo? Surpreende-me que o Harry tenha permitido. Talvez só o fez para mostrar que não tinha ciúmes. Mas eu conhecia Harry Potter e sim, ele tinha ciúmes. Quando eu voltei da minha dança com o Draco, o Harry fuzilou-o com os olhos e me abraçou por trás, como que para dizer que eu era dele. Típico. Deixei que ele fizesse isso, não queria arrumar briga. No entanto, não é como se a demonstração do Harry estivesse aborrecendo o Draco, uma vez que ele parecia _ocupado _demais chamegando a esposa dele. Cachorro! Mas esperto. Eu quase podia adivinhar que ele não queria que a Astoria desconfiasse de nós. De vez em quando nossos olhares se encontravam, mas não mais do que por um instante. Eu vi quando ele se afastou com Astoria, mas fingi não ligar. Hermione e Rony chegaram até onde eu e Harry estávamos. Eu puxei conversa com a minha cunhada, que também era uma grande amiga. Perguntei como estavam Hugo e Rose, meus sobrinhos, e também falamos de amenidades. Eu ainda não tinha decidido se iria ou não me encontrar com Draco, mas ainda assim olhava periodicamente no relógio do Harry. Eu apenas decidi que iria quando era 2h em ponto. Acho que eu deveria parar de beber em festas. O álcool tem a tendência de me deixar impulsiva. Informei Hermione de que iria ao banheiro e ela se ofereceu para ir comigo. Eu neguei gentilmente, dizendo que ela deveria aproveitar para relembrar os velhos tempos do trio em Hogwarts. Ela sorriu:

- Até mais.

- Até. – eu respondi, já me sentindo nervosa pelo que estava prestes a fazer.

Por sorte a sala ficava na direção do banheiro, então não haveria desconfiança caso Hermione estivesse me observando pelas costas. Quando cheguei em frente a porta respirei fundo e engoli em seco. Eu ainda poderia desistir se quisesse. O problema era que eu não parecia conseguir desistir àquela altura. Entrei na sala e logo o vi sentado em um sofá. Fechei a porta. Draco levantou-se e sacou a varinha:

- _Colloportus._ – ele pronunciou o feitiço para trancar a porta e guardou a varinha novamente.

- Não acredito que você realmente veio, Ginevra.

- Nem eu. – respondi sinceramente.

Eu não conseguia encará-lo. Olhava para o chão e não tinha coragem para me mover sequer. Por Merlin, o que eu estava fazendo ali? Foi perdida em pensamentos que não percebi ele se aproximar e levantar meu queixo:

- Não precisa ficar com medo. – falou calmamente e beijou uma das minhas mãos enluvadas.

O olhar dele era tão intenso ao realizar aquele simples gesto, que eu senti minhas bochechas queimarem. E como eu parecia ter perdido a voz, ele continuou:

- Você sabe por que veio aqui, certo? Você sabe que quer...

Não terminou a frase, seus lábios começaram a roçar os meus de maneira lenta e delicada. Eu fechei os olhos e o ouvi murmurar:

- Eu não vou fazer nada que você não queira.

E eu não sabia se ele estava tentando assegurar a mim ou a si mesmo do que estava ocorrendo. Ele mordeu meu lábio inferior e eu pressionei mais meus lábios contra os dele. Até então, Draco tinha feito daquilo uma carícia suave. Foi com surpresa que senti repentinamente os braços dele se fecharem firmemente em volta da minha cintura e sua língua pedir passagem. Aquele cheiro de perfume caro me embriagava ainda mais do que as bebidas que eu havia tomado. Tudo que eu conseguia pensar, sentir e respirar era Draco Malfoy. Abracei-o pelo pescoço e afundei uma das minhas mãos em seus sedosos cabelos loiros, bagunçando-os. Ele me pegou pelas duas pernas e me prensou contra a parede, começando a beijar meu pescoço. Ele sabia exatamente que movimentos fazer e qual a pressão e velocidade dos mesmos. Quando ele sugou o meu ponto fraco na garganta, não pude evitar dizer o nome dele após um leve gemido:

- Ah, Draco.

- Você me deixa louco, Ginevra. – disse numa voz rouca contra os meus lábios, enquanto me apertava ainda mais contra a parede.

Eu podia sentir que estava excitando-o. Engoli em seco ao perceber que aquele corpo forte contra o meu também me excitava. Vi nos olhos dele um desejo enorme e perguntei-me se ele também poderia ver a mesma coisa nos meus. Eu acariciei o rosto dele com uma das minhas mãos. Ele fechou os olhos somente para sentir a minha carícia e eu sabia que ele estava entregue e naquele instante era meu. Beijei os lábios dele e senti que ele me carregava para outro lugar. Deitou-me no sofá e ajoelhou ao meu lado, enquanto afagava minhas pernas:

- Você é linda. Eu te quero desesperadamente.

- Draco, você é louco. – eu disse, com os olhos fechados, sentindo que ele beijava meu colo.

- Você também é louca, Ginevra. Somos dois loucos.

Novamente os lábios dele estavam sobre os meus. Era incrível como ele conseguia fazer um beijo sôfrego também ser lascivo. Eu não conseguia pensar em nada que não fosse aquele momento. Céus, como é que ele tinha tamanho poder sobre mim? Eu o puxava contra mim, como um ato instintivo. Era uma espécie de necessidade que eu sentisse o calor do corpo dele, sua respiração descompassada e as batidas desenfreadas de seu coração. Apesar de não tentar arrancar meu vestido, as mãos dele passeavam incansáveis pelas minhas pernas, até próximo a minha virilha. Ele parecia querer ousar mais, mas não tinha coragem para tanto. Uma parte de mim agradecia, pois eu sentiria menos culpa posteriormente. Minhas mãos se aventuravam por dentro das vestes dele, tentando tocar a pele quente do abdômen e peitoral. Nosso beijo parecia conter cada vez mais urgência. Eu podia sentir as mãos dele a contornarem minhas curvas, como se estivesse tentando decorar o meu corpo, mas de olhos fechados. Draco acariciou meus seios por cima do tecido do vestido e murmurou:

- Perfeitos. – e começou a beijar a pele exposta do meu colo.

Fechei os olhos automaticamente, o que ampliou a dimensão do que eu estava sentindo. Por onde a boca dele passava, deixava um rastro de calor na minha pele. Foi com muita surpresa que percebi que ele se afastou de mim. Abri meus olhos. Ele estava sentado na ponta do sofá com a cabeça nas mãos:

- O que houve? – perguntei, automaticamente.

Ele respirou fundo antes de me encarar:

- Eu te quero muito. Demais. Estou quase a ponto de perder o controle, mas não seria justo. Você merece mais do que minutos em uma sala vazia no meio de um evento. – disse e então fez com que eu ficasse sentada, puxando-me pelas mãos - Quero que a nossa primeira vez juntos seja perfeita, Ginevra. Não pode ser aqui e agora.

Primeira vez? Oh Merlin, eu e o Draco fazendo sexo? Isso seria uma traição muito maior! E pelo jeito que as coisas estavam indo, se eu não fizesse algo para impedir, aconteceria em breve. A minha vida estava tão errada ultimamente. Eu não podia me aventurar, eu era uma mãe de família. Não conseguia encontrar palavras para o que sentia quando estava com Draco, mas poderia encontrar muitas negativas para detalhar o meu sentimento de culpa ao pensar em meu marido e em meus filhos. Eu precisava me afastar do Draco antes que cometesse uma loucura ainda maior:

- Eu não deveria estar aqui. – murmurei, levantando-me – Eu vou voltar para o baile.

- Espere, Ginevra. Você não vai querer voltar assim. Deixa eu dar um jeito.

Ele sacou a varinha e pronunciou feitiços para que eu voltasse a ficar impecável e assim as pessoas não percebessem o que estive fazendo. Aproveitou também para destrancar a porta. Eu me virei para ir embora, quando ouvi a voz dele:

- Um obrigado seria de bom tom.

- Eu não vou te agradecer por me proporcionar mais uma rodada de culpa. – devolvi.

Draco me virou de frente para ele:

- Dessa vez eu não te arrastei até aqui. Você veio com seus próprios pés, foi uma escolha sua. E eu aprecio imensamente que tenha escolhido ficar comigo.

- Não é assim que as coisas funcionam, Draco. Eu apenas me deixei levar. Quando bebo fico impulsiva. – defendi-me.

- Não me venha com essa desculpa esfarrapada, Ginevra. Eu te espero no mesmo hotel onde jantamos da última vez. Sexta-feira, à tarde. 3h. Pergunte na recepção por uma suíte reservada em nome de Adam Wilkinson, já que não pretendo usar meu nome verdadeiro, só por precaução.

- Draco, eu não vou. – respondi, antevendo o que ele pretendia fazer comigo em uma suíte de hotel.

Ele apoiou suas mãos sobre meus ombros nus e lançou um olhar complacente:

- Eu sei que você tem medo, Ginevra. Também sei que você se sente culpada. Mas eu não posso evitar te querer. Odeio pensar que o Potter pode te tocar sempre que bem entender e eu não. Tenho ciúmes. Eu te perdi uma vez, não suportaria perder de novo.

- Draco, você não me tem. Eu sou uma mulher casada. – tentei chamá-lo à razão e senti que as mãos dele fizeram uma maior pressão sobre os meus ombros.

Por alguns instantes reinou o silêncio e não continuamos a fixar os olhos um do outro, até que ele resolveu responder ao que eu tinha dito:

- Diga que não me ama, Ginevra. Diga olhando nos meus olhos e eu te deixarei em paz.

Eu abri e fechei a boca várias vezes:

- Eu... – foi tudo o que cheguei a murmurar.

Por que raios eu não conseguia dizer que não o amava? Era a solução para acabar com a culpa que andava me assombrando desde que tínhamos nos beijado nessa mesma sala há semanas atrás. Merlin, eu estava tão confusa! Não sabia mais o que sentia por ele, só sabia que estava se intensificando cada vez mais. Eu não era mais uma adolescente para sentir aquela montanha-russa de sentimentos por ele, mas ainda assim sentia. Diante daquela minha derrota, mordi meu lábio inferior e olhei para o chão. Ele cessou o contato físico:

- É melhor que você vá, Ginevra. Já deve fazer uma meia hora que estamos aqui. Eu darei um tempo pra sair depois que você se for.

- Tchau. – eu respondi, não sabendo muito bem o que dizer e me dirigi até a porta.

- Te espero na 6ª feira e à propósito, também te amo.

Eu estava girando a maçaneta e um sorriso involuntário surgiu nos meus lábios ao ouvir a última sentença dele. Não respondi, uma vez que não confiava nas palavras que poderiam ser proferidas por mim – afinal, mesmo que eu relutasse em admitir, o Draco estava certo... Havia sido minha escolha estar ali. Portanto apenas fui embora. Sem olhar para trás.

***

"_A vida é sempre a mesma para todos: rede de ilusões e desenganos. O quadro é único, a moldura é que é diferente." __**(Florbela Espanca)**_

Decepção...

Era difícil conter a alegria que se instalara dentro de mim. Ginevra tinha admitido – implicitamente – que me amava, não? Pelo menos foi assim que interpretei o silêncio dela. Arrumei minha aparência antes de retornar ao baile. Não lembrava ser tão difícil de conter a vontade de sorrir e ter que continuar a interpretar a mesma pessoa calculada e inexpressiva de sempre. Eu não deveria vasculhar o salão com o olhar procurando a dona de meus pensamentos, então não o fiz. Postei-me ao lado de Astoria pelo resto da noite, mas nada poderia me arrancar o arrebatamento em que me encontrava, mesmo que tivesse que guardá-lo somente para mim. Ginevra me amava e em menos de uma semana poderíamos ir até o fim. Mal posso esperar! Merlin sabe que a espera de 22 anos foi mais que longa. Só de pensar no corpo dela nu em uma cama, com seus cabelos vermelhos fazendo contraste com os lençóis brancos... Ah, eu fico louco de desejo! Preciso não pensar nisso ou meu corpo começará a apresentar sinais constrangedores para o local em que estou no momento. Provavelmente Astoria ficaria lisonjeada ao pensar que ela causava tal efeito em mim. Pobre Astoria... Muito bela, mas nunca foi capaz de me causar tanta paixão quanto a Ginevra foi.

Eu me enterrei no trabalho no Ministério e na minha campanha durante aquela semana ou seria crível que o excesso de pensamentos sobre aquela ruiva tirasse a minha sanidade. Eu chegava à noite na mansão, jantava, tomava banho e desabava na cama pelo cansaço. Tentei evitar o assédio da minha mulher, mas na 4ª-feira fracassei (ou me deixei fracassar, não sei). Eu estava no box do banheiro, debaixo do jato de água morna do chuveiro, já no fim do banho. Estava prestes a fechar a torneira quando ouvi o box se abrindo e fechando em seguida. Virei-me e era Astoria, completamente nua:

- O que está fazendo aqui, querida? – perguntei, num tom que julgava ser agradável.

- Não é óbvio, Draco? – ela me empurrou contra a parede de azulejos frios – Eu não sei o que está acontecendo com você. Antes costumava ter um apetite sexual de certa forma regular e agora, é quase como se eu fosse uma paisagem para você. – ela reclamou.

- Astoria, meu bem, eu não sei do que você está falando... – tentei me fazer de desentendido.

Ela estava certa. Ultimamente eu fazia menos sexo com ela. Não que eu fizesse com outras, mas eu parecia ter desenvolvido alguma espécie de lealdade pelo que eu sentia em relação à Ginevra. Coisa que eu não poderia me dar ao luxo de ter, sendo um homem casado... Era tão óbvio que seria uma questão de tempo para que Astoria começasse a reclamar e desconfiar:

- Você anda fazendo sexo com alguma vadia por aí? – perguntou, olhando-me atentamente.

- Não. – eu respondi e era puramente verdade.

- Então qual é o seu problema, Draco Malfoy? Eu não te atraio mais? – perguntou, meio desesperada.

Não era esse o problema. Eu sempre achei a Astoria atraente:

- Não é isso, amor.

- Então é o que? Crise de meia idade? Impotência sexual?

Eu arregalei meus olhos, inconformado que ela estivesse considerando tais hipóteses:

- Muito menos! –respondi, indignado – Eu apenas tenho trabalhado demais nos últimos tempos e estou cansado.

- Cansado? – perguntou, cética – O cansaço nunca te impediu de ficar quase _dois_ meses sem fazer sexo comigo!

Quase dois meses... É, eu realmente estava sendo forte. Eu geralmente não aguento nem duas ou três semanas. O que dirá quase dois meses... Isso está ficando mais do que suspeito. A Ginevra que me perdoe, mas eu duvido também que ela esteja deixando o Potter em abstinência. É arriscado demais. Se a Astoria desconfiar que eu esteja com outra ela irá até o fim pra descobrir quem é:

- Vou ter que te lembrar da minha potência, porque pelo visto você já esqueceu. - eu respondi, virando o jogo e prensando-a contra a parede de azulejos.

Ela sorriu maliciosamente:

- Eu senti muita falta do seu corpo, Draco-mau.

Ela costumava me chamar assim nos momentos íntimos desde que eu a deixei esgotada após nossa noite de núpcias. Era meio bobo esse apelido, mas eu o aceitava. Ninguém além de nós iria ouvir mesmo. Eu a beijei e inevitavelmente meus pensamentos foram parar na ruiva. Primeiro tentei espantá-los, mas não fui bem-sucedido nesse intuito. Então tentei fingir que Astoria era Ginevra, apenas precisava tomar o cuidado para não trocar nomes. Logo melhor nem dizer nome algum. Funcionou razoavelmente bem. Fizemos sexo uma vez no chuveiro. Foi bom, mas eu precisava de mais. Não tinha me dado conta de que sentia tanta falta disso. Realizei um feitiço de secagem em mim e minha mulher. A seguir, carreguei-a até a cama, enquanto mordiscava seu pescoço. Os gemidos dela eram mais altos que os que a Ginevra emitia quando eu fazia o mesmo gesto, beirando o exagero. Eu diria que é fingimento se não soubesse o quão escandalosa Astoria pode ser nessas circunstâncias. Derrubei-a na cama, explorando o corpo dela com minhas mãos e boca. Não por muito tempo. Astoria não era inibida e apreciava imensamente me proporcionar prazer. Eu fechei meus olhos, tentando aproveitar mais as sensações que ela estava me causando. Era muito bom, mas eu não estava tão interessado assim em preliminares. Os fatídicos quase dois meses me fizeram ter mais pressa. Abri meus olhos e puxei o quadril de Astoria contra o meu, penetrando-a. Não era exatamente a minha posição favorita, uma vez que não gostava de ter a sensação de que Astoria estava controlando. Por isso, não muito depois eu pedi que ela ficasse de quatro. Essa posição me permitia ir mais fundo dentro dela. Não demorou para que eu gozasse, não era como se eu estivesse me segurando. Eu desabei na cama. Se antes eu estava cansado, agora mais ainda. Porém, pelo menos agora eu estava com um melhor humor. Fechei os olhos, eles pesavam. Estava quase dormindo quando senti Astoria morder o lóbulo da minha orelha. Sim, ela estava querendo outra rodada. Continuei de olhos fechados e ela beijou meu pescoço. Sorri e abri os olhos:

- Tá, sua safada. Você ganhou. – eu resmunguei com um sorriso malicioso, enquanto a puxava pelas mãos – Deixo você ficar por cima dessa vez.

- Safada? Talvez um pouco. Mas apenas estou exigindo meus direitos como esposa. Adoro ter você pra mim. – ela disse, montando sobre mim.

Eu fechei os olhos quando ela começou a se movimentar sobre mim. Era mais cômodo deixar que ela fizesse o esforço físico a essa altura do campeonato. Imaginei que era Ginevra sobre mim, não conseguia controlar meus pensamentos. O prazer pareceu triplicar. Seus cabelos vermelhos esvoaçavam conforme seus movimentos ritmados... A imagem pareceu tão real que eu me assustei, abrindo meus olhos em seguida. Era Astoria que suava em cima de mim com seus cabelos dourados. Seus olhos verdes estavam fixos em mim e pelas expressões no rosto dela eu podia dizer que estava sentindo prazer crescente. Dessa vez me segurei para gozar ao mesmo tempo em que ela. Deixei que ela deitasse sobre meu peito, recobrando a respiração:

- Boa noite, Astoria. – falei, demonstrando que queria dormir.

- Boa noite, Draco. – respondeu, suspirando.

Enfim, fazer sexo com a Astoria era ótimo. Entretanto, se meus sonhos condisserem com a verdade... Fazer sexo com a Ginevra será perfeito. Foi pensando nisso que me dirigi ao Ritz Hotel na 6ª feira à tarde. Cheguei meia hora antes do combinado na Deluxe Suíte que eu havia reservado. Era aconchegante e luxuosa, do jeito que eu gosto, do jeito que a Ginevra merece. Eu sentei no sofá da sala de estar para esperar. Observei a mesinha de centro, a cor creme das paredes, o carpete, os quadros que ali haviam, as cortinas e outros móveis. Mal podia esperar para usar a cama confortável do cômodo ao lado, mas o melhor de tudo era com quem eu a usaria. Permiti a mim mesmo sorrir maliciosamente e respirei profundamente.

Chegou 3h horas da tarde e eu estava mais do que ansioso. _"A qualquer minuto agora." _Era o que eu pensara. No entanto as horas passaram e ela não chegava. Fui embora às 18h. Quando me dei conta do papel de palhaço que eu estivera desempenhando ao esperar uma mulher para um encontro por três horas inteiras. Quando já tinha me convencido de que não era um simples atraso. Ela não viera, era tudo. Eu estava mais do que desapontado. Como ela podia ter feito isso comigo? Eu senti falta dela desde o nosso último encontro, pensei nela e sonhei com ela. A sensação que eu sentia era terrível, como se alguém tivesse aberto um buraco no meu peito. Merlin, quando é que eu havia me tornado tão dependente? Eu precisava fazer algo e esse algo poderia aprofundar meu desapontamento ou me tirar dele.


	6. Risco e Provocações

Capítulo 5: Risco/Provocações

_When it's a desperate love, risk is high  
Cheating hearts making alibis  
In the shadows someone is waiting  
Waiting for their lover to come tonight_

**[Desesperate Love – America]**

Eu estava sozinha em casa. Harry estava trabalhando e só voltaria depois das 18h. Mesmo sabendo que meu marido não daria por minha falta eu não pude ir me encontrar com Draco. Aquilo estava se tornando perigoso demais. Ainda mais agora que descobri que o que sentia por ele na época de Hogwarts voltou. Não adianta continuar negando o que sinto por Draco Malfoy. Por mais que me machuque ficar longe dele, eu não devo continuar me encontrando com ele às escondidas. O Harry não merece isso. Meus filhos não merecem isso. Devo me conformar que esse amor terá que ser sacrificado. Olhei para o relógio da cozinha insistentemente e quando deu 3h e eu ainda estava ali, senti um aperto no coração. Percebi que a menos que eu me ocupasse, o lado irracional de mim venceria aquela batalha. Comecei a cozinhar. Por incrível que pareça isso tem efeito terapêutico sobre mim quando quero me desligar (principalmente de pensamentos indevidos). Funcionava melhor quando eu fazia à moda trouxa e como eu realmente precisava que aquilo funcionasse, resolvi fazer da forma mais difícil. Fiz bolo de passas, bolo bakewell, cookies e sanduíches, além de chá. Nunca em sã consciência eu conseguiria comer tudo aquilo sozinha, era perceptível quando arrumei a mesa. Sentei numa cadeira e fechei os olhos. Céus, como eu estava cansada depois de tudo isso! Nem sei que horas eram. Queria olhar no relógio e me jogar no sofá, mas nem para isso eu parecia ter pique. Fiquei assim por alguns momentos, tentando criar coragem para ir tomar um banho e assim aliviar o cansaço. No entanto, antes que eu pudesse tomar qualquer decisão, a campainha soou. Às vezes Harry tocava a campainha só para que eu tivesse que ir recebê-lo na porta com um beijo. Peguei a minha varinha e me ajeitei. Em seguida me dirigi à porta de entrada e a abri. Eu gritei ao ver uma figura encapuzada. Aquilo me lembrava horrivelmente de um Comensal da Morte, mas sem a máscara. Ergui minha varinha, pronta para utilizá-la ao menor movimento do indivíduo:

- Não se mexa ou eu te estuporo! – ameacei.

Ouvi um riso sarcástico por debaixo daquele capuz e fiquei confusa:

- É assim que recebe seus convidados, Sra. Potter? Quanta hospitalidade! – ele disse e eu automaticamente reconheci o dono daquela voz.

Mas o que diabos ele estava fazendo na minha casa?!? Mas quanto mais eu rezo mais assombração me aparece!!! Deus está testando meus limites ou o quê? Eu me esforcei tanto pra não ir ao Ritz Hotel e não pensar em Draco Malfoy e agora ele está na porta da minha casa...

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Malfoy? – tentei ser fria.

- Você vai mesmo me deixar aqui fora, Ginevra? – pude notar indignação e raiva naquela pergunta.

Mordi o lábio inferior, meio em dúvida, mas me afastei para deixá-lo passar. Ele baixou o capuz de sua capa e eu o conduzi até a cozinha. Depois do que aconteceu entre nós no baile de máscaras em um sofá, acho pouco prudente me sentar em um com ele. Ele sentou-se à mesa e pareceu impressionado:

- Foi você quem cozinhou tudo isso? – e eu movi a cabeça afirmativamente – Uau, quantas pessoas você está esperando?

- Eu apenas cozinhei porque me deu vontade, Malfoy. Alguma coisa contra?

- Agora é Malfoy, é? O que está acontecendo, Ginevra? Eu fiquei te esperando como um idiota e você aqui cozinhando _só_ porque acha legal. Pensei que você me amasse também, mas não, eu sou um idiota por ter pensado isso. Pra mim você não é um simples caso, você não é a outra. Pra mim você é _a mulher_. Não sou homem de ficar me humilhando por nenhuma mulher, se você não percebeu. Pare de brincar comigo!

- Eu não estou brincando com você, Draco! – me defendi – É você quem me persegue. Se você não ficasse atrás de mim eu provavelmente não teria descoberto que ainda te amo e então eu seria feliz na ignorância. Foi por isso que eu não fui nesse encontro. Porque eu te amo. Eu não posso continuar tendo um caso com você. Só vou conseguir machucar as pessoas a minha volta que eu também amo. Assim como você não deve querer me dividir com o Harry, eu também não quero ter que te dividir com a Astoria.

- É óbvio que eu odeio o fato de ter que te dividir com o Potter. – ele levantou-se e passou a andar de um lado para o outro - Mas ainda assim é melhor do que não te ter. Seríamos crucificados por nossas famílias e sociedade se nos divorciássemos para ficarmos juntos. Eu queria que você fosse a minha mulher, Ginevra, juro que queria estar casado com você. Mas ambos sabemos que não foi isso o que aconteceu. Uma das únicas vezes na minha vida, senão a única, que eu não fui egoísta foi quando eu deixei você terminar comigo. Como eu já te disse, eu fui forçado a virar Comensal da Morte, eu pensei na sua segurança. Mas depois você estava com Potter, vocês viraram noivos e se casaram. Eu alimentava uma esperança idiota que o casamento de vocês não daria certo e então eu poderia me aproximar de novo, mas isso não aconteceu também. Quando seu primeiro filho nasceu eu percebi o quão burro estava sendo. Tentei construir uma família também. Mas você nunca saiu da minha cabeça. Não posso continuar nesse inferno, Ginevra. Foram 22 anos e eu não te esqueci, isso não vai acontecer. Então se acostume, porque eu não vou te deixar escapar. Não quando eu sei que você corresponde os meus sentimentos. – falou tudo muito rapidamente e me puxou da cadeira, fazendo com que eu me levantasse - É muito peso para eu carregar isso sozinho. Eu não estou te prometendo um mar de rosas. Vai ter sofrimento? Vai, estaremos traindo pessoas que nos amam. Vai ter culpa, vai ter lágrimas. Mas também haverá alegria em uma troca de olhares cúmplice, sentimento em um abraço e amor verdadeiro em um beijo.

Draco me olhou profundamente, para depois me acolher em seus braços e por fim me beijar. Não tinha como eu resistir àquele beijo, não depois de tudo o que ele tinha dito. Ele não estava tentando me bolinar nem nada. As mãos dele estavam na minha cintura e ele parecia concentrado em demonstrar naquele beijo tudo o que tinha dito anteriormente em palavras. O tormento, a espera, a frustração e o amor que sobreviveu a tudo isso. As minhas mãos foram parar atrás do pescoço dele. Acariciei os cabelos dele de maneira delicada. Eu me sentia tão bem nos braços dele. Ali parecia ser o meu lugar, era uma sensação inebriante. Eu tinha esquecido de todo o resto. O mundo parecia se resumir a mim, ele e aquele beijo. Nem sei durante quanto tempo permanecemos naquele beijo, tudo o que sei é que pulei para longe dele ao ouvir a voz do Harry vir da sala:

- Querida, onde você está? Eu já cheguei.

Definitivamente eu estava ferrada. Como é que eu explicaria a presença do Malfoy?

- Relaxa, eu tenho uma desculpa. – Draco sussurrou e sentou-se à mesa novamente, começando a comer como se não tivesse nenhuma preocupação.

Respirei fundo e resolvi confiar nele:

- Estou na cozinha, Harry. Temos visita. – falei em voz alta o suficiente para que ele pudesse me ouvir do outro cômodo.

Poucos instantes depois, Harry entrou na cozinha. Beijou meus lábios brevemente e Draco pigarreou para chamar a atenção. Minhas bochechas estavam vermelhas de vergonha. Vi o Harry olhar para Draco com uma expressão ao mesmo tempo surpresa e desconfiada:

- O que faz aqui, Malfoy?

- Eu vim falar com você, Potter. Mas quando cheguei você ainda não estava aqui. Então a sua esposa foi muito gentil em me fazer companhia e me convidar para um chá enquanto te esperávamos. Seus dotes culinários são extraordinários, Sra. Potter.

- Obrigada. – eu agradeci o elogio, corando ainda mais.

Minhas mãos estavam geladas. Eu ainda estava com medo pelo que estava acontecendo. Foi por pouco, realmente por muito pouco que Harry não nos pegou no flagra. Nós tínhamos e ainda estávamos correndo um risco muito grande. Será que eu estava pronta para correr tais riscos mesmo que fosse por um sentimento tão intenso e irracional como o amor?

- Sobre o que você quer falar comigo, Malfoy? Por que não me procurou no Ministério? – Harry quis saber.

Draco ainda parecia tranquilo. Como é que ele conseguia? Eu estava quase tendo um treco, como se a qualquer minuto o Harry fosse gritar "Aha! Vocês são uns bastardos mentirosos e traidores!". Felizmente, o meu marido não parecia estar prestando atenção aos meus sinais de nervosismo. Eu olhei para Draco. Qual desculpa ele usaria para não ter procurado Harry no Ministério? Era perfeitamente plausível que ele tivesse feito isso se quisesse conversar com meu marido. Não era como se eles fossem amigos que frequentavam um a casa do outro. Ele tomou um gole de chá antes de responder:

- Você é meu oponente político, Potter. Eu acho que durante essa campanha não devemos jogar sujo, certo? Eu vim estender a minha bandeira de paz. Achei que seria mais convincente se eu me desse ao trabalho de vir até a sua casa para tal. Além do mais, para provar as boas intenções que tenho, gostaria de convidá-los para um almoço na Mansão Malfoy. Como está a agenda de vocês para o domingo?

Tive que me controlar para que meu queixo não caísse. Realmente o Draco tinha um sangue-frio invejável. Se eu não soubesse que ele tinha inventado aquilo nesse instante, teria acreditado. O Harry pareceu ponderar e em seguida olhou para mim:

- O que você acha disso, Ginny?

Eu engoli em seco e me recompus, antes de responder ao Harry:

- Acho que deveríamos aceitar o convite, Harry. Mostra que você não está declarando guerra ao Malfoy mesmo sendo seu oponente.

- Muito bem, então. Malfoy, nós iremos. A que horas você quer marcar?

- Meio dia está bom? – Draco perguntou e nós concordamos.

Ele então se levantou e apertou a mão do Harry:

- Eu aprecio o fato de estar sendo cordial, Potter. Nos vemos no domingo.

A seguir ele postou seus olhos cinzentos em mim e pegou a minha mão, beijando-a:

- Foi um prazer, Sra. Potter. Obrigado por ser tão _boa_ anfitriã.

Eu não respondi, nem ao menos sorri. Tinha consciência do olhar atento do meu marido sobre mim. Harry se ofereceu para acompanhá-lo até a porta e ele soltou a minha mão, indo embora sem olhar para trás. Pouco depois o Harry voltou:

- Ginny, o Malfoy de alguma maneira te molestou ou faltou com respeito enquanto eu não estava aqui?

- Não, Harry. O que te faz pensar que o Malfoy faria uma coisa dessas? – perguntei, colocando em meu rosto uma expressão confusa.

- Ele é o Malfoy. Vivia implicando com a sua família nos tempos de escola. – justificou.

- Você disse bem, Harry, nos tempos de escola. Agora ele não é mais assim. Acho que o tempo o amadureceu.

Ah, fazia muito tempo que a implicação do Draco comigo passou para o nível de perseguição devido a outros interesses na minha pessoa que não me ofender e humilhar. No entanto, Harry não poderia saber disso e por mim continuaria a não saber. Infelizmente, Draco estava certo, seríamos execrados se alguém suspeitasse de nosso envolvimento amoroso. Mal podia acreditar que eu estava cedendo... Nossos sentimentos poderiam ser verdadeiros, mas trair o cônjuge continuava a ser errado, poxa. Inevitavelmente, no fundo, eu sentia que estava metendo os pés pelas mãos... Mas a situação era tão irresistível quando eu estava perto dele. Aliás, ele em si parecia irresistível para mim. Eu estava tão, mas tão ferrada! Se aqueles pensamentos continuassem a me atormentar sem descanso eu com certeza ficaria louca em breve. Nisso, mais uma vez entrava a necessidade de me ocupar. Estava mais do que na hora de ter _aquela _conversa com o Harry que eu vinha adiando. Ele fez menção de que iria subir para tomar banho, mas eu não deixei. Coloquei minha mão em seu ombro e disse:

- Nós precisamos conversar, Harry.

- Precisa ser agora? – ele perguntou, com uma cara de quem não estava minimamente a fim de discutir a relação, apesar de não ser exatamente sobre isso do que eu queria tratar.

- Hum, eu prefiro que sim. – respondi e ambos sentamos à mesa.

- Ao menos posso comer enquanto conversamos? – perguntou, olhando cobiçoso para o que eu havia cozinhado.

- Claro. – dei de ombros e respirei fundo antes de continuar – Harry, eu quero voltar a trabalhar. – fui direto ao ponto.

Ele pareceu confuso:

- Mas por que, Ginny? Eu não deixo faltar nada pra você e as crianças.

Eu o assisti começar comer um pedaço de bolo e se servir de chá, antes de voltar a falar:

- Quando eu engravidei pela primeira vez, você achou que fosse melhor que eu parasse de trabalhar. Eu acabei concordando. Mas agora todos os nossos filhos estão em Hogwarts. Estou cansada de ficar aqui sozinha.

- Mas Ginny, o que as pessoas vão pensar se você começar a trabalhar agora? Que eu não consigo manter a casa sozinho?

Eu o fuzilei com meu olhar, não acreditava no que estava ouvindo:

- Quem é você e o que fez com o meu marido?!? Pode ir parando com esse argumento machista. Você nunca se preocupou demais com o que as pessoas falassem de você. Além do mais, perceberiam que eu não sou uma inútil que só serviu pra procriar e servir de seu bibelô.

- Como é que você pode dizer isso de si mesma? – foi a vez de ele ficar indignado - Eu te amo! Você não é nenhuma inútil ou um enfeite na minha estante. Ginny, você deveria saber que eu sempre apenas quis o melhor para você.

Ele e aquela maldita mania de se achar o senhor da verdade. Meu sangue fervia de raiva quando ele achava que tudo o que ele achava e fazia era o melhor:

- O melhor? – perguntei, não me preocupando em esconder o sarcasmo - Maldita seja a sua presunção, Harry James Potter!

- Ginny, eu sou um homem público... – tentou aparentar calma, mas eu podia ver que seus punhos estavam fechados e sua voz mais alta que o normal.

Eu não pensei duas vezes em interrompê-lo:

- Eu pensava que nosso casamento era uma parceria. Mas não, você me deixa fora de decisões tão importantes quanto a de concorrer ao cargo de ministro. Eu estou comunicando que vou voltar a trabalhar em consideração a você. Não vou simplesmente esconder da mesma forma que você fez.

- Eu apenas queria te fazer uma surpresa. Pensei que você ficaria feliz com isso. Mas pelo visto me enganei... Por que você está agindo como uma idiota, Ginny? Será que idiotice é contagioso e o Malfoy passou pra você? – perguntou, já levantando da mesa.

- Cale a boca! – eu gritei – Não meta o Malfoy nisso! O único idiota que vejo por aqui é você. Idiota e insensível. Demorou, mas a fama parece ter subido à sua cabeça. Eu sou apenas a mulher-troféu que você quer exibir por aí. Não era pra ser assim! Não era!

Eu não sabia mais se queria gritar, chorar, sumir dali ou os três juntos. Ultimamente minhas brigas com Harry eram mais frequentes. Minha vida conjugal estava se tornando um inferno. Onde estava aquele Harry carinhoso, atencioso e compreensivo com quem eu casei? Tudo o que eu conseguia ver era um homem metido-a-dono-da-verdade e individualista. Eu não me sentia mais como sua igual. Ele me pegou pelos pulsos com força e me chacoalhou enquanto falava:

- Isso é um absurdo! É você quem anda implicando comigo. Eu já disse que eu te amo. Se você soubesse a quantidade de mulheres...

Mais uma vez eu o cortei, encarando- com raiva:

- Quantas mulheres o quê, Harry Potter? Isso foi uma ameaça? Você vai procurar outras, seu cachorro?!?

Eu teria batido nele se os meus pulsos não estivessem sendo segurados com tanta força. Os lábios dele eram uma linha fina e eu podia dizer pela expressão do rosto dele que estava muito bravo. O vidro da cozinha se estilhaçou. E eu tive que quebrar aquele repentino silêncio:

- Você é a merda de um desequilibrado! Quantas coisas mais vai quebrar nessa casa até se dar por satisfeito, hein? – eu perguntei e algumas taças dentro do armário também se partiram – Eu odeio quando você faz isso!

- Você me tira do sério, mulher. – ele reclamou, a voz carregada – Eu só queria dizer que é só você quem eu quero, sua teimosa.

A seguir ele me puxou bruscamente contra ele, empurrando seus lábios contra os meus. Eu tentei escapar (ainda estava com muita raiva para deixar que ele me beijasse), mas ele não deixou. Então eu chorei. Tudo o que eu _não _precisava era que o Harry me forçasse a fazer sexo de reconciliação com ele. Que espécie de homem ele tinha se tornado, Merlin?

Àquela altura eu não duvidava de mais nada com relação ao comportamento dele. Mas então ele parou e me observou. Deve ter percebido que eu estava chorando, porque vi arrependimento e tristeza no olhar dele antes que me abraçasse. Eu não o abracei de volta, mas me deixei levar pela sensação confortável de ter um corpo quente próximo ao meu:

- Amor, me perdoa. Eu acho que ando estressado. Eu não queria fazer você chorar, Gi.

Respirei fundo e fiz ele me soltar:

- Eu quero ficar sozinha. – anunciei e saí da cozinha, direto para o meu quarto.

***

_"A maior provocação aos orgulhosos é o orgulho alheio."__**(William Cowper )**_

Provocações...

Astoria havia aprovado minha ideia de convidar os Potter para almoçarem conosco no domingo. Disse que estava orgulhosa de mim por eu ter superado as minhas rixas do passado com ele. Haha, na verdade não era bem assim... Eu estava disputando o cargo político e também Ginevra. Não me parecia que eu e o Potter algum dia fossemos deixar de ter pendências. Não era exatamente minha culpa que ele quisesse as mesmas coisas que eu...

Acordei às 8h da manhã no domingo. Astoria ainda dormia. Deixei que ela continuasse descansando. Tomei um banho para acordar com maior eficiência. Respirei fundo ao pensar que dali a cerca de quatro horas eu veria a minha ruiva e... Não poderia fazer nada! Quer dizer, não poderia tocá-la do jeito que eu desejava. Eu não era tão cafajeste assim para fazer isso com o Potter e a Astoria presentes. Não fiquei enrolando embaixo do chuveiro, de nada adiantaria. Desci até a sala de jantar e ordenei que os elfos servissem meu café-da-manhã. Quando retornei ao quarto para escovar os dentes, aproveitei para acordar Astoria. A seguir fui para o meu escritório ler O Profeta Diário, confiava que minha mulher se encarregaria que os elfos fizessem preparativos impecáveis para o almoço. Em um primeiro momento, eu apenas passei os olhos pelo jornal, para saber do que se tratava. A seguir comecei a ler. Era importante eu saber o que estava sendo veiculado sobre mim na mídia. Eu e Potter estávamos na capa do jornal, em uma manchete que dizia quais eram os principais pontos da plataforma política minha e dele, baseando-se no que dissemos em nossos discursos. Havia também entrevistas nas quais os eleitores expressavam suas opiniões sobre mim e Potter como candidatos. Ao final da leitura, eu sorri. Mesmo Potter sendo o herói do Mundo Mágico, havia uma boa parte de pessoas que estavam querendo ver mudanças. Potter era o candidato apoiado pela situação, eu era o candidato da oposição. Eu representava mudanças. Apenas precisava convencer mais uma parcela de eleitores de que eles também queriam ver mudanças. A Pansy trabalha no Profeta, talvez eu devesse falar com ela para que me concedessem uma entrevista...

Astoria bateu à porta do meu escritório e entrou. A seguir se dirigiu até a minha escrivaninha e sentou-se na ponta dela, virando-se para mim:

- Amor, você tá muito ocupado?

- Não, por quê? – eu a interroguei.

- Vamos escrever uma carta para Scorpius? – pediu, com os olhos brilhando.

- Agora? – questionei, arqueando minhas sobrancelhas.

- Sim, Draco. Eu quero saber como o nosso filho está.

Eu sorri:

- Ok, eu também quero saber. Pode pegar uma pena, um tinteiro e um pergaminho?

Astoria levantou-se e conjurou o que lhe pedi e depois se sentou em meu colo sem me pedir permissão. Respirei profundamente. Não estava disposto a demonstrar que aquilo de alguma forma me incomodava. Eu e ela começamos a discutir o que escrever e no fim ficou dessa forma:

_Scorpius,_

_Está tudo bem com você, filho? Como vão as coisas em Hogwarts? Estamos te enviando dinheiro com essa carta. Se precisar de mais avise-nos. Não ande sozinho à noite após o toque de recolher. Não deixe de estudar todas as matérias. Não vá até a Floresta Proibida – se ela tem esse nome é por bons motivos. Não se meta em encrencas ou brigas. Treine quadribol com afinco para que a Sonserina ganhe a Taça. Seja gentil com as garotas. Não se coloque em situações de perigo._

_Essas acima foram nossas recomendações. Eu e sua mãe estamos bem. Minha campanha vai bem também. Na semana passada a sua mãe promoveu um Baile Beneficente. Convidamos os Potter para virem almoçar conosco hoje._

_Comporte-se._

_Estamos com saudades_

_Beijos_

_Draco e Astoria_

- Vou achar Pégasus para que entregue a carta. – anunciei, o que fez com que ela se levantasse.

- Tudo bem. – e me deu um selinho – Não demore, amor. Em breve os Potter estarão aqui e temos que estar prontos para recebê-los.

- Não se preocupe, querida. – eu assegurei.

Saí do meu escritório e me dirigi ao corujal da Mansão Malfoy. Pégasus voou até mim obedientemente ao me ver. Atei à sua pata a carta e uma pequena bolsinha com dinheiro. Acariciei o topo da cabeça da coruja:

- Leve até o Scorpius em Hogwarts. – pedi e ouvi um pio baixo, que me pareceu concordância, antes que levantasse voo.

Respirei profundamente. Naquele instante os anos pareciam pesar nas minhas costas. Fui invadido por memórias...

O meu 6º ano em Hogwarts havia sido agridoce. Eu havia comido o pão que o diabo cuspiu e amassou, tentando cumprir a missão que Voldemort me dera. Não comia direito, não dormia direito e estava em um estado adiantado de estresse por saber o que aconteceria se eu não conseguisse matar o Diretor. Faltava pouco para eu enlouquecer sob tanta pressão que eu me encontrava. Não aconteceu porque a caçula dos Weasley foi a minha luz no meio de tantas trevas que havia na minha vida. Lembro que naquele ano letivo, nosso primeiro encontro foi na Torre de Astronomia. Não foi exatamente premeditado. Eu tinha ido até lá para escapar da Pansy querendo saber o que havia de errado comigo. Ela nunca entenderia. Pansy era inclusive incapaz de enxergar que não éramos namorados. No máximo colegas que ficavam de vez em quando. Nem ela nem ninguém parecia ser capaz de me entender. Queria ficar a sós com meus pensamentos destrutivos e amargos. Nada melhor do que a Torre de Astronomia para curtir uma fossa sozinho, certo? Errado! Ao chegar lá em cima percebi que havia mais alguém. A pessoa olhava para o céu. Fui me aproximando e percebi que era uma garota. Aproximei-me mais ainda e percebi que era a Weasley. Quem sabe irritá-la não me animaria ao menos um pouquinho? Foi o que havia pensado:

- Ora, ora. O que a coelha está fazendo fora da toca tão tarde? – perguntei, tentando usar meu tom habitualmente irônico.

Ela virara-se com uma cara de poucos amigos:

- Pensei que aqui teria um pouco de paz, mas pelo visto estava enganada. – respondeu, fazendo-se de superior e passando por mim, em direção às escadas.

Eu não deixei que ela se fosse, segurei-a pelo braço:

- Pra que tanto mau humor, Weasleyzinha? Medo?

Ela bufou:

- Me solta, Malfoy. Eu não tenho medo de você.

- Ah, a coragem grifinória... – comentei com desprezo – Se lembra do ano passado naquele corredor? – indaguei, sorrindo com malícia.

Ela pareceu me fuzilar com o olhar:

- Não ouse sequer pensar nisso, Malfoy! – disse com visível indignação e a seguir olhou para seu braço que ainda era segurado por mim – Vai me soltar por bem ou por mal?

Eu a soltei, dando de ombros:

- Não precisava ficar tão bravinha. Eu sei que você não vai admitir que gostou... – falei, despreocupadamente – Pode ir embora agora.

Ela apontou o dedo em riste para mim:

- Você é um idiota, Malfoy. Eu não gostei coisa nenhuma! Você me pegou num momento de fraqueza. O estúpido do Miguel consolando aquela vaca da Chang... E eu saio daqui quando eu quiser e não na hora em que você mandar. A Torre não é sua, Malfoy.

Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha, cinicamente:

- Para quem não quer me beijar você está a tempo demais nessa Torre, Weasleyzinha.

- Ora, seu... – ela disse entredentes e tentou me dar um tapa, mas eu fui rápido o suficiente para impedi-la – Você é ridículo.

- Não preciso ouvir seus _elogios_. Vai me deixar sozinho com os meus pensamentos para me distrair ou vai me ajudar na distração?

- Poupe-me. – ela reclamou, desvencilhando-se de mim e indo embora.

Havia um pequeno sorriso em meus lábios. Irritá-la até que me fez bem. Obviamente não era apenas aquilo o que eu queria. Se eu já queria beijá-la no ano passado, agora que eu havia provado daqueles lábios eu desejava mais. Quem sabe eu conseguisse que seus beijos se tornassem bálsamo para as minhas dores... Eu ia consideravelmente à biblioteca. As pessoas deveriam pensar que eu estava com a síndrome da sangue-ruim Granger, mas a verdade era que na maior parte do tempo em que eu estava lá não estava estudando as matérias de Hogwarts e sim lendo sobre diferentes métodos de matar e tentando articular planos com base neles. Por algumas vezes eu encontrei Ginevra na biblioteca também. Era natural que ela estivesse preocupada com os N.O.M.s. Resolvi _acidentalmente_ deixar cair um pedaço de pergaminho sobre sua mesa enquanto passava. Eu tinha escrito para ela me encontrar em frente à Sala Precisa para conversarmos. Era uma tentativa medíocre, eu sabia. Havia a grande possibilidade dela não aparecer, mas ainda assim eu estava na frente da Sala Precisa no horário correto. Surpreendentemente ela apareceu, perguntando-me rudemente o que eu queria. Eu passei três vezes em frente à porta e a abri, convidando-a a entrar. Ela sacou a varinha, desconfiando das minhas intenções e eu revirei os olhos antes de entrar. Ela veio atrás de mim. Eu havia pensado simplesmente em uma sala de aula vazia e era isso o que a sala retratava. Apoiei-me em uma das carteiras e encarei-a:

- Como vai, Weasley?

- Ahn? Você tá de brincadeira, Malfoy. Me chamou até aqui para perguntar como estou? Que tipo de poções você anda bebendo?

- Eu não sou um viciado em poções, se é o que está insinuando. Será que não podemos ter uma conversa civilizada?

Ela ainda parecia desconfiada ao perguntar:

- Por que eu, Malfoy? Por que não conversa com seus amiguinhos sonserinos ou a sua namoradinha Parkinson? Aposto que eles conversariam com você de bom grado.

- A Pansy não é minha namorada. E estou cansado do que você diz ser meus "amiguinhos sonserinos". Conversar com você é mais divertido. – eu falei com tom neutro.

Ela riu e eu não esperava tal reação:

- Você deve ser masoquista pra gostar de trocar insultos comigo.

Eu respirei fundo, aquilo não estava dando certo... Pelo jeito eu teria que seguir outra abordagem:

- Você é interessante, Weasley. Você não leva desaforo pra casa quando eu te provoco. É a única aluna mais nova que não abaixa a cabeça. Você revida.

- E? Aonde você quer chegar com isso? – perguntou, mas parecia mais relaxada. Pelo visto eu tinha amaciado o ego grifinório dela.

- Tenho curiosidade de saber como seria se nós fizéssemos uma trégua... Eu gostaria de te conhecer melhor. – arrisquei dizer.

Ela respondeu desdenhosamente:

- É isso o que você fala pras garotas, Malfoy? Além do mais eu não quero te dar armas para usar contra mim.

- Isso não foi exatamente uma cantada. Se eu quisesse realmente te cantar nesse instante, eu faria melhor que isso. É seu ano de N.O.M.s. Eu te vi estudando na biblioteca, você deve estar de saco cheio de livros, não? – e ela fez que sim com a cabeça, tentando adivinhar o que eu diria a seguir – Eu também tenho passado tempo demais na biblioteca. Que tal descontrair um pouco?

- Não, muito obrigada. – ela apontou firmemente a varinha – Eu posso imaginar em qual tipo de descontração você está pensando, Malfoy.

- Nossa, Weasley. Você deve pensar que eu sou um tarado sem controle algum. Não é possível que você continue apontando essa varinha pra mim. E o tipo de descontração em que eu estava pensando era um jogo.

- Jogo? Que tipo de jogo vocês jogam na sonserina? – ela indagou, num misto de curiosidade e preconceito.

- Eu estava pensando em _Eu nunca._

- Nunca ouvi falar. – ela confessou.

- É o seguinte. Se eu disser eu nunca entrei na Torre da Grifinória. Isso é uma verdade. Mas você já entrou. Então você tem que beber. Quando for a sua vez, você deve dizer algo que nunca fez e acha que eu já fiz. Se eu tiver feito, eu bebo. Esse jogo serve ao duplo propósito de nos conhecermos melhor e de nos divertimos. O que acha?

Ela guardou a varinha dentro das vestes e pareceu em dúvida:

- Não sei, não me parece uma boa idéia beber na sua presença. Apesar de eu estar tentada a descobrir os seus podres...

- Não se esqueça de que também saberei os seus. O objetivo não é usarmos o que descobrirmos um contra o outro. E então? Aceita ou tá com medo?

Eu sabia que ela ia ficar puta da vida por eu ter insinuado que ela poderia estar com medo. Aquilo era estratégico...

- Medo nenhum. Não é como se eu tivesse muitas coisas para esconder, ao contrário de você.

Eu sorri, irônico, para ela e mentalizei. Em cima da carteira em que eu estava encostado apareceram duas taças e uma garrafa de vinho dos elfos. Enchi as duas taças pela metade:

- Preparada, Weasley? – perguntei, movimentando duas cadeiras para que sentássemos – Vou deixar que você comece primeiro.

- Eu nunca beijei a Parkinson.

- Haha, engraçadinha. – Draco retrucou, antes de virar o conteúdo de sua taça e enchê-la novamente.

- Ué, você não disse que ela não era sua namorada? – perguntou com cinismo.

- Weasley, eu já te beijei e nem por isso você é minha namorada, não é mesmo? – respondi em tom superior.

- Não me lembre desse dia, Malfoy. – ela reclamou.

- Tá bom, te pouparei da lembrança de que sucumbiu aos meus encantos. – falei em falso tom doce e não dei tempo para que ela respondesse – Eu nunca beijei o Potter.

- Eu não vou beber, Malfoy. – ela falou com um sorriso realmente irritante.

- Como assim? São as regras.

- Eu nunca beijei o Harry. Então não vou beber. – falou seriamente.

- Uau. O Potter deve ser muito cego mesmo. Ainda lembro dos olhos verdes como sapinhos cozidos... – tive vontade de rir, mas não o fiz para não irritá-la a ponto dela querer sair da sala.

- Por que você faz questão de me lembrar dos momentos em que mais me envergonho? Você é um cretino, Malfoy. – ela reclamou e eu dei de ombros – Eu nunca chamei um nascido trouxa de sangue-ruim.

Eu bebi novamente:

- Aff,Weasley, você quer me deixar bêbado pra se aproveitar de mim?

- Eu vou fingir que nem ouvi o que você disse de tão absurdo, vai ver a bebida já está fazendo efeito.

- Aí que você se engana, Weasleyzinha. Eu sou resistente a álcool. Hum, eu nunca usei livros de segunda mão.

Ela revirou os olhos e bebeu. Então eu coloquei mais bebida na taça dela:

- Típico. Mas é claro que o riquinho tinha que soltar uma dessas.

Eu respirei profundamente:

- Por incrível que pareça eu não falei isso para te humilhar. É um jogo, Weasley, e eu vou ganhar.

- E quem é o vencedor? Quem beber menos? – ela perguntou e eu fiz que sim – Então se prepare para perder, Malfoy. Eu nunca tive cargo de monitoria.

Eu bebi novamente:

- Pelo visto você presta mais atenção no que acontece na minha vida do que eu pensava. – falei, pensativo e ela apenas ignorou o que eu havia dito – Eu nunca tive irmãos.

- Assim até eu. Isso é uma coisa óbvia. – ela reclamou, bebendo novamente.

- Claro, por que o que você está falando também está bem longe do óbvio. – fui sarcástico.

- Hunf! – ela bufou e percebi por um instante um leve beicinho que ela fez – Eu nunca entrei na Casa dos Gritos.

Deixei minha taça intocada e sorri presunçosamente:

- Errou. Não vejo motivos pra querer ir naquele lugar.

- Não? Tem medo das histórias de assombração que contam?

- Talvez. Mas pense, aquele é um lugar estúpido, velho e empoeirado.

- Oh, o lugar não atinge as exigências de um Malfoy. – ela me zoou e eu fiz uma expressão maliciosa – No que você está pensando? – ficou curiosa.

- Ah, sinto muito, mas vou acabar assustando a sua mente grifinória se disser. – respondi, fazendo-me de inocente.

- Droga, Malfoy. Você me deixou curiosa. Mas algo me diz que se eu insistir em saber vou me arrepender. – ela mordeu o lábio inferior e pareceu estar em dúvida.

- Talvez sim, talvez não. – rebati, misterioso – Decidiu se quer saber ou não?

- Sim. Eu não quero, vamos continuar a brincadeira.

- Uh, cadê a coragem grifinória? – perguntei em tom de remoque.

- Ela foi passear com o meu bom senso no instante em que eu concordei em participar desse jogo. – retrucou.

- Arrependida?

- Não. Ao menos não por enquanto. – ela me olhou seriamente, como se estivesse me desafiando a fazê-la mudar de ideia.

- Ok. Vou tentar manter o seu nível de satisfação, Weasleyzinha. Eu nunca fui ao Egito.

Ela bebeu, inconformada:

- Como é que você sabe disso, Malfoy?

- Eu sou uma pessoa que lê jornal. – afirmei, escondendo o fato de que quando li que a família dela tinha ganhado na loteria bruxa eu tinha inventado mentalmente várias piadinhas...

- Eu nunca usei um armário de vassouras para dar uns amassos. – ela declarou, encarando-me fixamente.

Eu fiz menção de que ia beber e ela deu um sorriso vitorioso. A seguir coloquei a taça de volta na mesa e perguntei:

- O que te faz pensar que eu usaria um armário de vassouras? Por acaso é uma fantasia sua?

- Ah, não! É só que você me parece ser o tipo que faria isso... Você me abordou em um corredor, me colocou contra a parede... – falou, já não me encarando mais.

Ela estava mortalmente envergonhada, eu poderia dizer. Achei graça nisso. Fiz uma nota mental de que Ginevra Weasley ficava adorável quando envergonhada:

- Oh, ela tá com vergonha! – zoei – Uma parede é diferente de um armário, se você não sabe. – falei e então resolvi fazer uma confissão – Eu não usaria um armário de vassouras, eu tenho alergia a pó e coisas do tipo. Mas ainda podemos usar outros lugares menos exóticos, se você quiser... – acrescentei, piscando um olho.

- Malfoy! – exclamou indignada – Sonho seu. – respondeu, orgulhosa.

Eu revirei os olhos e decidi continuar o jogo, não queria pegar tão pesado com ela nas minhas insinuações:

- O que te fizer dormir melhor, Weasleyzinha. Agora vejamos... Eu nunca tive uma conversa amigável com Longbottom.

Ela bebeu novamente:

- Isso é óbvio, Malfoy. Eu nunca fui na Travessa do Tranco. Você como bom sonserino, já deve ter ido.

Dessa vez eu tive que beber:

- Acertou. Não era muito difícil de se imaginar também. Eu nunca fui na Gemialidades Weasley.

- Não? – ela perguntou e bebeu – Não sabe o que está perdendo. Meus irmãos têm uma ótima loja.

- Quem sabe algum dia eu passe lá. – falei casualmente.

Ela abriu um largo sorriso, do nada. Dava pra perceber que a bebida já estava fazendo efeito nela:

- Eu nunca fiz sexo. – falou, meio arrastadamente, não olhando diretamente nos meus olhos.

Eu bebi e em seguida, olhei-a com surpresa:

- Sério? – perguntei e odiei o tom esperançoso daquela pergunta – Quer dizer, sei que tem muitos caras que te acham interessante e...

- Isso não quer dizer nada. Quando um não quer, dois não fazem. Eu prefiro esperar... – ela deixou no ar e eu não tive coragem de perguntar o quê.

- Tudo bem, então. – eu respondi.

Não consegui fazer nenhum comentário maldoso por ela ser virgem. Pensamentos maliciosos não paravam de surgir em minha mente. Eu queria tanto ser quem a faria mulher... Sacudi a cabeça, tentando afastar tais pensamentos ou eu acabaria em uma situação constrangedora na frente dela. Malditos hormônios adolescentes!

- Malfoy, algum problema? – ela me perguntou, ao ver que eu estava mudo.

- Não, não. – apressei-me em responder – Eu nunca... eu nunca gostei de hipogrifos.

Ela riu e não bebeu:

- Eu lembro do que aconteceu no seu terceiro ano, Malfoy. Bem, eu acho os hipogrifos criaturas interessantes, mas eu não gosto deles porque me intimidam. Eu tenho medo. Eu nunca quebrei meu braço.

Eu bebi graças ao maldito hipogrifo – Bicudo, acho que era o nome do desgraçado, não importa – que eu quebrei meu braço:

- Foi horrível. – eu disse, fazendo-me de coitado – Eu nunca bebi poções alucinógenas.

- Eu também não! – e riu – Você tá muito mal nesse jogo, Draco. Eu já ganhei.

Oh! Ela havia me chamado de Draco! Ela nunca tinha feito isso antes, realmente era melhor não deixar que ela continuasse bebendo. Não queria ter que servir de babá pra ela caso passasse mal. Além do mais, imagens dela vomitando estragariam todas as minhas fantasias com ela... Respirei profundamente e resolvi encerrar o jogo:

- O jogo acabou.

- Por quê? – perguntou automaticamente.

- Você pode ter ganhado, mas já bebeu demais. Já está alta, Ginevra.

- Eu não! Mas o que importa é que eu te derrotei. – sorriu irritantemente, o que me fez revirar os olhos.

Fiz com que sumissem as taças e a garrafa. Levantei-me. Ela fez o mesmo. Nos encaramos:

- Gostou do jogo? – perguntei, tentando quebrar o momento de tensão.

- Sim. Até que não é tão desagradável a sua companhia quando você não está sendo um completo idiota.

Eu sorri. Achei que aquilo seria o máximo em termo de elogios que eu poderia ouvir dela naquela noite. Nossos corpos estavam próximos, mas não colados. Continuávamos a nos encarar, perdidos em pensamentos. Eu queria beijá-la. Até pensei em pedir, mas aquilo seria coisa de gente da Lufa-Lufa. Por que cargas d'água eu estava me sentindo tão inseguro sobre agir ou não? Por Merlin! Ela estava na minha frente, apenas me olhando, seria tão fácil... Joguei tudo pro alto e a enlacei pela cintura. Os reflexos dela pareciam meio lentos. Ela colocou as mãos contra o meu peito, mas não com força suficiente para me afastar. Eu toquei meus lábios suavemente nos dela, apenas um leve roçar. Daquela vez eu estava dando a ela a opção de escolher me afastar. Por alguns instantes ela permaneceu estática. Eu estava quase desistindo quando ela passou a ponta de sua língua pelos meus lábios. Algo dentro de mim pareceu dar pulos com aquele gesto dela e eu então a apertei mais contra mim enquanto aprofundava o beijo. E assim fora o nosso primeiro beijo consentido.

- Draco? – a voz de Astoria me tirou das minhas divagações do passado e eu estremeci com o susto.

- O que houve? – perguntei, ainda me sentindo meio perdido.

- Os Potter, querido. Eles acabaram de chegar.

Engoli em seco, o momento havia chegado.

N/A: Reviews serão muito bem-vindas!


	7. Ciúmes e Esperança

Capítulo 6: Ciúmes/ Esperança

_"Por sua natureza e seus efeitos, o ciúme se aproxima da inveja. Porém, entre ciúme e inveja permanecem algumas diferenças. Na inveja, sentimos que outros possuem um bem que desejamos para nós, enquanto no ciúme defendemos um bem que julgamos nosso e que não desejamos ver partilhado com outrem."_ **(Pierre Charon)**

Ciúmes..

Eu estava prestes a entrar na minha lareira e utilizar pó-de-flu para chegar à Mansão Malfoy. Meu corpo parecia querer tremer. Nervoso seria um total eufemismo para o que eu sentia naquele momento. Com o que eu estava na cabeça para aceitar aquele convite de Draco Malfoy? Com certeza eu deveria ser desequilibrada e possuir uma parte masoquista dentro de mim. Harry e Draco no mesmo sentados à mesma mesa? Não, isso não poderia dar certo. Aqueles dois sempre foram inimigos. Tenho medo que eles briguem novamente e que no calor da discussão o Draco diga algo sobre nós. Oh, Merlin! Deveria existir uma lei da Física enunciando que Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter não podem ocupar um mesmo espaço. Uma vez que tal lei não existe, eu devo me recompor e buscar coragem para encarar esse almoço de cabeça erguida.

_"É como dizem, quem não deve, não teme_." uma vozinha maldosa me lembrou. O meu medo dizia que eu devia e muito...

Respirei fundo, entrando na lareira e jogando o pó-de-flu:

- Mansão Malfoy. - pronunciei claramente.

Quando cheguei, fui recebida por um elfo doméstico, o qual estalou os dedos para tirar de mim a fuligem. Assim que o meu marido chegou, fez o mesmo com ele:

- Bem-vindos, Sr. e Sra. Potter. - a criaturinha disse em sua voz esganiçada, fazendo uma reverência - Vou anunciar a chegada de vocês a meus amos. - e sumiu com um estalo.

- Esse lugar realmente é a cara do Malfoy. - Harry comentou com desdém.

- É uma Mansão, afinal. - respondi.

- Você gostaria de morar num lugar desses? - perguntou e eu pude sentir a insegurança que havia em sua voz.

Encarei-o e apertei uma de suas mãos com a minha:

- Você deveria saber que eu não sou o tipo de mulher que se impressiona com pilhas de galeões. - respondi e era verdade.

Harry me ofereceu um sorriso genuíno, o qual fez seus olhos verdes cintilarem. Definitivamente eu não me sentia merecedora daquele sorriso. Nós podíamos brigar, mas eu sabia que ele me amava. Quanto a mim... Não estava mais certa do tipo de amor que nutria por ele. Se fosse há anos atrás, quando meu casamento ainda tinha motivos para ser admirado, eu não teria traído o Harry. Mesmo tendo consciência da magnitude dos meus sentimentos pelo Draco. Meu marido costumava me fazer feliz. Queria saber em que momento isso deixou de ocorrer e assim, quem sabe, eu conseguiria salvar propriamente o meu casamento.

Draco e Astoria chegaram. Ela foi a primeira a nos cumprimentar:

- Que bom que vocês vieram. - e se aproximou para dar dois beijos nas minhas bochechas e nas do Harry.

A seguir, Draco beijou a minha mão e apertou a do Harry. Os Malfoy se ofereceram para nos mostrarem a Mansão e nós aceitamos. Realmente era um belo lugar para se viver, porém, não tinha o mesmo ar aconchegante da minha casa. Draco estava tendo um comportamento exemplar, o que em parte me deixou aliviada. Após o _tour_, sentamos todos à uma mesa no jardim. O dia estava nublado, meio cinzento, lembrando-me dos olhos do Draco... Repreendi-me instantânea e mentalmente por tal pensamento e observei a grande variedade e quantidade de alimentos. Aquilo era comida para deixar vinte pessoas mais que satisfeitas. Quanta ostentação... Também, eu não deveria estar esperando outra coisa. Nos servimos e conversamos durante a refeição:  
- Gostei da ideia do baile beneficente, Malfoy. Tenho que admitir que foi uma ideia engenhosa. - Harry elogiou.  
- A ideia foi da Astoria. O crédito é todo dela. - Draco respondeu e sorriu para a mulher dele.

Senti minhas bochechas esquentarem, ainda mais ao reparar na expressão de felicidade dela ao devolver o sorriso para ele. O que era aquilo? Eu não podia estar com ciúmes... Merda! Eu estava com ciúmes! Eu até poderia ser de não se jogar fora, mas a Astoria era linda. Portanto, antes que eu pudesse me controlar, comecei a acariciar a mão do Harry que estava mais próxima. Queria causar ciúmes também. Eu estava sendo uma vaca ao usar o Harry para tentar causar ciúmes no Draco, mas parecia ser mais forte que eu. Draco percebeu o meu gesto e me encarou, elevando uma sobrancelha. Eu quase podia ouvir a voz dele exigindo _"Que porra é essa que você está fazendo, Ginevra?!?"_. Eu o encarei de volta, tentando fazer pouco caso e ele estreitou os olhos.  
- Espero que comida esteja do agrado de vocês. - Astoria comentou, tirando a mim e seu marido de nossa batalha silenciosa.  
Finalmente tirei minha mão da do Harry e respondi:  
- Sim. Você não deveria se preocupar com isso.  
E não deveria mesmo. Ela deveria ter se preocupado com o casamento dela e quem sabe o Draco não teria ido atrás de mim. A quem eu estou tentando enganar? Ele disse que não me esqueceu em todo esse tempo. Por que raios a minha vida tinha que ser tão complicada? Se eu o menos pudesse recusar o sentimento dele... Mas não, eu também tinha que sentir o mesmo para acabar de complicar a situação.  
Falamos sobre assuntos amenos a maior parte do tempo. Inclusive, falamos de quadribol e de quando eu jogava como artilheira pelo Harpias de Holyhead:  
- Ah, foram realmente tempos muito bons. -eu disse, nostálgica - É uma pena que eu não tenha mais idade para ser jogadora profissional. Mas voltar a trabalhar, mesmo que não fosse com quadribol, me faria bem.  
- Ginny, nós já falamos sobre isso. - Harry me repreendeu, sério, e logo se empenhou em mudar de assunto.  
Quando finalizamos a refeição, eu pedi licença para ir ao banheiro. pesar de não me lembrar de onde estava localizado o mais próximo.  
- Eu posso te acompanhar, se quiser, Sra. Potter. - Draco se ofereceu, num tom desinteressado, mas não me enganava.  
- Que gentil da sua parte, Sr. Malfoy, mas não quero incomodar.  
- Não é incômodo. - Astoria disse - É fácil se perder por aqui. deixe o Draco te mostrar o caminho.  
- Ok. - concordei - Já volto.  
- Estaremos na sala de estar, querido. - Astoria anunciou.  
Ele fez um gesto afirmativo e se afastou comigo:  
- Que foi aquilo, Ginevra? - cobrou, assim que estávamos distantes de nossos cônjuges.  
- Não sei do que está falando, Draco.  
- Estou falando de você cariciando o Potter na minha frente. Não se faça de sonsa. -deixou claro e era óbvio que estava bravo.  
- Ele é meu você tem o direito de sorrir devotamente para a Astoria, eu também tenho o direito de acariciar a mão do Harry.  
Para a minha surpresa, ele deu um sorriso sarcástico:  
- Obrigado por me deixar saber que não sou o único que sente ciúmes por aqui.  
Bufei, mas não me dei ao trabalho de tentar negar. Afinal, infelizmente ele estava certo. Chegamos até a porta do banheiro e antes que eu pudesse entrar, ele me segurou pelo braço. Eu o encarei, enquanto pedia a Merlin que ele sequer estivesse cogitando a ideia de me beijar:  
- Se quiser, eu posso te ajudar a arrumar um emprego. É sempre bom deixar o Potter aborrecido.  
Eu revirei os olhos:  
- Você não me acha capaz de conseguir sozinha? - perguntei com indignação.  
- Não é isso. Mas eu tenho contatos. É sempre bom ter um QI influente.  
- Ah, não sei. Eu prefiro tentar sozinha primeiro.  
- Tudo bem. Apenas saiba que se precisar de mim... Hum, o que eu quero dizer é... Você pode contar comigo sempre.  
Ele estava meio sem jeito de ter dito aquilo, mas parecia sincero.  
- Obrigada, Draco.  
A seguir entrei no banheiro, pensando o tempo todo nele. A nossa situação era tão estranha e ao mesmo tempo tão triste. Nossas escolhas moldaram nossas vidas no que temos agora. Parece ser tarde demais para um felizes para sempre, no entanto, ainda assim, cedo demais para desistirmos da existência de um "nós". Quando saí, ele estava apoiado na parede, de cabeça baixa, murmurando coisas ininteligíveis.  
- Draco? - chamei, cautelosamente e ele levantou a cabeça - Já podemos ir.  
Ele tirou um papel dobrado de um bolso e o colocou na minha mão:

- Não abra agora. Leia mais tarde quando estiver sozinha. – pediu-me e eu assenti, guardando o papel na pequena bolsa que eu carregava.

Andamos em silêncio até a sala de chá. Harry e Astoria nos esperavam. Nós quatro conversamos sobre a época de Hogwarts, o que fez a minha mente viajar para cerca de duas décadas atrás.

_***Flashback***_

_Eu tinha acordado com uma baita dor de cabeça. Abri as cortinas do dossel da minha cama e a dor se intensificou quando meus olhos entraram em contato com a luz solar que minha janela. Olhei no relógio e constatei que era horário o do almoço já. Ainda bem que era sábado. Calcei meus chinelos e me dirigi até o banheiro. O espelho refletia a minha ressaca. E eis que finalmente me lembre da noite anterior. Vergonha invadiu o meu ser. Abri o chuveiro tentando lavar a memória, apesar de no fundo eu saber que não funcionaria. Merlin, como é que eu tinha deixado o Malfoy me embebedar e me beijar? Até que tinha sido divertido jogar com ele e o beijo...até onde me lembro foi ótimo. Fora apenas um beijo – maravilhoso – mas apenas um. E ele me acompanhou até o retrato da Mulher Gorda._

_Após o banho vesti uma roupa casual e fui almoçar. Foi inevitável lançar um olhar para a mesa da Sonserina, mas ele não estava lá. Sentei perto do trio, ao de lado de Hermione:_

_- Olá. – eu os cumprimentei._

_Todos responderam e Hermione acrescentou:_

_- Nossa, hoje você dormiu bastante, NE?_

_Eu senti minhas bochechas queimarem e assenti de cabeça baixa. Acho que ela deve ter feito uma nota mental, porque pouco depois que deixei o Salão Principal, ela me alcançou:_

_- E então?_

_- E então o quê? – perguntei com lentidão._

_- Você estava com o Dino ontem até tare, não? – perguntou com seu ar de sabe-tudo._

_- Não. – respondi e por dentro havia certa satisfação por ela nunca sequer poder imaginar a verdade – Eu e o Dino não temos nada sério. Era um corvinal do meu ano, você não conhece. – mentia última parte._

_- Hum, realmente você levou a sério quando eu aconselhei que você saísse com outros para esquecer o Harry._

_- Sim, eu cansei de esperar ele me notar, Mione. – respondi e havia certa mágoa na minha voz._

_Ela deu um tapinha amigável no meu ombro:_

_- Eu sei que ele não faz por ma, Ginny. Mas é péssimo sofrer por amor. – falou num tom confessional e eu não sabia se ela se referia a mim e Harry ou a si mesma e meu irmão – Boa sorte com o cara da Corvinal. Hum, eu vou um pouco na biblioteca, quer ir também?_

_- Não, obrigada. Vou procurar a Luna e dar uma volta nos jardins._

_Procurei a Luna, mas não consegui achá-la. Andei sozinha. Estava torcendo para não encontrar o Malfoy, Pois não saberia como agir. Dessa vez, Merlin pareceu ter ouvido minhas preces, pois não o encontrei. Após ficar algum tempo sentada à beira do lago, resolvi voltar para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Vi Dino e acenei para cumprimentá-lo. Ele veio até mim e me deu um beijo no rosto:_

_- Oi, Ginny._

_- Oi. – respondi. _

_- Será que você na gostaria de dar umas voltas pelo jardim?_

_Era um jeito camuflado de me perguntar se eu não queria ficar com ele. Nós costumávamos dar uns amassos atrás das estufas de Herbologia._

_- Dino, eu acabei de voltar dos jardins. Eu preciso estudar agora, desculpe._

_- Tudo bem. Deixa pra outra vez então._

_- Até mais._

_- Até. – ele respondeu e eu fui pegar minha mochila no meu dormitório._

_Uma vez que não queria estudar sob os olhares furtivos dele, fui para a biblioteca. Malfoy estava lá, compenetrado em um livro de aparência sinistra. Sentei à uma mesa consideravelmente longe da dele. Fiquei por um tempo lendo o livro –padrão de Feitiços. Depois fui procurar um livro que me ajudasse na redação que eu tinha que fazer para Poções. Meus olhos passavam cuidadosamente pelas lombadas dos livros, foi quando me assustei ao ouvir uma voz atrás de mim:_

_- Procurando livros de poções?_

_Virei-me automaticamente e me deparei com Draco Malfoy. Tentei agir normalmente, mas sabia que minhas bochechas me traíam:_

_- Sim. Tenho que escrever 60 cm sobre poções utilizadas como veneno e suas propriedades. Nem sei por onde começar. – falei e assim que as palavras saíram da minha boca, percebi que soavam desesperadas._

_Droga, eu não queria que Malfoy pensasse algo como "Além de pobre é burra.". Estava até esperando que ele caçoasse de mim, o que não ocorreu:_

_- Hum, tema interessante. – disse seriamente – Se quiser, eu posso te ajudar nisso._

_Não estava acreditando que ele estava me oferecendo ajuda!_

_- Quem é você e o que fez com o verdadeiro Draco Malfoy? – perguntei com espanto. _

_Ele revirou os olhos:_

_- É pegar ou largar, Weasley. Eu entendo do assunto. Mas não é sempre que estou inclinado a fazer uma boa ação._

_- Tá, eu aceito. Mas se você me sacanear e eu tirar nota baixa, você é um homem morto._

_Le me deu um sorriso triste, que eu não consegui compreender e disse:_

_- Sala Precisa depois do jantar. – e me deixou ali, sozinha._

_Quando eu voltei para a minha mesa (com dois livros sobre o assunto) o Malfoy não estava mais na biblioteca. Fiquei lendo e fazendo anotações até o horário do jantar. Dirigi-me, faminta, até o Salão Principal. Sentei ao lado do Colin e de rente para a mesa da Sonserina:_

_- O que fez hoje, Ginny? - Colin quis saber._

_- Basicamente estudei. – respondi com ar de tédio._

_- Já fez a redação do Slughorn?_

_- Não, pretendo fazer hoje à noite. Você já?_

_- Sim e não foi lá muito fácil._

_- Poxa, pelo visto terei uma longa noite. – suspirei._

"E com o Malfoy..." _acrescentei em pensamento, não sabendo se ficava horrorizada com a ideia ou não._

_Assim que terminei minha refeição, olhei para a mesa da Sonserina e não demorei para avistar Malfoy. Ele me lançou um olhar significativo e foi em direção às portas do Salão Principal. Pouco depois eu me despedi do Colin e saí dali também. Fui andando meio devagar, porque não queria que me vissem andando com Malfoy. Definitivamente na seria algo normal aos olhos de qualquer um. Quando cheguei em rente à porta da Sala Precisa ele já estava lá. Andou três vezes em frente à porta da Sala Precisa e abriu-a. Nós entramos. A sala estava diferente se comparada à noite anterior. Havia uma estante de livros que eu imaginava serem de poções e uma mesa com duas cadeiras. Sentamos-nos:_

_- Como você estava quando acordou hoje? – perguntou-me._

_- Com dor de cabeça. E você?_

_- Até que normal. Alguma amnésia?_

_- Não, eu me lembro de tudo. – olhei fixamente para a mesa e corei loucamente._

_- Bom, eu odiaria ser o único a lembrar de ontem à noite. Eu gostei. – ele me alou e eu ainda não conseguia encará-lo – Hum, acho melhor começarmos a sua redação. O que você sabe sobre o tema?_

_Eu contei a ele tudo o que lembrava que tinha lido, ele acrescentou informações que eu desconhecia e me orientou em qual ordem eu deveria escrever. A cada parágrafo que eu escrevi, eu deixava que ele lesse e desse sua opinião. Quando eu terminei de escrever era quase 1h da manhã:_

_- Nossa, nem acredito que acabou. Acho que não teria metade da qualidade se não fosse por você, obrigada._

_- Quando você receber nota máxima quero meu prêmio. É justo._

_- Prêmio? – indaguei, levantando-me para ir embora._

_- Você me deve um beijo, Weasley. – esclareceu, levantando também – Na verdade dois. Um por agora e um quando sua nota sair._

_- Mas que interesseiro. – reclamei, ficando na ponta dos pés e encostando meus lábios nos dele por um breve instante – Pedágio pago. Tenho meu salvo-conduto agora?_

_Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente, enlaçando-me pela cintura:_

_- Você vai ter que fazer melhor que isso, Ginevra._

_Ele alcançou os meus lábios entreabertos e nós iniciamos um beijo intenso. Era extremamente libertador estar fazendo algo que era suposto eu não fazer. O Malfoy tinha sido um idiota comigo por anos, mas agora ele estava interessado em mim. Ele tinha me notado, ao contrário do Harry... Acho que eu não teria nado a perder ao me aproveitar da situação já que eu também me sinto atraída por ele. Quando eu menos esperava, já estava sentada na mesa com Malfoy entre as minhas pernas. Podia dizer que ele estava tentando ser um cavalheiro, uma vez que não tentou tirar minha blusa nem passear com suas mãos por lugares indevidos. Eu o abraçava pelo pescoço, acariciando os cabelos de sua nuca. Quando ele parou de me beijar eu abri os olhos. Estávamos ainda na mesma posição e com os rostos próximos. Meu rosto estava pegando fogo e ele deve ter percebido isso quando acariciou a minha bochecha:_

_- Nós demos ter mais disso quando a sua redação tiver sido a melhor. Quer que eu te acompanhe até a Torre da Grifinória? Está tarde. _

_- Não precisa, Draco. Mas obrigada por ter eito isso ontem._

_- tudo bem, não foi nada. Tenha cuidado. – ele falou e se afastou para que eu pudesse descer da mesa._

_- Terei. – e coloquei a mochila nas costas – A gente se vê por aí. – sorri e saí da Sala Precisa me sentindo muito bem._

_*** Fim do Flashback***_

- Você não acha, Ginny? – fui chamada à realidade pela voz do meu marido.

Fiquei envergonhada:

- Desculpe, eu estava distraída.

- Tudo bem. Eu estava dizendo que está ficando tarde. – Harry fez o favor de repetir e eu concordei após checar meu relógio de pulso.

Após nos despedirmos dos Malfoy, partimos pela lareira. Harry oi tomar banho, dizendo-se cansado do esforço de fingir se dar bem com Draco. Eu fui para a sala de estar e vasculhei minha bolsa à procura do bilhete que o Draco tinha me dado mais cedo. Abri rapidamente, sentindo-me curiosa e ansiosa:

_Querida Ginevra,_

_Hoje não pudemos agir do jeito que gostaríamos um com o outro. Espero que você compreenda que eu ainda tenho certos princípios, que me impediram inclusive de te abraçar (embora a vontade fosse muita) por Astoria e Potter estarem por perto. Quanto mais discretos formos, melhor. Eu sinto a sua alta, minha coelhinha... Ainda lembro do seu ataque de risos quando eu te contei dessa minha fantasia de te ver vestida de coelhinha. Pena que não tenha se concretizado. Não estou te cobrando nem nada. Ara mim você ficaria sexy de qualquer forma._

_Não teve lógica você dizer que eu olho de forma devotada para Astoria. Eu posso gostar dela (assim como você deve gostar do Potter), mas é você quem eu amo. Não duvide disso nem por um instante. Corrói o meu ser pensar em você dormindo com o Potter, ao menos sonhe comigo, meu amor._

_Eu quero muito te ver. Estarei esperando amanhã uma coruja sua marcando um encontro. Se eu não recebê-la, irei até a sua casa e acho que você não vai gostar disso._

_Com todo meu amor,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Quando terminei de ler, estava estupefata. Ao mesmo tempo em que foi romântico, não deixou de insinuar seu desejo sexual por mim e eu podia sentir pitadas de arrogância – principalmente na parte em que ele praticamente me obriga a escrever para ele. Tão diferente do Draco de Hogwarts que não dizia o que sentia e se fazia de pedra de gelo praticamente o tempo todo.

Suspirei como uma adolescente estúpida enquanto guardava (na verdade, escondia) o bilhete/carta dele. Pelo visto seria fácil mergulhar em um sono com Draco Malfoy nos meus sonhos. No mundo dos sonhos tudo era mais fácil. No mundo dos sonhos um sentimento como o amor não poderia ser errado ou imoral.

***

_"A esperança se adquire. Chega-se à esperança através da verdade, pagando o preço de repetidos esforços e de uma longa paciência. Para encontrar a esperança é necessário ir além do desespero. Quando chegamos ao fim da noite, encontramos a aurora." (Georges Bernanos)_

Esperança...

Senti mãos quentes e delicadas passearem pelo meu corpo e lábios no meu pescoço. Meu cérebro entorpecido perguntou-se se aquele não seria mais um dos sonhos que eu tinha com a minha ruiva. No entanto, instantes depois, eliminei a possibilidade de estar sonhando. Ouvi a voz da Astoria:

- Draco, eu não consigo dormir. Faz amor comigo, querido? É um santo remédio para a minha insônia.

Olhei para o relógio na mesa de cabeceira e vi que passava das 4h da manhã. Não acredito que a Astoria me acordou para pedir sexo.

- Astoria, querida, me deixa dormir. Eu tenho que acordar cedo pra ir trabalhar. – justifiquei, tentando não perder a paciência. – Vem cá. – eu puxei o corpo dela e a abracei por trás – Agora tenta dormir. Se ainda assim não conseguir, tome uma poção. – eu disse e bocejei, fechando os olhos novamente – Durma bem.

- Vou tentar.

Rapidamente eu voltei a dormir e acho que ela conseguiu também. Tudo o que sei é que ainda tinha um braço sobre ela quando meu despertador tocou de manhã. Eu tomei cuidado para não acordá-la e saí da cama. Uma hora depois eu já estava no Ministério da Magia. Cumprimentei a todos que encontrei à caminho da minha sala. Fazia parte do ofício de ser político, fazer o quê?

Estava confiante de que receberia a resposta de Ginevra, uma vez que eu achava que ela faria o que estivesse ao seu alcance para que eu não aparecesse em sua casa. Na verdade, eu também achava que tinha sido muito arriscado. Potter quase nos pegou no flagra.

Enquanto esperava, fui lendo e assinando uns papéis. É, às vezes a meio chato ser o Chefe do Departamento de Cooperação Internacional. Ser Ministro da Magia seria mais emocionante, eu supunha. Não que eu estivesse preocupado apenas com o poder que teria em mãos. Eu não planejava descumprir minhas promessas de campanha. Longe disso. Posso não ser tão nobre quando o Santo Potter, mas pretendo fazer o meu melhor pela comunidade mágica do Reino Unido.

Estava quase saindo para almoçar quando recebi a coruja que estivera esperando a manhã inteira. Dei um petisco a ela e abri apressadamente o bilhete:

_Harry disse que não virá almoçar hoje. Quer almoçar comigo? Se sim, venha me buscar._

_Prefiro comentar melhor a sua carta pessoalmente. Acho aconselhável você usar pó-de-flu, pra que meus vizinhos não te vejam entrar. _

_Com todo meu amor,_

_Ginevra_

_P.S.: Eu sonhei com você_

Abri um enorme sorriso, o que era anormal, já que eu odeio usar a lareira para me locomover. Mas eu veria a minha ruiva, portanto valeria a pena:

- Casa dos Potter. – eu pronunciei, entrando na lareira e jogando o pó.

Ignorei o enjôo que estava sentindo e logo cheguei. Saí da lareira e imediatamente fiz um feitiço para que a fuligem sumisse:

- Ginevra! – chamei.

- Já vou! – ela gritou e sua voz parecia vir do andar de cima.

Provavelmente ela deveria estar se arrumando no quarto. Não poderia ir lá. Eu perderia o controle em um mesmo cômodo que ela com uma cama. Não precisei esperar muito e ela apareceu. Estava muito bonita com botas de cano longo, uma saia e um casaco por cima de sua blusa. Ela desceu as escadas e se aproximou de mim:

- No fim das contas você veio em casa. – ela comentou.

- Não pude recusar o seu convite. Tem algum lugar em especial que deseja ir?

- Sim. Segure o meu braço, vamos fazer uma aparatação conjunta.

Eu fiz o que ela me pediu. Aparatamos em um local onde não havia ninguém. Ela pegou a minha mão e foi me puxando, por alguns minutos, até um restaurante trouxa simples:

- Por que viemos até aqui? – perguntei, tentando não parecer desagradado pelas instalações modestas do local.

- A comida daqui lembra a da minha mãe. E já que eu não posso te levar na Toca pra provar da comida dela... – respondeu com simplicidade.

Sentamos num lugar mais reservado e eu deixei que ela pedisse por nós. Afinal, era ela quem conhecia o restaurante, certo?

- Você disse que me falaria da carta pessoalmente. – eu cobrei.

- É verdade. – afirmou e pareceu respirar fundo – Eu iço agradecida por você ter respeitado a proximidade que estávamos de Harry e Astoria. Eu não me sentiria confortável se você tivesse me beijado ou coisa do tipo. Sobre você ter me chamado de coelhinha... Draco, eu nem posso expressar em palavras o quanto eu gostaria de fazer amor com você, mas eu tenho muito medo. – falou com seu rosto tingido de vermelho.

Eu coloquei minhas mãos sobre as dela e olhei dentro dos olhos dela, tentando passar segurança:

- Por quê? Você sabe que eu não quero te usar, não sabe?

Ela fez um gesto afirmativo e corou ainda mais:

- Eu sei, Draco. Mas é que... Não sei se estou preparada. É como consumar a minha traição ao meu matrimônio, à minha família... O Harry foi o único homem com quem eu fui pra cama em toda minha vida. Estou confusa sobre isso. Acho que eu preciso de um tempo para pensar.

Senti como se ela estivesse enfiando uma faca em meu coração. E se ela decidisse se afastar de mim de uma vez por todas? Olhei para a mesa, infeliz. Mas então senti o toque dela no meu rosto, acariciando:

- A minha confusão não é quanto aos meus sentimentos por você, eu te amo, Draco.

Nem quero pensar na cara de babaca apaixonado que eu devo ter feito. Inclinei-me sobre a mesa e beijei os abios dela de forma casta (afinal, estávamos em público):

- Eu também te amo. Se eu soubesse que causava esse brilho no seu olhar, eu teria dito há muito tempo.

Ela riu:

- Não imaginava que você pudesse algum dia dizer abertamente o que sente por mim. Você vêm me surpreendendo na capacidade de me derreter.

- Faço o que tiver que fazer pra não te deixar escapar nunca mais. Você vai ter que me aturar, ruivinha.

- Acho que posso viver com isso. – falou, mostrando a língua.

- Vamos ver se você vai continuar dizendo isso depois de me ver de mau humor. – alertei-a.

Ela piscou:

- Duvido que você vá ficar de mau humor comigo, a não ser que eu queira.

- Metida. – eu sibilei, sorrindo com ironia.

- Mimado. – ela devolveu.

Eu ri, era como ter 16 anos novamente...

_***Flashback***_

_Aquele parecia ser um dia em que tudo daria errado. Acordei com o pé esquerdo, só poderia ser. Tinha sido acordado por Zabini me zoando:_

_- Mas já com a barraca armada, Draco? Você deve mesmo estar na seca, meu amigo. Quer que eu peça uma boneca inflável por catálogo? – e riu de sua própria piada sem graça._

_- Só se for pra você enfiar a sua cabeça nela, Zabini. – retruquei com desprezo e entrei no banheiro, batendo a porta com força. _

_Só de pensar no sonho que tinha tido... A Weasley estava me enlouquecendo, droga! Odiava ter que tomar banho frio, ainda mais de manhã. No entanto, acho que era a maneira mais rápida de baixar o meu "ânimo"._

_Quando saí do banho, calcei por engano pares de meias diferentes. Deixei assim mesmo, já estava atrasado para a aula da Mcgonagall. Estava andando apressado por um corredpr quando senti alguém me puxar. Era a Weasley. Assim que entramos na primeira porta eu perguntei secamente:_

_- O que você quer, Weasley?_

_Afinal, a minha maré de azar era culpa dela._

_- Larga de ser grosso, Malfoy._

_- Você ainda não viu o meu grosso, Weasley. – respondi dubiamente, querendo descontar a minha frustração nela._

_- Eu nem sei porque é que eu me dei ao trabalho de falar com você, seu idiota. _

_Ela estava com raiva, eu podia ver e tentou ir embora, mas eu a segurei pelo braço:_

_- Você me fez perder a aula. Agora vai me dizer o porquê._

_Ela bufou:_

_- Eu apenas queria te contar que tirei excelente na redação. Mas não espere que eu te agradeça depois de agir como um babaca._

_- Metida. – eu a xinguei – Mal-agradecida._

_- Cale a boca, seu mimado. Você não..._

_Não deixei que ela terminasse a frase e a peguei de jeito, beijando-a com avidez. A Weasley não demorou muito a corresponder. Por aquilo sim valia a pena perder a aula. Passei a beijar o pescoço dela. A pele era macia, perfumada, deliciosa:_

_- Draco, era... – ela suspirou – só um beijo, lembra?_

_- Quem se importa? – perguntei, voltando a cobrir a boca dela com a minha._

_Fiquei agradavelmente surpreso quando ela enfiou suas delicadas mãos por dentro da minha camisa e arranhou as minhas costas. Naquele momento eu me senti um homem de sorte._

_***Fim do flashback***_

- No que você estava pensando? – Ginevra indagou.

- Nosso primeiro amasso de verdade. Quando você me contou sobre sua nota na redação de Poções.

- É verdade. No meu quarto ano não conta realmente já que eu te dei um tapa. – respondeu, envergonhada.

A comida e o suco chegaram ao mesmo tempo. Eu não prestei muita atenção no que estava comendo, só que o gosto era bom. Estava pensando em um lugar para irmos depois do restaurante. Eu precisava urgentemente beijar aquela mulher.

Após o almoço saímos do restaurante. Sabia que não poderíamos ir para um lugar fechado e vazio ou eu não me controlaria. Era extremamente difícil respeitar o pedido de tempo da Ginevra. Porra, eu já tinha esperado por 22 anos!!! No então, eu me esforçaria. O que são algumas semanas para alguém que já esperou todo esse tempo? Ah, mas eu pretendia tirar o atraso...E como pretendia!

- Você gosta de roda-gigante? – perguntei.

- No que você está pensando? – ela quis saber.

- London Eye. – respondi – Suponho que nos dê uma bela vista.

Ela sorriu:

- Eu adoraria.

Pegamos um táxi até lá. Realmente eu estivera certo. Tivemos uma bela visão da paisagem londrina. Porém, para o bem do meu ego, Ginevra parecia mais interessada em mim do que na paisagem:

- Adorei vir aqui com você. – ela falou, parecendo feliz e me abraçou.

Eu a abraci de volta:

- A fria e chuvosa Londres também tem seus encantos. Como por exemplo, uma ruiva irresistível.

- Bobo. – ela levantou o rosto, olhando para mim – Sem você o momento não teria ¼ da importância. O mundo parece tão certo quando você me abraça.

Sorri, convencido:

- E quando eu te beijo? – perguntei, com os lábios a poucos centímetros dos dela.

- Ele se transforma em você.

Não cabia em mim de contentamento ao ouvir aquelas palavras e iniciei um beijo voraz, encostando-a contra o vidro e ao mesmo tempo puxando-a contra mim. Quando eu tinha me apaixonado por ela pensei que fosse passar, mas a vida me provou – amargamente – o contrário. Desci com uma trilha de beijos até o pescoço e ela ofegou, apertando meus cabelos em suas mãos. Eu queria marcá-la como minha, mas a pouca sanidade que restava no meu cérebro sabia não ser uma boa ideia. Ela gemeu quando eu beijei o ponto fraco na garganta dela e aquilo me alertou para o quanto eu já estava excitado. Parei de beijá-la e endireitei-me. Contudo, nada havia me preparado para o que aconteceu a seguir. Ginevra subiu na ponta dos pés e me agarrou pelo pescoço, colando os nossos lábios com sofreguidão e me prensando contra o vidro. Eu quase gemi ao senti-la mordiscar meu lábio inferior. Quando ela passou a beijar o meu pescoço eu fechei os olhos e senti me corpo se arrepiar. Não sei onde encontrei forças para segurá-la pelos pulsos e afastá-la de mim:

- Você por acaso está querendo transar aqui? – fui objetivo e minha voz estava rouca e repleta de desejo.

O rosto dela se tingiu de vermelho:

- Desculpa, Draco. Eu me descontrolei. – e fez menção de me abraçar.

Eu a impedi:

- Não creio que seja uma boa ideia. – e olhei para baixo – Ter o seu corpo colado ao meu não vai ajudar.

- Eu posso fazer um feitiço resfriador se você quiser. – ela se ofereceu – Desculpa mesmo, Draco.

- Ok, faça o feitiço. Não vai ser agradável eu andar na rua desse jeito.

Ela sacou a varinha e apontou-a para o meu pênis, fazendo um feitiço não-verbal:

- Eu me sinto tão envergonhada. Por favor, me perdoa.

- Não precisa pedir perdão, Ginevra. É normal você me deixar excitado. – eu falei, acariciando os cabelos dela – Apenas tente não se empolgar tanto enquanto não resolver que podemos ir até o fim. Eu não sou de ferro, sabe?

Ela parecia pensativa e então disse:

- Um mês.

- Ahn? – perguntei, confuso.

- Acho que um mês é o suficiente para o meu desejo vencer a minha consciência. Só que você vai ter que colaborar, Draco.

- Como?

- Se durante esse tempo nós nos encontrarmos, não poderemos ter amassos quentes. No máximo em beijo breve.

- Pra que tudo isso? Você está tentando me torturar? – perguntei seriamente – Eu não fiz nada para merecer isso.

- Você está entendendo errado, Draco. Na verdade eu estou tentanto ME torturar. Os nossos amassos satisfazem um pouco do desejo que sinto por você, se não os tivermos... Entende? Assim vai chegar a um ponto em que não conseguirei mais resistir.

Eu respirei fundo:

- Concordo, desde que você me recompense muito bem por esse esforço. – respondi, insinuante.

- Se você cooperar, eu garanto que será mais do que recompensado. – devolveu, maliciosamente.

Quando saímos da roda-gigante, olhei para o alto, sentindo-me esperançoso. Ah, o céu de Londres nunca tinha me parecido tão magnífico.

N/A: Demorei séculos pra postar, eu sei. Mas é que realmente eu estive bastante ocupada nos últimos tempos. Até tive crise com essa fic. Reviews, sempre animam a autora, sério. Então, por favor, falem o que estão achando. Bjuss


	8. Coragem e Entrega

Capítulo 7: Coragem/ Entrega

_"Coragem é resistência ao medo, domínio do medo, e não ausência do medo." _**(Mark Twain)**

Eu e o Draco estávamos nos encontrando uma vez por semana. E toda vez eu travava uma batalha interna entre coração e razão. Sempre que estou com ele, eu desejo estar mais tempo ainda. É loucura pensar que uma mulher de 38 anos, casada e mãe de três filhos possa se sentir assim... Mas eu me sinto. É inexplicável, fantástico e arrebatador. Draco Malfoy me faz suspirar e eu me sinto ridícula por isso. Hoje será o nosso terceiro encontro após London Eye. Eu o esperava, muitíssimo inquieta, diga-se de passagem, em frente ao Hyde Park. Ele estava atrasado. Mais do que brava, eu fiquei preocupada. Não era do feitio do Draco se atrasar. Quando me preparava para cruzar os braços, impaciente, ele me abordou:

- Desculpe te fazer esperar. – e me deu um selinho – Problemas no trabalho.

- Hum, entendo. E você conseguiu resolver?

- Sim, consegui. Quero ver como o departamento vai se virar sem mim quando eu for Ministro da Magia.

- Convencido. – retruquei, mas achava charmosa à pode que ele me fazia – Está tudo bem com você?

- Agora eu estou melhor. – respondeu, olhando profundamente em meus olhos – Tem novidades?

Abri um grande sorriso, pois queria que ele fosse o primeiro a saber:

- Tenho sim! Marquei uma entrevista no Profeta Diário. É daqui a duas horas. Eles abriram uma vaga para correspondente sênior de quadribol! – contei a ele, super animada e ele me abraçou.

- Espero que você consiga, Ginevra. Você merece esse emprego, meu amor.

- Obrigada, Draco. Ai, eu estou tão nervosa.

- Não precisa ficar. Você é a melhor sem se esforçar.

Eu saí dos braços dele:

- E você é o maior puxa-saco de todos os tempos. – reclamei e ele riu.

A seguir nós começamos a andar no parque e conversar. O Draco estava tentando fazer sumir o meu nervosismo por causa da entrevista e eu apreciava aquilo. Almoçamos em um restaurante ali perto e ele me lembrou da minha promessa:

- Falta uma semana agora. Eu deixo você escolher o lugar. Já tem algo em mente.

Engoli em seco:

- Ainda não. – respondi.

Só de pensar no que eu prometi ao Draco me sobe um frio pela espinha. Estou praticamente subindo pelas paredes de tanto querer ir para cama com ele. No entanto, ainda estou assustada com toda a situação... É necessário que eu resgate minha coragem grifinória para prosseguir ou então negar. O problema é que por mais que ache errado trair o Harry, está se tornando um sacrifício demasiadamente difícil não fazer amor com o Draco. Ele me esperou por tanto tempo... e eu não consigo mais esperar também!

- Quero que seja tão especial pra você quanto vai ser pra mim. Eu prometo que você não vai se arrepender. – ele assegurou, acariciando minhas mãos.

Uma corrente de desejo se espalhou até a ponta dos meus cabelos. Como é que ele podia me incendiar com apenas um toque singelo desses? Sim, a situação estava mais crítica do que eu pensava. De repente, uma semana parecia um tempo incalculavelmente longínquo:

- Draco, você não está ajudando a cumprir o trato. Se você continuar a dizer essas coisas e acariciar as minhas mãos desse jeito eu não garanto a minha sanidade.

Um sorriso arrogante surgiu nos lábios dele ao soltar as minhas mãos:

- Você não viu nada, minha ruiva.

-Oh, aquele homem estava me provocando demais! Fechei os olhos por um instante e respire fundo.

- Você acha que está tudo bem se eu for com essa roupa na entrevista? – perguntei, desesperada para mudarmos o rumo da conversa.

Ele soltou um suspiro de cansaço:

- Não vai poder fugir pra sempre do assunto, Ginevra. Semana que vem você vai ser minha por bem ou por mal. E sobre sua roupa, está ótima.

- Por bem ou por mal? – perguntei com indignação – Tente se colocar no meu lugar.

- Tente VOCÊ se colocar no meu lugar, Ginevra. Do mesmo jeito que você pode fazer da minha vida um paraíso, também pode fazer um inferno. Começo a achar que você está se aproveitando desse sentimento para pisar em mim. Estou cansando de você brincar comigo, entendeu? Não é justo. Não é justo mesmo. – ele disse em tom de desabafo.

- Por Merlin, Draco! Você acha que eu iria trair meu marido pra brincar com você? Isso é um absurdo! Eu sei o que eu prometi, tá bem? Mas você sabe que é um grande passo e é complicado. Por favor, Draco, não deixe de ser compreensivo justo agora... Eu preciso tanto do seu apoio. Estou desafiando o Harry para ir atrás do emprego que quero e eu tenho medo do Harry ficar sabendo e usar sua influência para que eu não seja contratada. Eu não aguento mais ficar sozinha naquela casa. – confessei.

Ele segurou minhas mãos e beijou-as:

- Calma, Ginevra. Ficar nervosa desse jeito não vai te ajudar em nada. Pansy Parkinson é editora-chefe d'O Profeta Diário. Ela é minha amiga, não do Potter. Onde está a mulher confiante por quem eu me apaixonei?

Lancei a ele um sorrisinho tímido:

- Em algum lugar por aqui...

_***Flashback***_

_Por mais que Draco insistisse em dizer que aquilo era um ato de coragem, eu insistia em pensar que era um ato de inconseqüência. Aonde é que eu estava com a cabeça quando convidei Draco Malfoy para tomar banho comigo no banheiro dos monitores? Definitivamente eu deveria ter parafusos a menos para não pensar em N coisas que poderiam dar errado... A ideia fora minha e obviamente ele tinha adorado, só que eu não tinha avisado que não ficaríamos completamente nus, ou seja, que não faríamos sexo. Estávamos juntos havia dois meses e querendo ou não ele estava conseguindo me conquistar. No entanto, eu não sabia dizer o que tínhamos ou sentíamos um pelo outro. Então não achava certo que eu fosse para a cama com ele. Não que ele não estivesse querendo, mas eu ficava grata por ele não forçar a barra._

_Eu tinha marcado às 9h da noite. Eu cheguei no horário e ele já estava lá, esperando por mim:_

_- Oi, Draco. Tudo bem? _

_- Tudo bem. E você?_

_- Também. Você chegou cedo. – comentei e ele me enlaçou pela cintura._

_- Não consegui pensar em outra coisa o dia inteiro. – respondeu ao meu comentário, focando meus olhos profundamente e em seguida me beijou._

_O beijo dele estava ávido essa noite, mais que o normal, não pude deixar de reparar. Ele tinha que estar esperando algo a mais, não? Droga, não era para ele ter entendido ma. Eu precisava pará-lo, mas estava difícil. Eu me encontrava bem acomodada – demais, diga-se de passagem – nos braços dele e aqueles beijos eram tão divinos a ponto de eu ter que adiar segundo a segundo a hora em que o faria parar. Foi quando senti a mão dele deslizar por dentro da minha blusa, subindo, que me dei conta de que as coisas começavam a esquentar demais. Foi então que eu o parei:_

_- O que houve, Ginevra? – perguntou-me, parecendo sinceramente confuso._

_Ele me encarava e a expressão no rosto dele não tinha nenhum traço de raiva. Deveria ser proibido ter olhos azuis e um olhar tão penetrante desse jeito! Eles possuem efeito deletério sobre mim. Minha mente ficou em branco:_

_- Ahn? – perguntei como uma retardada._

_- Por que você quis parar? Não tava bom o suficiente? – perguntou, neutro, não deixando que eu percebesse seus sentimentos com relação ao ocorrido._

_- Muito pelo contrário. Hum...é só que eu não vou ficar nua na sua frente. Nós não vamos fazer sexo essa noite se foi o que você entendeu. – falei tudo muito rápido e corei horrores. _

_Eu o assisti respirar profundamente e ficar em silêncio por um tempo. Tudo o que se podia ouvir era o jorro de água das torneiras mágicas da banheira. Quando eu já estava ficando desesperada com aquele silêncio, ele voltou a falar:_

_- Tudo bem. Eu não vou te forçar a nada, prometo. Mas que algum dia você vai ser minha, ah, isso vai._

_Algum dia? Estaria ele cogitando a possibilidade de termos um relacionamento longo ou que ir pra cama comigo era um capricho que ele tinha que satisfazer? Não tive coragem de perguntar, afinal._

_Ele me soltou e eu expeli um suspiro, não sei se de alívio ou protesto. Ficamos olhando um para o outro por alguns instantes, até que ele perguntou:_

_- O que você tem em mente? Porque imagino que deva ter algum motivo para você ter me convidado para vir aqui._

_Mordi meu lábio inferior por um momento antes de responder:_

_- Quis propor um lugar diferente. O que acha de nadarmos? Eu duvido que você seja melhor do que eu._

_- Eu não apostaria nisso, Ginevra._

_- Veremos. – respondi com confiança e comecei a me despir._

_Fiquei apenas de biquíni e senti olhar dele fixo sobre mim:_

_- Seria vulgar se eu assoviasse? – perguntou-me, fazendo cara de safado._

_Será que preciso mencionar que fiquei da cor dos meus cabelos? Hum, creio que não._

_- Cale a boca e tire a roupa. – respondi sem pensar e me arrependi no instante em que ele abriu a boca para responder._

_- Nossa, não sabia que o seu desejo por mim já estava nesse nível, ruiva. Esse seu lado mandão é muito sexy._

_Eu revirei os olhos e dei as costas para ele caminhando para a piscina – digo, banheira exageradamente enorme – e entrei. Mergulhei uma vez para molhar meus cabelos e quando emergi vi que o Draco estava se despindo. Não pude evitar ficar olhando para ele. Não era musculoso, mas também não era só osso. Ra tudo proporcional e definido, corpo de apanhador. Eu definitivamente gostei do que estava vendo. Como eu poderia cobrar que ele não olhasse para o meu corpo de forma cobiçosa se eu mesma não era capaz de fazer isso com relação a ele? O vi sorrir para mim quando nossos olhares se encontraram e a seguir ele, mergulhou perto de onde eu estava. Nadei para longe e ao perceber isso, ele nadou atrás de mim. Ficamos nessa de caça e caçador até que ele me encurralou em um dos cantos da banheira: _

_- Te peguei! – anunciou, triunfante._

_- Droga. – eu reclamei, enquanto tirava o cabelo da frente de meus olhos – Agora é a sua vez de fugir._

_- Não sem antes tirar um pouco de proveito da minha vitória. – disse, maliciosamente, prensando seu corpo contra o meu._

_- Draco... – eu disse e minha voz morreu ao olhar nos olhos dele._

_O que eu dizia sobre aqueles olhos? Golpe baixo! Ele colou os lábios dele nos meus e eu deixei ele me beijar. Abracei-o pelo pescoço e correspondi. A minha pele fora da água quente estava se arrepiando e eu não sabia se era de frio ou se quem estava causando isso era o Draco. Ele me apertava contra ele como se a vida dele dependesse disso. Suas mãos passeavam por minhas costas e seus lábios por vezes iam parar no meu pescoço e colo. Eu estava perdendo o controle e nem parecia querer recuperá-lo. Era bom demais ficar com ele para ser errado. Eu o puxava contra mim o quanto podia. Enterrei uma mão no cabelo dele e gemi quando ele beijou o ponto fraco no meu pescoço:_

_- Adorei ouvir você gemer pra mim. – sussurrou no meu ouvido e me calou com um beijo._

_Nunca antes tinha sido tão intenso. Definitivamente Draco Malfoy era a própria estrada da perdição e naquele momento eu queria – e estava conseguindo – ficar completamente perdida. Portanto, pareceu vir de outra dimensão o grito que ouvimos:_

_- MERLIM DO CÉU!_

_Eu e o Draco nos viramos para a pessoa que havia gritado aquilo e eu senti o mundo desabar sobre a minha cabeça ao ver a cara de choque da Hermione:_

_- Então era pra isso que você queria a senha do banheiro dos monitores, pra ficar de agarramento com o Malfoy? Eu estou realmente decepcionada com voe, Ginny._

_- Calma, Mione! – pronunciei-me, com sentimento de culpa – Eu posso explicar. – e sai da banheira indo em direção às minhas roupas._

_- Não preciso de explicações. O que eu vi foi auto-explicativo. Quando eu disse que você deveria tentar ficar com outros caras pra esquecer o Harry, o Malfoy não estava incluído.. O que você...?_

_- OBLIVIATE! – eu tinha pegado minha varinha em minhas vestes e enfeiticei minha amiga – Você vai esquecer completamente o que viu aqui e vai para a torre da Grifinória dormir. – falei ao ver os olhos dela desfocados e ela parecer confusa._

_Assim que ela saiu, eu senti a presença do Draco atrás de mim e o abracei, começando a chorar:_

_- Eu apaguei as memórias da Mione. Se o feitiço não tiver saído muito bom e ela tiver sequelas, vai ser minha culpa. Eu sou uma idiota! Péssima ideia ter vindo aqui._

_Ele me abraçou de volta, acariciando meus cabelos:_

_- Não chore, Ginevra. Foi incrível. Você foi muito corajosa._

_- Eu fui uma estúpida. Estou encobrindo algo que nem eu mesma sei do que se trata._

_- Não comece com isso, Ginevra. Nós gostamos de ficar juntos e é isso o que importa._

_Eu levantei meu rosto cheio de lágrimas e o encarei:_

_- Até quando?_

_***Fim do flashback***_

- Acho melhor irmos. Você não vai querer chegar tarde na entrevista. A Pansy odeia atrasos. – Draco me disse após consultar o relógio.

- Como eu posso agradá-la? – perguntei, já me levantando enquanto ele deixava o dinheiro do almoço sobre a mesa.

- Tente não mencionar demais coisas da Grifinória mostre que você é responsável e merece o emprego. Ah, e tente parecer confortável na presença dela, mesmo que ela tente te intimidar.

- Hum, ok. Vou tentar lembrar de tudo isso. – respondi enquanto ele me puxava para fora do restaurante pela mão.

Procuramos um lugar mais reservado no Hyde Park para podermos aparatar:

- Vai dar tudo certo. – Draco me assegurou – Depois me conte como foi.

- Pode deixar, eu mando uma coruja. – garanti e me ergui na ponta dos pés para depositar um beijo nos lábios dele – Eu te amo, Draco. Obrigada por me apoiar.

Ele sorriu para mim, um tanto enigmático:

- Espere para me agradecer quando tiver o emprego. Comemoraremos em grande estilo. Também te amo. Boa sorte na entrevista.

- Obrigada, Draco. Torça por mim.

- Com certeza. – e apertou mais forte minha mão antes de soltá-la – Até a semana que vem. – falou à guisa de despedida, com um grande sorriso.

Antes que eu pudesse responder ele havia aparatado. Aparatei então na sede d'O Profeta Diário, sentindo-me menos nervosa que antes. Fui até a recepção e falei com o funcionário que ali estava:

- Boa tarde. Sou Ginevra Potter e vim para uma entrevista com Pansy Parkinson.

- É um prazer falar com a Sra. Potter. – ele falou, apertando a minha mão com energia – Informarei a sua chegada. Ode subir até o 3º andar.

Agradeci e me dirigi ao elevador. Já no 3º andar, procurei uma porta com a indicaçã "Editora-Chefe". Encontrei, mas havia uma mulher do lado de fora, sentada a uma escrivaninha:

- Boa tarde, Sra. Potter. Sou Helen Glint, secretária. A sua entrada está autorizada.

- Obrigada. – agradeci, dirigindo-me até a porta da Parkinson.

Respirei fundo e bati 3 vezes:

- Entre! – eu ouvi e fiz o que me foi sugerido.

Parkinson parecia imponente sentada à sua mesa de mogno. Aproximei-me. Não a via há alguns anos já. Continuava vaidosa era o que seu batom vermelho e o corte de cabelo a moda me diziam:

- Boa tarde, Parkinson.

- Higgs. – corrigiu-me, mostrando uma bonita aliança em seu dedo anelar esquerdo – Casei com Terêncio Higgs faz 5 anos.

Eu estava meio constrangia pela gafe, mas tentei consertar. Afinal, eu não era do tipo que ficava mergulhada nas revistas de fofoca:

- Desculpe, eu não sabia. No jornal você continua assinando com seu nome de solteira. De qualquer forma, parabéns.

- Já tinha certa estabilidade na carreira quando me casei. Então para fins profissionais ainda assino Parkinson. Sente-se, Potter. – e eu me sentei na cadeira em frente à mesa – Por que se candidatou para essa vaga?

- Joguei por anos no Harpias de Holyhead e possuo grandes conhecimentos sobre quadribol. Creio que faria um bom trabalho.

- Eu não quero um bom trabalho, Potter. Eu quero um excelente. Sou exigente com meus subordinados. – falou seriamente e eu me encolhi por dentro – No entanto, você já é conhecida da área, é famosa. Você teria credibilidade com o público. Sabe escrever bem?

- Escrevo bem sobre as coisas que gosto. Pode apostar que quadribol é uma delas. – respondi firmemente.

- Uma qualidade que voe tem e outra que você não tem, mas admira.

- Eu sou responsável e gostaria de ser mais paciente.

- Ok. – falou e tomou notas – Um defeito.

- Eu sou teimosa. – concedi, corando um pouco.

- Ótimo, teimosia pode ser útil em alguns casos, desde que não seja usada contra mim.

- Qual time venceu a Copa Mundial e Quadribol em 1994 e quem era o apanhador que pegou o pomo?

- Hum, foi a seleção da Irlanda, mas quem pegou o pomo foi o apanhador a Bulgária, Vitor Krum.

- Correto. – e tomou mais notas – Não vou perguntar quem foi a melhor jogadora os últimos 20 anos no Harpias, porque a resposta seria voe. Bom, é o que especialistas afirmam. – falou-me, dando de ombros, mas eu não pude deixar de sorrir – Você tem disponibilidade para viajar, Potter? Porque ser correspondente sênior exige que você cubra pessoalmente os jogos mais disputados da temporada.

- Sim, eu tenho. – respondi, engolindo em seco ao pensar que o Harry não gostaria nem um pouco daquilo...

- Tem conhecimento das diretrizes de ética do jornalismo bruxo? – perguntou e eu afirmei – estaria disposta a contornar alguma se fosse preciso?

Mordi meu abio inferior:

- Não.

- Ok, pelo menos o jornal não teria que pagar multas. Por enquanto é só. Em 8 dias você receberá a resposta. Tchau, Potter.

- Até mais, Higgs.

Assim que cheguei em casa escrevi para o Draco:

_Querido,_

_Não sei se fui muito bem, mas ela disse que receberei a resposta daqui 8 dias._

_Com todo meu amor,_

_G._

_P.S.: Como assim você não me contou que ela se casou?!?_

***

Cinco dias depois...

Entrega...

Tranca-me em teus segredos  
Faz-me objeto de loucos desejos  
Afoga-me nas profundezas de teu olhar  
Para que não me sinta só...

Chora-me em efusivas lágrimas de alegria  
Sonha-me em tuas insones noites embriagadas  
Perde-me nas esquinas de teus caminhos  
Para que eu não viva só...

Sacia-me com tua fome de beijos  
Apraza-me em teus gozos lascivos  
Ensurdeça-me com os ecos de teu silêncio  
Mas não me deixe só...

Escraviza-me na tua liberdade  
Deleita-me com as dores da saudade  
Completa-me com tua metade  
E nunca mais serei só...

**[Akex Simas]**

Scorpius não costumava arrumar confusões na escola. Portanto, foi com grande surpresa que vi a cabeça do Longbottom flutuando entre as chamas da lareira do meu escritório:

- Bom dia, Malfoy. Sei que é um homem ocupado, mas eu gostaria que você viesse até Hogwarts.

- O que foi que houve com Sorpius? – perguntei, preocupado.

- Ele e James Potter andaram duelando no Salão Principal. Revelarei mais detalhes pessoalmente. Te espero em meu escritório daqui a meia hora. A senha é mandrágora. – falou e sumiu.

"_Só me faltava essa!" _ eu bufei, olhando a pilha de papéis que eu tinha sobre a mesa.

Coloquei minha capa preta por cima das minhas vestes e aparatei perto dos limites e Hogwarts. A chegar nos portões, o guardião das chaves me esperava. Fui direto para o corredor do escritório de Longbottom. Parei em frente às gárgulas e pronunciei a senha:

- Mandrágora. – e automaticamente tive acesso às escadas, as quais subi apressadamente.

Bati à porta e nem esperei resposta para entrar. Longbottom tinha uma aparência de cansaço. Potter Jr. Estava sentado de um lado e Scorpius de outro. Postei-me ao lado de Scorpius:

- Você me deve uma explicação por ter me tirado do escritório num dia cheio como hoje.

- Logo mais contarei, Malfoy. Estamos esperando mais alguém.

- Quem? O Potter? – perguntei, aborrecido.

- Não, eu. – e virei a cabeça para ver a minha ruiva entrar.

- Ginevra, o que faz aqui? – perguntei automaticamente.

Ela revirou os olhos:

- O mesmo que você, Draco. – e virou-se para o ilho com um olhar duro – O que o senhor andou aprontando, mocinho?

- Foi ele quem começou, mãe.

- Eu não fiz nada demais. – meu filho se defendeu – O Potter que é um desequilibrado.

- Silêncio! – Longbottom ordenou – Agora contem a seus pais o que houve. James primeiro.

- Eu estava tomando café da manhã tranquilamente quando de repente olho para a mesa da Corvina e vejo esse verme agarrando a minha irmã.

- É mentira! – Scorpius negou – Ela se desequilibrou e se eu não a tivesse segurado ela teria caído. – declarou solenemente – Meus pais me ensinaram a ser cavalheiro, Potter.

- Mentiroso! – o Potter Jr. Gritou.

- É você! Seu estúpido, me lançou um feitiço pelas costas por eu salvar a sua irmã de um tombo.

- SILÊNCIO! – Longbottom voltou a ordenar – Agora a sua versão dos fatos, Scorpius.

- Eu estava andando em direção ao meu lugar na mesa da Sonserina, mas margeando a mesa da Corvinal. A Lily estava indo na direção contrária. Ela de repente esbarrou em uma garota da Corvinal e tropeçou. Por sorte eu estava por perto e consegui segurá-la. Não sei de qual ângulo o Potter viu a situação e pensou o pior. Só sei que no segundo seguinte eu fui jogado pra longe pelo feitiço que o Potter me lançou. – meu filhou narrou, sem demonstrar qualquer hesitação em sua fala.

Ginevra lançou um olhar inquisidor sobre Scorpius, como que tentando avaliá-lo:

- Foi isso mesmo o que aconteceu?

- Sim, Sra. Potter. – ele declarou, encarando-a.

A expressão dela pareceu se enternecer por um instante, mas isso ocorreu previamente ao ataque do Potter Jr.:

- Como assim você vai acreditar na cobra do Malfoy e não em mim??? – indagou, vermelho e com a expressão contorcida numa expressão que mesclava raiva e incredulidade.

- Olha como fala do meu filho. – eu o avisei, em tom de ameaça.

- James, eu sei como você é, eu sou a sua mãe. Você às vezes vê as coisas de forma distorcida, porque é superprotetor. O Rony era assim comigo também.

- Mãe, eu sei o que eu vi! Além do mais o Malfoy não é tão santo assim, ele me estuporou.

- Depois que você me acertou, Potter. – ele alegou.

- Isso é verdade, Scorpius? – eu perguntei.

- É, mas ele quem começou, pai. Eu só estava me defendendo.

- Detenção para os dois e menos 30 pontos de cada Casa. Só assim para vocês pensarem duas vezes antes de se meter em confusão, já que simples advertências não funcionam. – Longbottom sentenciou.

- Mas Diretor... – Scorpius e Potter Jr. começaram, em uníssono.

- Está decidido. – ele foi inflexível – Os dois podem voltar às aulas. Vou conversar com seus pais.

Eu me despedi de meu filho e assisti Ginevra fazer o mesmo com o dela. Assim que eles estavam fora sala, Longbottom nos encarou:

- Desculpe por chamá-los até aqui. Mas eu precisava alertar que a inimizade entre seus filhos está piorando. Parece que qualquer coisa vira uma desculpa para discutirem. Mas hoje, eles chegaram à agressão física. Eu recomendo que conversem com seus filhos sobre isso na tentativa de dissuadi-los de se comportar dessa maneira.

- Eu sei a educação que dou para o meu filho, Longbottom. Se ele fez alguma coisa, foi porque foi provocado. – defendi Scorpius.

- Talvez, mas o seu filho não é nenhum santo, Draco. – Ginevra me contrariou.

- Você não vai querer falar sobre isso, Ginevra. – eu a alertei – Eu defendo meu filho até o último argumento.

- Espero que isso não faça dele alguém mimado como você. – ela respondeu e eu estreitei meus olhos.

- Estão dispensados. Tudo o que menos preciso é uma briga entre vocês dois também. – Longbottom nos censurou.

- Até mais ver. – eu disse, à guisa de despedida.

- Tchau, Neville. Obrigada pela preocupação. – Ginevra falou educadamente e despediu-se dele com um beijo no rosto.

Segurei a porta aberta e fiz sinal para que ela passasse:

- Obrigada. – retrucou, à contragosto.

- Eu deveria agradecer ao Longbottom por ter te chamado. – joguei a frase no ar, esperando atrair a curiosidade dela.

- Por quê? – pareceu receosa.

- Eu senti saudades. Não é motivo suficiente?

- Eu não esperava te encontrar... – ela falou, timidamente.

- Tem um lugar que eu gostaria de revisitar aqui em Hogwarts. – confessei.

- E qual seria?

- Não vou te falar. Venha comigo e eu te mostro. – falei, tentando fazer uma expressão inocente.

- Hum, ok. – concordou, parecendo estar meio em dúvida.

Eu a levei até a Sala Precisa, o que ela percebeu, ao me ver passando três vezes em frente à porta:

- O que estamos fazendo aqui? – ela quis saber.

- Nós temos uma história com essa sala, Ginevra. – falei, olhando para os lados e verificando que o corredor estava vazio – Primeiro as damas.

Ela entrou na sala e eu a segui de perto, trancando a porta após estarmos os dois dentro dela. Ginevra pareceu apreensiva. Será que eu estava deixando transparecer as minhas reais intenções por trazê-la ali? Sabia que ainda faltavam alguns dias para completar um mês, mas uma oportunidade daquelas – nós dois em Hogwarts – não acontecia todo dia. Aquilo tinha que ser algo premeditado pelo destino e não simples acaso. Ginevra desviou seu olhar do meu e observou a sala. O ambiente estava à meia luz, com a luminosidade tremeluzente de velas aromatizadas. Uma trilha de pétalas de rosas vermelhas seguia pelo chão até o centro, onde havia uma grande e confortável cama. Assisti-a morder seu lábio inferior, nervosa:

- Draco, o que...?

Eu coloquei um dedo sobre os lábios dela:

- Tantas das nossas lembranças foram aqui. Por que não deixarmos mais uma prova do nosso amor nessa sala?

- Eu pensava que a Sala Precisa tinha sido destruída depois de tudo o que aconteceu no confronto final com Voldemort. – ela tentou escapar do assunto.

- Também achava, até Scorpius ter me descrito ter entrado numa sala que tinha exatamente o que ele precisava quando estava perdido pelos corredores no começo de seu primeiro ano. – expliquei, acariciando seu rosto – Eu te amo, Ginevra. E eu te quero tanto... Esqueça das convenções sociais, do que é certo e errado. Concentre-se apenas nos sentimentos, em nós dois, aqui e agora. – e rocei meus lábios nos dela – Seja minha, Ginevra. – finalizei minha linha de raciocínio, que aquela altura já não era muito pautada pela razão, e aprofundei o beijo.

Tentei demonstrar naquele beijo o quanto era importante para mim aquele momento e o quanto eu tinha esperado por ele. Em poucos segundos Ginevra estava correspondendo e me abraçando pelo pescoço. Tirei a minha própria capa e a dela. Peguei-a no colo pelas duas pernas e nos conduzi até a cama. Nem parecia sentir o peso real do corpo dela, visto que estava tão entorpecido com as sensações que o beijo dela – e só o dela – poderia me proporcionar. Os sapatos dela caíram no caminho. Deitei-a na cama com delicadeza e continuei a me apossar daqueles lábios rosados após me livrar de meus próprios sapatos. Eu tinha pressa e ao mesmo tempo não tinha. Tal contrariedade poderia ser facilmente explicada, pois assim como eu estava louco de desejo, também queria eternizar aquele momento. O pescoço dela parecia estar me chamando pelas ondas da fragrância do perfume dela que alcançavam as minhas narinas e estimulavam os rincões mais profundos dos meus instintos. Nada mais natural que explorar aquela pele tão convidativa. Meus ouvidos estavam atentos à música que eram a variação na velocidade de sua respiração e as melodiosas e suaves lamúrias proferidas por Ginevra.

- Draco... – ela ofegou meu nome, durante uma chupada particularmente caprichada.

Eu a puxei para cima, deixando-a sentada no meu colo. Seus olhos castanhos se abriram. Foi com prazer que assisti ao rosto da minha ruiva se aproximar do tom de seus cabelos.

- Você é linda. – eu assegurei e ela deu um sorriso tímido.

- É muito bom estar com você, mas... Você sabe que eu tenho medo. Medo de como vai ser depois de você sabe...

- Confie em mim, Ginevra. Eu não mereço um voto de confiança seu? – perguntei, fazendo uma cara de coitado.

Ela acariciou meu rosto:

- Meu amor, eu fiz uma promessa. – ela lembrou-me – Você merece que eu a cumpra.

- Não é hora pra ser altruísta, Ginevra. Tudo o que preciso saber é se você também quer. – e segurei o queixo dela, forçando-a a olhar dentro dos meus olhos.

Por alguns instantes, ela mordeu o lábio inferior, pensativa. Em seguida, suspirou e moveu a cabeça afirmativamente. Eu sorri e a abracei pela cintura. Ginevra enfiou suas mãos por debaixo da minha camisa, acariciando meu tronco. Aquelas mãos quentes e delicadas se movimentando sobre o meu abdômen, traziam arrepios pelo meu corpo, mesmo que a olhos alheios aqueles movimentos não pudessem ser tão diabólicos. Sorri com malícia e juntei nossos lábios. Meu próximo passo foi trabalhar em livrá-la de sua blusa de malha azul. Acariciei a pele dela suavemente na altura da cintura e logo levantei o tecido, livrando-a da peça. A seguir, uni nossos lábios mais uma vez. Aproveitei da distração do beijo para abrir o fecho do sutiã branco que ela usava, era decorado com rendas e strass, mas eu ainda preferia vê-la sem ele. Ela só pareceu perceber a minha ação quando me afastei um pouco dela para puxar o dito cujo pelos braços dela. Percebi instantaneamente que a minha ruiva estava se sentindo envergonhada, portanto, antes que ela pudesse ter a infeliz ideia de cobrir seus maravilhosos seios, eu dirigi minha atenção a eles. Primeiramente mantive contato visual, enquanto os acariciava com minhas mãos. Os lábios de Ginevra se entreabriram e ela passou a ponta da língua por seus lábios rosados. Eu a deitei na cama cuidadosamente. Inclinei-me um pouco sobre seu corpo e acariciei sua face:

- Eu não gostaria de estar em qualquer outro lugar que não aqui com você. – falei, beijando uma das mãos dela – Você sabe disso, não é mesmo?

Ela sorriu:

- Eu sei. Obrigada por ser tão compreensivo comigo.

- Eu quero que você entenda que nós merecemos ser felizes, Ginevra. – defendi, encarando-a profundamente e em seguida juntei nossas bocas novamente.

Acredito que minhas palavras surtiram efeito, pois após isso, ela pareceu bem mais animada a continuar. Senti-a abrir os botões da minha camisa enquanto nos beijávamos. Finda essa ação, eu acabei de tirar minha camisa. As mãos delicadas dela foram parar nas minhas costas, puxando-me contra ela – como se eu necessitasse de algum incentivo para colar nossas peles. A essa altura, eu obviamente já estava excitado. Meu pênis pulsava pela vontade de obter completo encaixe com o corpo dela. De certa forma era torturante, mas eu estava disposto a prolongar nossa caminhada rumo ao prazer supremo. Portanto, foi com surpresa que senti Ginevra colocar uma mão em meu peito para me afastar. Meu olhar foi de completa interrogação em resposta à atitude dela. O olhar da minha ruiva era intenso. Ficamos nos olhando até que ela riu e disse:

- Minha vez de ficar por cima.

Eu sorri, aliviado pelo motivo da parada não ser o que eu estava pensando. Acho que morreria de desgosto se ela me rejeitasse agora. Rolei na cama, ficando embaixo dela. Eu não gostava de ser dominado, era fato. Mas havia algo de sexy e imprevisível em deixá-la no comando. Eu não tinha idéia do que ela estava planejando. Ela fechou os olhos por um instante e a seguir pegou algo sobre a mesa de cabeceira. Era uma tiara... de coelinha! Ah, nem quero pensar no quão pervertido meu sorriso deve ter sido. Eu adoro a Sala Precisa!

- Não acredito que você lembrou. – eu falei, surpreso.

- Como eu poderia esquecer? – e me beijou languidamente por um tempo que eu não sei precisar – Mas isso não é tudo. – garantiu-me, com ar misterioso.

Ginevra saiu de cima de mim e me puxou pela mão, incentivando-me a levantar. Ela me fez sentar em uma cadeira que eu não havia reparado que estava no recinto:

- Não olhe para trás. – ela me avisou, indo para trás da cadeira.

Ela tirou minha gravata, enquanto massageava suavemente meus ombros. A seguir, ela pegou minhas mãos e levou-as para fora do meu campo de visão. Não demorou para que eu percebesse que ela estava me amarrando pelos pulsos.

- O que você está aprontando, minha coelhinha? – sondei, esperando que ela me desse ao menos uma pista do que estava por vir.

- Você vai ver e sentir... – foi evasiva.

- Não imaginava que você tinha um lado assim... tão provocativo.

- Não te agrada? – perguntou, meio insegura, eu poderia dizer.

- Isso definitivamente não foi uma crítica. É muito bom te vendo tomar iniciativa e agir como se estivesse confortável na minha presença nessa situação tão íntima.

- Obrigada. – ela sussurrou no meu ouvido e a seguir mordiscou e lambeu o meu lóbulo, fazendo-me ficar arrepiado – Eu disse que te recompensaria muito bem.

Ela ficou de frente para mim novamente e estalou os dedos. Para minha surpresa uma música sensual começou a tocar e Ginevra começou a dançar na minha frente. Aquilo era demasiada provocação! E eu nem podia tocá-la... Ela rebolava, descia e subia. De frente, inclinando-se para mim enquanto massageava os seios. Ah, como eu queria que as minhas mãos estivessem no lugar das dela. Instintivamente tentei me soltar, em vão. Ela abriu lentamente o fecho da saia preta que usava e a despiu. Agora estava usando somente a tiara de coelhinha, brincos, uma gargantilha delicada e uma calcinha branca fio dental que me deixava louco (especialmente quando ela virava de costas). Quando eu pensei que não poderia conseguir _babar_ mais do que já estava _babando_, ela me provou errado. Ginevra pousou suas mãos sobre meus ombros. Por um momento nossos olhares se encontraram, a seguir ela se sentou em meu colo. Sua mão direita acariciou meu rosto:

- Você está brincando com fogo, ruiva.

- Eu gosto do seu fogo. – ela respondeu e me beijou passionalmente.

Nosso beijo era profundo, nossas línguas, incansáveis. Parecia não ter hora para acabar. Éramos apenas dois amantes esquecendo-se das horas e perdendo-se na intensidade de um beijo. Depois de passado não sei quanto tempo, Ginevra separou nossos lábios e passou a beijar meu pescoço. Inclinei minha cabeça para trás a fim de dar maior acesso. A vontade de apertá-la contra mim e desarrumar seus sedosos cabelos acobreados me acometia enormemente:

- Você não pretende me soltar não? – e ela parou o que estava fazendo para me encarar – Eu quero muito tocar a sua pele!

- Vai ter que aguentar mais um pouquinho. – avisou, correndo suas mãos pelas laterais do meu tronco e dando uma piscadela cínica.

A seguir ela começou a se movimentar sobre o meu colo, para cima e para baixo. O quê? Se a Ginevra pensava que eu ainda não estava excitado o suficiente, estava era muito enganada! Portanto, em pouco tempo eu já não podia evitar a minha respiração entrecortada:

- Assim você me deixa louco! – confessei, sentindo meu rosto ficar quente assim que ela parou quieta e me observou atentamente.

Ela roçou os lábios pelo meu rosto até a minha boca, carinhosamente e me abraçou:

- Essa era a intenção... Mas vou deixar que você fique louco sem as amarras. – ela sussurrou, soltando-me.

Instantaneamente eu a abracei fortemente e iniciei um beijo faminto. Nossas línguas se exploravam mútua e profundamente e por vezes nossos dentes colidiam na nossa ânsia de paixão. As mãos dela ora estavam na minha nuca, ora arranhavam as minhas costas. Não parecia impossível que caíssemos daquela cadeira. Foi então que decidi carregá-la no colo até a cama. Depositei o corpo dela delicadamente enquanto ainda nos beijávamos. O beijo tinha se tornado calmo, o que me dava oportunidade para mordiscar seu lábio inferior. Em resposta ela sugou minha língua, adorava quando ela fazia isso. Pouco depois, finalizei nosso beijo com um selinho e desci meus lábios. Passei pelo pescoço, demorando-me um pouco por ali. Então desci ainda mais, para os seios dela. Seus mamilos rosados tinham os bicos duros, demonstrando que ela encontrava-se excitada. Sorri contra a pele alva dela antes de começar a me divertir com eles. Os seios dela exerciam algum tipo de fascínio sobre mim que eu não podia explicar racionalmente. Provavelmente aquilo ia deixar marcas, mas eu não podia evitar chupar aquela cútis tão apelativa:

- Céus, Draco... – ela meio suspirou, meio gemeu.

Pelo menos ela reconhecia que eu podia levá-la ao paraíso. Resolvi ousar um pouco mais e meus lábios se direcionaram a sua barriga:

- Hummm... – ela ronronou, dividida entre encolher a barriga pela sensibilidade ou se entregar às minhas carícias.

Enquanto isso minhas mãos acariciavam suas coxas de maneira provocante. Estava tão entretido com ela, que só nesse momento percebi que ainda estava com calças e meias. Incrível como ela me fez esquecer disso... Fiquei de joelhos e tirei meu cinto. A seguir saí da cama:

- Onde você vai? – ela perguntou, curiosa.

- A paciência é uma virtude. – respondi, terminando de tirar as calças – Qual sua fruta favorita, ainda a mesma?

- Não. Comi morangos demais durante minha última gravidez. Agora a minha favorita é pêssego. Mas por que a pergunta?

- Prometo que você vai ficar sabendo daqui a pouco. – e me afastei da cama.

Imaginei um exemplar pêssego e uma faca. Destaquei uma partezinha para experimentar. Deixei a faca sobre a cadeira e voltei para o lado da cama:

- Levante-se.

Ela não me questionou e fez o que lhe pedi. Deixei que ela observasse a fruta em minha mão:

- Depois disso aposto que pêssego será sua fruta favorita pra sempre. – prometi e sorri maliciosamente.

Puxei-a para que ficasse na minha frente e virei, deixando-a de costas para mim. Com a mão esquerda afastei o cabelo dela para o outro lado e passei a beijar sua nuca e lateral do pescoço. Comecei a baixar a calcinha dela e Ginevra terminou de tirá-la. Levei minha mão direita com o pêssego para a frente do corpo dela. Deslizei a fruta pelo vale entre seus seios, pela barriga...baixei mais ainda minha mão até alcançar seu sexo. Posicionei a fruta sobre seu clitóris e comecei a movê-la em movimentos circulares. Ginevra ofegou e arrepiou-se. Aproveitei para morder o pescoço dela e isso combinado ao que minha mão destra estava fazendo, foi fator decisivo para que ela gemesse. Ela parecia estar com dificuldades de se manter em pé. Por isso posicionei minha mão esquerda sobre sua cintura, tentando segurá-la para o caso dos joelhos dela cederem – o que não parecia tão difícil assim de acontecer...

Continuei a masturbá-la por mais uns dois minutos, ela estava quase chegando lá. Parei e arremessei a fruta em um lixinho próximo à cama. A seguir, virei-a de frente para mim e beijei seus lábios, enquanto acariciava seus cabelos. Finalizei o beijo delicadamente e sorri antes de dizer:

- Volta pra cama, amor.

Assisti ela alcançar a cama e me esperar. Fui até lá e fiz com que ela deitasse. Beijei as coxas dela, subindo... Se ela sabia o que eu estava para fazer, não demonstrou. Meus lábios alcançaram seu clitóris e eu senti o corpo dela retesar. Os movimentos que a minha mão fizera anteriormente, agora eram realizados por minha língua. Como eu previra, ela estava com um delicioso gosto de pêssego. Para completar, eu penetrei-a com dois dos meus dedos:

- Draco... Ah, Draco... Não para!

E como era maravilhoso fazer com que ela perdesse o controle daquela forma e entregar-se completamente às sensações que _eu_ estava lhe proporcionando. Dessa vez deixei que ela alcançasse o pico do prazer, gritando o _meu _nome! Duvido que o Potter faça melhor que eu. Quando olhei para ela, tive uma bela visão. Ginevra tinha os cabelos rubros espalhados pelo travesseiro e alguns fios grudados em seu rosto, sua respiração ainda estava acelerada. A pele dela estava quente, suas bochechas, rosadas. Seus olhos castanhos pareciam me contemplar com adoração. Ela era linda. Beijei-lhe as mãos:

- Amo você. – sussurrei.

Meu passo seguinte não foi tão romântico assim... Eu estava necessitado, eu tinha contido o meu pênis até agora, mas ele clamava por atenção. Tirei minha cueca, com pressa e me posicionei entre as pernas da minha ruiva. Estoquei com determinação e ela lamuriou ao me sentir inteiro dentro de si. Fiquei parado por alguns instantes, apenas curtindo aquela sensação. Como eu tinha esperado para sentir aquele calor e umidade. Aquele aconchego que eu sabia que ela poderia me fazer sentir, como se encaixado a última peça de um quebra-cabeça infinito. Ela sorriu para mim, mas de seus olhos brotaram lágrimas:

- Eu te machuquei? – perguntei, preocupado.

- Não. – ela afirmou, enlaçando suas pernas ao meu redor – Eu apenas... nunca pensei que pudesse mesmo acontecer. Eu te amo, Draco.

Foi a minha vez de sorrir. Iniciei uma série de estocadas. Ginevra mais uma vez me brindava com seus gemidos e palavras desconexas. Se ela continuasse me falando aquelas coisas, eu não duraria muito tempo... Resolvi calá-la com um beijo enquanto continuava aqueles deliciosos movimentos de vai-e-vem. Pronto, agora poderia me concentrar em conseguir acumular maior prazer antes de me liberar dentro dela. Não que eu fosse ser o único beneficiado nisso, os arranhões e o corpo dela acompanhando os meus movimentos me diziam perfeitamente que ela estava aproveitando tanto quanto eu. Nem sei quanto tempo se passou, apenas sei que tive o melhor orgasmo da minha vida. Também, depois de tanta dor de cabeça e muito tempo, eu tenho certeza que é mais do que merecido. Senti um enorme alívio ao gozar. Não tenho vergonha de admitir que gemi longamente o nome da minha ruiva. Quando me deitei a seu lado na cama, abracei-a. Ela deitou a cabeça no meu peito eu beijei o topo de sua cabeça. Sentia uma paz e uma leveza indescritíveis, como se tudo no mundo estivesse certo, ou apenas nada importasse – exceto por aquela mulher em meus braços. Estávamos em silêncio. Porém, aquele era um daqueles momentos em que a falta de palavras falava mais que mil palavras. Tudo o que poderíamos dizer estava ali, contido naquela sala, naquele silêncio, naquele abraço.

N/A: Fiz o meu melhor pra conseguir terminar esse cap. o mais rápido possível. Daqui a pouco já começam as minhas aulas e eu vou estar bem ocupada. Não sei quando postarei o próx cap., mas saibam que não desistirei da fic. Plz, comentem XD. Bjuss


	9. Mudanças e Delírios

Capítulo 8: Mudanças/Delírios

Mudanças…

_Take me to the magic of the moment  
On a glory night  
Where the children of tomorrow dream away  
In the wind of change _

_**[Scorpions – Wind of Change]**_

A despeito da culpa que senti quando me deitei na cama ao lado de Harry, eu dormi fabulosamente bem. Eu devo merecer o inferno por isso, mas não consigo me arrepender de ter feito amor com o Draco. Foi mágico, nós temos uma conexão que palavras não conseguem explicar. Meu casamento está desmoronando sob mentiras e omissões e boa parte da culpa é minha. Desde que eu e o Draco começamos a nos encontrar eu tenho sido tão negligente com o meu casamento... Sei que é errado, mas perdi a vontade de estar nele. No entanto, provavelmente me separar do Harry traria mais males do que bens. Não quero expor meus filhos à imprensa e seria injusto que eu prejudicasse a campanha do Harry. Sei que ele perderia votos com a comunidade bruxa pensando que se ele não fosse capaz de manter um casamento, não seria capaz de manter um bom governo. Não que pessoalmente eu concorde com isso, mas sei que é o que iriam pensar. Além do mais, nunca que o Draco se separaria da Astoria com as eleições se aproximando. Não é fácil manter essa vida dupla. De certo modo isso está me matando. O Harry foi meu primeiro amor, é o pai dos meus filhos. Pensando estar em dívida com ele, eu levantei mais cedo e preparei o café da manhã para ele. Esperava que ele fosse ficar feliz, elogiar e comer comigo. No entanto, o que aconteceu não foi bem isso:

- Bom dia, Gina. Mas que milagre que você resolveu acordar antes que eu e fazer o café. Obrigado, mas eu tô com pressa hoje. – falou, dando-me um selinho e pegando alguns bolinhos.

- Você vem almoçar? – questionei.

- Gin, faz um mês que eu não almoço em casa. O trabalho aliado à campanha está me consumindo mais do que eu previa. Aliás, esqueci de dizer antes. Amanhã devemos comparecer à inauguração de uma nova Ala do St. Mungus. Vai ser de noite. Agora tenho que ir, tenha um bom dia. – falou tudo muito rapidamente e aparatou.

Sentei à mesa e não pude evitar pensar que eu não era a única que havia me afastado. Desde quando as coisas haviam se transformado assim? Estaria o Harry me testando ou até mesmo pagando detetives para me seguir? Mas se ele soubesse da minha traição não ficaria quieto sobre isso, ou será que ficaria? Acho que não, ele e o Draco sempre foram repletos de hostilidades um com o outro.

Após terminar minha solitária refeição, subi de volta para meu quarto. Dirigi-me até o banheiro da suíte para escovar os dentes e em seguida tomar banho, enquanto pensamentos passavam pela minha mente a toda velocidade. A ideia de passar o dia inteiro enclausurada e imersa em culpa na minha casa me deprimia. Eu precisava me distrair de alguma forma. Resolvi então que iria fazer uma visita para minha mãe, fazia mesmo um certo tempo que eu não a via e já estava sentindo saudades. Saí enrolada na toalha para buscar vestes no guarda-roupa. Entretanto, um ruído repetitivo chamou minha atenção. Era uma coruja marrom a bicar o vidro da janela, então a abri. A coruja adentrou o quarto, pousando sobre a mesa de cabeceira e me ofereceu a pata para que eu pegasse a correspondência. Seria do Draco? Peguei o pergaminho e o abri com curiosidade. Eu estivera errada. Não era do Draco, mas ainda assim eu não pude deixar de abrir um sorriso ao terminar de ler. O remetente era a Parkinson. Eu tinha conseguido o emprego! Foi uma surpresa, quero dizer, eu não estava esperando que a resposta chegasse hoje e sim daqui a dois dias. Eu começaria na segunda-feira já, mal podia ver a hora. De repente o meu dia havia ganhado vivacidade. Queria muito contar logo ao Draco, mas isso teria que esperar. Primeiro eu iria até a Toca, depois pensaria em como fazê-lo ficar sabendo. Porém, o que de fato me preocupava era a reação do Harry, a qual eu previa que não seria das melhores. Precisava achar um modo mais pacífico de conversar com o Harry sobre isso, pois a última vez, quando sugeri que queria trabalhar, ele não tinha gostado nem um pouco da ideia e havíamos brigado feio. Mas sei que ainda que encontre a maneira mais pacífica do mundo de dar essa notícia a meu marido, deveria estar preparada para o pior...

Assim que terminei de me arrumar, dirigi-me até a lareira. Pó-de-flu não era exatamente meu meio de transporte favorito, mas era prático. Então foi assim que cheguei na Toca. Ao sair da lareira da minha antiga casa, mentalizei um feitiço de limpeza e anunciei:

- Mamãe, vim te visitar! Onde está você?

- Gina! – ouvi a voz dela responder, de onde eu supus ser a cozinha – Mas já não era sem tempo!

De fato a voz vinha da cozinha, eu deveria ter adivinhado. Já que a minha mãe adora cozinhar. Quando nos encontramos, ela já vinha de braços abertos para me dar um abraço apertado, característico dela. Senti-me uma criança novamente ao sentir aquele abraço já tão conhecido e ouvi-la dizer:

- Minha menininha! Como vão as coisas? – perguntou, guiando-me até o sofá da sala.

- Bem. – respondi, tentando parecer verdadeira.

Mas as mães sabem. Elas sempre sabem quando há algo errado. E dessa vez não foi diferente:

- Gina, você sabe que não me convenceu, não sabe?

Eu respirei fundo pensando no que e no quanto poderia dizer:

- As coisas entre eu e o Harry não vão muito bem.

Ela pareceu preocupada:

- Como assim? Você e o Harry tem suas diferenças, é claro, mas são um casal tão perfeito, filha. Deve ser apenas uma fase.

- Mãe, é complicado. O Harry nem me avisou que iria concorrer ao cargo de Ministro. Fiquei sabendo no dia em que o resto das pessoas ficou sabendo. Eu, a mulher dele há duas décadas! E além do mais, nos últimos tempo nós nos afastamos... Talvez seja a ausência das crianças, não sei. Mas eu me senti sozinha mãe, o que me levou a conversar com ele sobre procurar um emprego para ocupar meu tempo. A gente brigou por causa disso...

- Querida, por que você quer trabalhar? Faz anos que você parou e o Harry pode perfeitamente te sustentar...

- Mãe! Foi o que ele me disse... Você vai mesmo ficar do lado dele? – perguntei, mas não esperei por uma resposta para continuar – Não é essa a questão. Eu não gosto de ficar sozinha na casa e meus filhos estão praticamente criados. Eu sinto falta de trabalhar. Além do mais, eu já arrumei um emprego. Fui contratada pelo Profeta Diário. Cargo de Correspondente Sênior de Quadribol. Recebi hoje a coruja me informando.

- Hum, então isso quer dizer que você ainda não contou com o Harry. – minha mãe afirmou – Quando pretende fazer isso?

- O mais rápido possível. Hoje de noite quando ele chegar do trabalho. Mesmo achando que ele não vai reagir muito bem... Mas não posso adiar, começo a trabalhar já na segunda-feira.

- Tem certeza que quer isso Gina? – minha mãe perguntou-me, encarando-me com seus olhos maternais avaliadores.

- Isso o quê? O emprego? – questionei, tentando ganhar tempo – É claro que quero!

- Mesmo que isso custe instabilizar ainda mais o seu casamento? Porque pelo que você me contou, a situação entre você e o Harry já não está das melhores.

- Mãe, o Harry precisa entender minhas necessidades. Ele sabia muito bem com quem casou. Eu sou uma mulher que gosta de ser independente. Não posso me anular. Tenho que ter uma coisa minha, certa individualidade, sabe?

- Você é quem sabe, minha filha. Já dizia o ditado que em briga de marido e mulher...

- Mas eu queria quem sabe alguma dica ou ideia para amaciar o Harry. Será que você poderia me ajudar com isso?

- Gina, isso é fácil. Deixe ele de bom humor e provavelmente a reação dele será mais branda. – Molly respondeu, dando-lhe uma piscadela.

- Hum, eu pensarei em algo. – a ruiva mais nova respondeu, com o semblante pensativo – E como vão as coisas por aqui?

- Sem grandes novidades. Seu pai no Ministério, eu cuidando da casa. Ah, o Rony e a Hermione vieram aqui me visitar dois dias atrás. Ela foi muito gentil em trazer um manjar de coco para que eu e seu pai provássemos. Ainda tem um pouco, aceita?

- A Hermione cozinhando? Fiquei curiosa agora, quero sim experimentar. – e sorri, divertida ao imaginar a minha cunhada na frente de um fogão.

Nos dirigimos então para a cozinha. Ofereci-me para servir a mim mesma, mas minha mãe fez questão de deixar isso por sua própria conta. O manjar possuía uma calda de ameixa. Estava bom. Não conhecia os dotes culinários da Hermione. Apesar de ser uma devoradora assídua de livros, nunca tinha imaginado que ela pudesse ler livros de receitas culinárias.

- Eu gostei. – declarei, após saborear a última colher.

- Por mim também está aprovado. Bom saber que o meu filhinho está sendo bem alimentado. – e eu ri ao ouvir ela se dirigindo ao meu irmão como se ele fosse uma criança – Mas e os meus netinhos? Como estão o James, o Al e a Lily em Hogwarts? – quis saber.

- Academicamente parece que todos estão indo bem. Al entrou como apanhador no time de quadribol. Mas o James está me preocupando. Ainda ontem fui chamada em Hogwarts por causa dele. – falei, finalizando com um suspiro de cansaço ao pensar no meu filho mais velho.

- O que houve? Deve ter sido algo sério para o Neville ter te chamado. – minha mãe mostrou-se preocupada.

- O James andou brigando com o filho do Draco, usaram feitiços até. – expliquei.

- Draco? – minha mãe questionou, olhando-me atentamente.

Senti as minhas bochechas esquentarem. Sabia que também deveriam estar vermelhas. Eu não deveria ter chamado o Draco pelo primeiro nome...:

- O Malfoy, mãe. – respondi, gesticulando, um tanto nervosa – O James acha que o filho do Malfoy está dando em cima da Lily.

- E está? – perguntou e eu sabia que ela estava curiosa.

- Acho que o James está exagerando. A Lily e o filho do Malfoy... Tá certo que o Scorpius é o melhor amigo do Al, mas é meio difícil de acreditar. Os dois são muito novos, mãe. – opinei com sinceridade.

- Quando você tinha a idade da Lily você já tinha uma queda pelo melhor amigo do seu irmão, o Harry. Não se lembra?

E mais uma vez me senti constrangida. Naquela época a minha paixonite pelo Harry me fazia agir como uma perfeita idiota perto dele. Esperava que minha filha não estivesse passando pelo mesmo...

- Sinceramente... Não vou me preocupar com isso. Pelo menos não por enquanto. Estou mais preocupada com o James sair duelando de novo com o Scorpius e eu ser chamada novamente...

Isso me lembrava que se isso acontecesse, provavelmente o Draco também seria chamado e... Deus, lembrar do ocorrido na Sala Precisa fazia não apenas meu rosto esquentar, mas todo o meu corpo. Perguntava-me se o Draco era de fato muito bom de cama ou se eu apenas achava isso por ser apaixonada por ele. No fim, isso não importava. Era o paraíso fazer amor com ele e era só o que eu precisava saber.

- Está tudo bem com você, filha? Parece meio dispersa.

- Apenas pensando. Acho melhor eu ir, preciso arrumar as coisas para amolecer o coração do Harry. – ri, levantando-me.

- Boa sorte. E apareça mais vezes. – levantou-se também.

Nos abraçamos:

- Ok, mamãe. Obrigada pela conversa. Até mais.

- Até. Mande um beijo para o Harry e as crianças. – ela respondeu e eu balancei a cabeça afirmativamente.

Voltei para casa e me sentei no sofá, fechando os olhos. Já era horário de almoço, mas uma vez que Harry não viria eu estava sem vontade de cozinhar apenas para mim. Antes tivesse almoçado com a minha mãe... Mas não, eu tinha que querer voltar para mandar uma coruja para o Draco contando que consegui o emprego. Seria realmente uma boa ideia? Eu estava me perguntando isso quando senti o topo da minha cabeça ser acariciado. Abri os olhos assustada e me virei, dando de cara com Draco Malfoy.

- Por acaso você é louco? – perguntei, brava.

Ele andou e se postou a minha frente:

- Não era o tipo de recepção que eu estava esperando. – falou, sério.

- O Harry poderia vir aqui. Você tem sorte que ele não vem almoçar. Foi muita inconsequência da sua parte! Você quer que descubram sobre nós? – demonstrei toda a minha preocupação.

- Eu não sou idiota assim, Ginevra. Eu estava usando um feitiço de desilusão, por isso você não me notou quando saiu da lareira. Eu estava te esperando.

Respirei um pouco mais aliviada. A preocupação dando lugar à curiosidade:

- Ainda assim... Por que você veio aqui? – encarei-o.

- Nossa, desse jeito nem parece que você está feliz em me ver. – ele me encarou de volta.

- Não é isso. Eu estava pensando em mandar uma coruja pra você até... – falei, alcançando uma das mãos dele e acariciando-a – Mas você sabe que precisamos ser cuidadosos, discretos.

Ele sentou-se ao meu lado no sofá e sorriu:

- Eu precisava te ver, te beijar, sentir a sua pele. Saber que o que aconteceu ontem não foi apenas um sonho.

Agora estávamos com os rostos próximos, olhando um nos olhos do outro. E aquele mar azul-acinzentado que eram os olhos dele pareciam estar me tragando:

- Foi real. – eu respondi e encostei meus lábios nos dele por um breve segundo.

Subitamente ele me agarrou e iniciamos um beijo intenso. Definitivamente eu estava viciada nele, em seu cheiro, suas carícias e as sensações que ele me proporcionava. Adrenalina pulsava pela minha corrente sanguínea. Aquilo era tão errado e... tão certo! Fui deitada pelo peso do corpo do Draco. Era tão bom sentir o corpo dele por cima do meu, mas... coloquei minhas mãos contra o peitoral dele, afastando-o delicadamente. Nossos olhares mais uma vez se encontraram:

- Aqui não... É a minha casa... – falei após algum tempo, desviando o olhar.

Ele levantou-se:

- Tudo bem, eu compreendo. – ele falou e ficamos sentados um ao lado do outro, encarando os próprios pés – Hum... Eu preciso saber o que você achou de ontem.

- Ahn? Eu não esperava que você fosse me perguntar algo do tipo... Achei que as minhas reações aos seus toques e os meus...hum... gemidos já diziam tudo o que você precisava saber. – respondi, encabulada.

Ele pegou meu queixo e virou-o delicadamente, até que eu estivesse olhando para ele:

- Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer. Quero saber como você se sente com relação ao que aconteceu ontem. Se você se arrependeu ou algo assim.

- Meu casamento está indo pro buraco e eu amo você, mais cedo ou mais tarde iria acontecer. Era inevitável. E por mais que eu tenha me sentido e ainda me sinta de certa forma culpada, eu não me arrependo. Foi bom demais para que eu consiga nutrir algum sentimento de arrependimento.

Ele me ofereceu um sorriso genuíno e disse:

- Eu também te amo e estou aliviado em saber que não se arrependeu. Você já almoçou?

- Na verdade não, por quê? – questionei, curiosa com o que ele iria sugerir.

- Quer almoçar comigo? Eu também não almocei ainda.

- Claro! – respondi feliz por agora ter uma companhia para o almoço, e que companhia, diga-se de passagem – Para onde vamos

- Para lugar nenhum. Posso te ajudar a cozinhar Você se importa ou prefere um restaurante – questionou-me, parecendo atencioso.

- Você sabe cozinhar – perguntei com descrença.

- Ah, não sou nenhum chef Du cuisine Mas sim, eu consigo me virar. – defendeu-se.

Nós então nos dirigimos para a cozinha. Eu deveria sugerir o que iríamos cozinhar ou perguntar para ele? Porém, não foi afinal necessário que eu me decidisse, uma vez que ele fez isso:

- Olha, eu proponho algo mais prático, se você não se importa. É simples, mas fica bom. Macarrão ao molho branco. Eu faço o molho e você o macarrão?

- Por mim tudo bem, meu chef. – eu respondi, risonha.

Enchi uma panela com água, um pouco de sal e óleo e a coloquei sobre uma das bocas do fogão que havia acendido. Em seguida, encostei-me na mesa e fiquei observando o Draco pegar os ingredientes para fazer o molho. Após algum tempo resolvi verbalizar meus pensamentos:

- Você realmente acredita no que o Scorpius disse sobre a briga dele com James?

Ele continuou virado para o fogão, fritando temperos na panela:

- Eu não estava lá para ver o que aconteceu... Mas não vejo porque o Scorpius fosse querer começar uma briga com o irmão do melhor amigo dele. Meu filho não iria querer aborrecer o Albus.

- Ah, faz sentido... – concordei – Mas você acha que então o Scorpius só estava sendo legal com a Lily sem nenhuma segunda intenção e o James foi ciumento demais?

- Aonde você quer chegar com essa conversa, Ginevra? – indagou, enquanto acrescentava creme de leite e leite na panela – Pode me passar o queijo parmesão e a maizena?

Respirei fundo e parei ao lado dele, entregando o que ele me pediu. Esperei que ele me devolvesse a xícara vazia e a embalagem de maisena para falar:

- O Scorpius é um adolescente, já pode se interessar por garotas... Será que ele gosta da Lily como mais que a irmã mais nova do melhor amigo dele?

Dessa vez o Draco olhou para mim, seriamente. Sustentamos o olhar por alguns segundos até que ele riu:

- Isso seria uma baita ironia. Olha, o Scorpius quer impressionar alguma garota. Isso é tudo que sei. Eu e a Astoria mandamos uma carta em que recomendamos que ele fosse gentil com as garotas. Na resposta da carta ele me perguntou se ser mais gentil com uma garota em especial faria com que ela gostasse dele. Mas ele não citou nome nenhum. Você acha que a Lily tem alguma paixonite pelo Scorpius? – voltou sua atenção para o que estava cozinhando.

- Talvez sim, talvez não. Sei que ela tem consideração por ele, pois ele já a defendeu de umas sonserinas malvadas e ela brigou com o James por falar mal do Scorpius. De qualquer forma, eu acho que você deveria procurar sondar quais são as intenções do seu filho com a minha filha. A Lily é muito novinha e inocente.

- Está bem, mas só porque fiquei curioso. Sei que Scorpius não destrataria ou faltaria com respeito à Lily.

- Também sei disso. – garanti-lhe e resolvi sentar à mesa.

- Estou com fome. – Draco reclamou – O cheiro do molho está bom. O macarrão já deve estar no ponto...

Imediatamente levantei-me e vi que ele tinha razão. Resolvi escorrer a água então. Não muito depois o Draco desligou também a boca do fogão que ele estava usando:

- Primeiro as damas. – ele indicou para que eu me servisse primeiro.

- Obrigada. – agradeci.

Após ter preparado meu prato peguei uma jarra com suco de dentro da geladeira e dois copos. Após a primeira garfada eu fiz um elogio:

- Ficou bom, Draco.

- Que bom que você gostou. – respondeu, colocando uma mão sobre a minha.

Ao final da refeição usei magia para limpar e colocar as coisas em seus devidos lugares. Inacreditável que eu tivesse conseguido esperar até então para revelar a surpresa que eu tinha para contar. Fomos para a sala novamente e nos sentamos no sofá:

- Draco, tem algo que eu quero te dizer... – fiz suspense, tentando conter o meu sorriso.

- E o que seria?

- Você está falando com a nova Correspondente Sênior de Quadribol d'O Profeta Diário. – contei, sorridente.

- Parabéns, Ginevra! – ele sorriu também e me abraçou forte – Eu sei o quanto você queria esse emprego. Fico feliz com a sua felicidade.

- Obrigada, Draco. – e acariciei o rosto dele.

Nós nos beijamos por alguns instantes e com um último selinho ele separou nossos lábios:

- Quando você começa a trabalhar?

- Segunda-feira. Por quê?

- Teremos que combinar como faremos para nos encontrar. Acho que depois do expediente seria mais viável.

- Mais pra frente a gente vê isso. Mas acho que poderíamos testar isso na segunda. Supondo que o Harry não invente de ir me buscar lá... Ainda nem contei para ele. Recebi a coruja hoje de manhã.

- Espero que o Potter não seja um problema. – falou seriamente – Eu queria ficar mais tempo com você, mas não posso. Preciso voltar pro Ministério, querida.

- Tudo bem. Já foi bom você ter vindo me ver e eu ter provado dos seus dotes culinários.

- Aproveitadora.

- Só um pouco. Eu te vejo amanhã à noite na inauguração no St. Mungus?

- Sim. Mas pelo visto vai ser só ver mesmo... Droga... Não vejo a hora de chegar segunda-feira... – disse, olhando-me de forma insinuante.

- Safado. – eu murmurei, puxando-o pela gravata, mas sem beijá-lo.

- Não me provoque. – retrucou, contra os meus lábios – Eu realmente preciso ir. – afastou-se, beijando minhas mãos – Até mais.

Ele se levantou e eu também:

- Nenhum beijinho de despedida? – perguntei, fazendo manha.

- Vem cá então. – ele me puxou até nossos corpos estarem colados – Eu vou sentir a sua falta.

Draco me abraçou pela cintura utilizando seus dois braços e abaixou a cabeça para alcançar meus lábios. Automaticamente minhas mãos subiram para a nuca dele. Era tão bem-vinda a textura daqueles lábios e o contato da minha língua na dele trazia arrepios pela minha pele. Eu não tinha palavras para descrever o quanto era agradável estar nos braços daquele homem. Ele tinha o poder de me fazer esquecer do mundo e de ter a certeza de que estar ali era estar o melhor lugar onde eu poderia estar. De repente senti a boca dele descer para o meu pescoço e foi instintivo me apertar mais contra ele, assim como o suspiro que escapou dos meus lábios. Encontrava-me completamente entregue, não sabendo onde toda a minha noção de racional havia se escondido. Porém, a intensidade dos beijos que ele distribuía agora pela minha nuca estavam diminuindo. Podia dizer que ele estava parando, contendo-se:

- Você é meu vício, Ginevra. – e aspirou, sentindo o cheiro dos meus cabelos.

Virei-me de frente para ele:

- Eu te amo, Draco. Não quero que se prejudique por mim, acho que o seu tempo de almoço já deve ter acabado.

Ele consultou o relógio e confirmou com um gesto afirmativo:

- Amo você também. Até a próxima. – se despediu, soltando-me e em seguida se dirigindo para a lareira.

Aproveitei o restante do tempo para ler matérias jornalísticas antigas sobre quadribol. Queria ter um estilo próprio, mas era bom observar como os outros jornalistas escreviam para ter uma base. Praticamente nem vi o tempo passar. Não faltava mais tanto tempo assim para que o Harry chegasse. Resolvi comer alguma coisa para forrar o estômago, visto já fazer acho que mais de 5h horas desde que eu tinha almoçado. A seguir subi para tomar banho. Entrei no chuveiro, pensando que precisava contar a Harry sobre meu emprego. Eu já tinha tentado agradá-lo de manhã pelo estômago, fazendo o café da manhã, porém, ele não tinha parecido se importar tanto com isso... Próximo passo... Engoli em seco. Preferia não ter que fazer sexo com o Harry em lealdade ao que eu sinto pelo Draco, ainda mais tendo transado com o Draco ontem! No entanto, fazia um tempo razoável que eu e o Harry não fazíamos isso, então é provável que isso o deixaria feliz.

Saí do chuveiro, resignada. Penteei e sequei os cabelos. Passei perfume e também um creme hidratante para a pele. Ainda enrolada na toalha, dirigi-me até o guarda-roupa. Lá escolhi um conjunto de lingerie que considerava sexy. Por cima coloquei um pijama que consistia numa blusa de alcinhas e um shorts curto. Ainda, vesti um robe. Não havia a necessidade de limpar a casa todos os dias, uma vez que o Harry mal ficava lá e eu tendia a não sujar. Portanto, sentindo-me ao mesmo tempo entediada e apreensiva pela iminência da chegada de meu marido a qualquer segundo, fui para a sala assistir TV deitava no sofá. Liguei em um canal de notícias. Pouco depois, eu ouvi a voz do Harry:

- Boa noite, Gin.

Eu, que estivera entretida no aparelho trouxa e em como seria quando ele chegasse, nem percebi quando de fato ele chegou. Portanto, foi inevitável o sobressalto que tive ao ouvir o cumprimento dele. Imediatamente me levantei do sofá:

- Boa noite, Harry. – cumprimentei de volta, dando um selinho - Como foi o seu dia de trabalho?

- Ah, não houve nada de extraordinário. Só me cobraram mais uma vez a presença na inauguração da nova Ala do St. Mungus. Aliás, tenho que te dar dinheiro para que amanhã você vá na Madame Malkin comprar vestes para nós.

- Ok. – resmunguei, sem ânimo.

Não passou despercebida por Harry essa minha atitude:

- O que houve, Gina?

- Nada não. – eu desconversei, não querendo arrumar briga – Você já jantou?

- Não, mas estou sem fome ainda. Comi à tarde no trabalho. Se você quiser, pode jantar antes que eu. Vou subir e tomar banho.

- Tudo bem, mas eu te espero para jantar depois.

Assisti ele subir as escadas e me senti covarde por não dizer na lata e ficar utilizando artifícios para fazê-lo aceitar o que eu queria. Esperei uns dois minutos antes de desligar a televisão e seguir para o quarto. Esperaria ele ali, seria perfeito abordá-lo após o banho. Ele sempre costuma sair enrolado só de toalha para o quarto, assim como eu. Nem tive que esperar muito tempo. Os banhos do Harry duravam uma média de 10 minutos.

- Pensei que você estaria lá embaixo.

- Não, eu resolvi te esperar aqui... – e me levantei da cama, deixando propositalmente o meu robe cair.

Eu o vi sorrir. Harry estava sem óculos – estavam na mesa de cabeceira – mas ele obviamente não era míope o suficiente para não perceber o que eu estava fazendo. Ele se aproximou de mim. Acariciou o meu rosto de maneira delicada e eu não pude deixar de sorrir para ele.

- Eu sinto muito. – ele murmurou seriamente.

De repente eu fiquei preocupada, imaginando o porquê dele estar se desculpando:

- Por quê?

Por um instante ele hesitou, mas então deu um suspiro profundo:

- Ah, por tudo... Eu tenho sido um idiota... Não estou te dando a atenção que você merece. – e me abraçou – Eu sinto a sua falta, Gina.

Nos encaramos. Os olhos verdes dele a centímetros dos meus castanhos não me deixaram responder outra coisa:

- Eu também.

No segundo seguinte ele me beijou. Havia urgência naquele beijo, como eu não sentia da parte dele há tempos. Comigo e Harry era tudo sempre tão automático, uma rotina. Eu até havia me esquecido de como era nos primeiros anos do nosso casamento. Naquele tempo ele fazia com que meu lugar favorito fosse a nossa cama. Após esse pensamento não pude evitar acariciar as costas dele e puxá-lo mais contra mim. Em resposta a esse gesto, Harry deixou que as alças da minha blusa descessem pelos meus braços e começou a beijar os meus ombros, colo e pescoço. Tombei a cabeça para trás a fim de proporcionar um melhor acesso a ele. Arranquei a toalha que estava em volta da cintura dele. Minhas roupas foram tiradas apressadamente e logo já estávamos deitados na cama...

___Delírios..._

_"Nisto (...) é que consiste a monstruosidade do amor: em ser infinita a vontade e limitada a execução; em serem ilimitados os desejos, e o ato, escravo do limite". __**(William Shakespeare)**_

Profundo tédio. Era o que eu estava sentindo naquela cerimônia de inauguração da Nova Ala do St. Mungus. Ok, não me interpretem mal. Não estou dizendo que não dou a mínima para as melhorias na área de saúde para a comunidade mágica. Apenas que odeio ver o atual Ministro da Magia favorecer eleitoralmente o candidato dele, ou seja, Harry Potter, pensando que não está falando nada demais... Deveria haver alguma punição contra algo assim. Potter, o protegido. Revirei os olhos ao ouvir Shacklebolt exaltar os planos do partido para o próximo mandato. Ridículo, como se eu fosse deixar o Potter ganhar... De acordo com as pesquisas estamos estatisticamente empatados.

Assim que o Ministro terminou seu discurso e recebeu os devidos aplausos, eu passei a fazer social. Eu precisava cativar as pessoas com a minha fala e fazê-las confiar em mim para ser seu próximo governante. Era uma tarefa um tanto exaustiva, decorar nomes e fatos para perguntar questões pessoais como por exemplo "Como vai a sua irmã, Sr. Carter? Melhorou da gripe de dragão?". Isso faz com que eu seja visto como atencioso. Um líder carismático e com boa lábia, é o que estou tentando ser. Astoria me acompanhava e como sempre se portava muito bem. Eu havia visto Ginevra com Potter, mas de longe. Obviamente não era minha intenção chamar atenção por olhares insistentes, portanto mal olhei para ela. Foi uma noite cansativa, devo dizer. Portanto, foi fácil convencer Astoria de que deveríamos deixar a noite de sexo para outra oportunidade.

A segunda-feira demorou a chegar, ao menos na minha percepção. Ainda de manhã, deixei a minha sala e fui até o corujal do Ministério da Magia despachar um bilhete:

_Ginevra,_

_Encontre-me no hall de entrada do Ritz Hotel às 18h. Se não puder ir, tente me avisar._

_Saudades de você, minha ruiva_

_D._

Após despachar a carta resolvi passar na sala do Potter. Para provocá-lo? Não, eu precisava discutir com ele a solicitação do Chefe do Departamento de Cooperação Internacional do Ministério Francês. O Setor dos Aurores era grande. A sala de Potter, como Chefe do Departamento, ficava no final do corredor. Bati à porta e após alguns instante entrei. Aquela era a ante-sala da real sala de Potter, ou seja, de sua secretária Cho Chang Corner, como estava na plaqueta em cima de sua mesa. No entanto, não havia sinal dela por ali. Dei de ombros mentalmente e bati à porta de madeira que tinha a placa com o nome de Potter:

- Entre! – eu ouvi a voz dele do outro lado após um breve momento.

Potter, como sempre, tinha seu cabelo desarrumado. Estava sentado em uma cadeira atrás da mesa e Chang encontrava-se do lado da mesma. Os dois pareciam surpresos por me ver ali:

- Bom dia, Potter. Corner. – cumprimentei, para quebrar a tensão.

- Bom dia, Malfoy. A que devo a _honra_ da sua visita? – ele me questionou.

Porém, antes que eu pudesse responder, a oriental falou:

- Eu vou indo. Se precisar de mim, Harry, é só chamar. Tchau, Malfoy.

Eu a observei deixar a sala, não se podia negar que era atraente. Isso me fazia lembrar...:

- Desde quando a Corner é sua secretária, Potter? A Ginevra sabe disso? – questionei.

- Desde que a minha antiga secretária pediu demissão há quatro meses. E não vejo o que você está querendo insinuar da minha mulher saber ou não disso, Malfoy. – ele respondeu, visivelmente incomodado.

- Ora, Potter. Você teve um casinho com Chang, agora Corner, em Hogwarts... – deixei no ar, pois para bom entendedor, meia palavra bastava.

Eu percebi que eu o estava tirando do sério, pois vi que a mão dele apertava a varinha no bolso:

- Para que você veio aqui afinal, Malfoy? Acha que inventar que eu tenho um caso com a minha secretária vai te levar a ganhar a eleição? Como se alguém fosse acreditar nisso... – ele desdenhou e eu não sabia exatamente de qual parte ou do todo.

- Que seja, Potter. Não vim aqui para isso. Não se julgue demasiado importante para que eu venha aqui apenas para te importunar. Se não sabe, eu sou um homem deveras ocupado. Vim tratar de negócios. - respondi, superior – Não vai me convidar para sentar, Potter? Mas que falta de cordialidade.

Ele revirou os olhos:

- Sente-se, Malfoy. – concedeu.

- Recebi uma coruja do Chefe do Departamento de Cooperação Internacional da França. Ele gostaria de discutir a possibilidade de um treinamento padrão dos aurores da França e do Reino Unido. Portanto, fale com quem você tiver que falar e me dê a resposta até a semana que vem para que eu possa responder a carta. À primeira vista, o que você pensa da proposta?

- Parece interessante. Acho uma boa ideia, mas você sabe que não posso te dar a resposta definitiva agora, já que não depende apenas de mim. – ponderou.

- Está bem. – e me coloquei em pé novamente – Até mais ver.

- Tchau, Malfoy. – o ouvi dizer assim que tinha me virado para ir embora.

Voltei para a minha sala, precisava começar a preparar o discurso que faria no fim de semana seguinte no comício. Eu queria que saísse perfeito. Um desempate favorável para mim dependia disso. Pensei em Astoria, no quanto ela me apoiava e queria me ver como Ministro da Magia. Não tão nobre assim da parte dela, visto que ela teria o status de primeira-dama. No entanto, para mim não era puramente uma questão de status. Eu queria modificar a visão deturpada e errônea que certas pessoas ainda tinham da minha família. Queria poder fazer a diferença, para melhor, ser reconhecido por isso no presente e por gerações posteriores. E foi pensando nisso que comecei a escrever meu discurso. Interrompi essa tarefa para um almoço rápido e em seguida voltei e continuei a escrever. Deixaria o trabalho do escritório para o dia seguinte. Não poderia parar, não quando estava tão inspirado. Fiquei escrevendo sem perceber o tempo passando... Tanto que apenas quando coloquei o último ponto final no discurso e observei meu relógio de pulso percebi que teria que correr se quisesse ser mais ou menos pontual no meu encontro com Ginevra. Apressadamente dobrei o pergaminho em que estivera escrevendo e o depositei de qualquer forma dentro de um dos bolsos da minha calça. Tirei a minha capa - pois achava que seria estranho aparecer com ela em um local trouxa – e a coloquei dentro da minha maleta. Saí da minha sala e me encaminhei o mais rápido possível para a saída do Ministério. De lá aparatei no beco mais próximo do Ritz Hotel, que nem era tão perto assim, já que precisei andar uns 10 minutos. Quando cheguei ao local combinado eram 18h10min e Ginevra já me esperava:

- Desculpa te fazer esperar. Eu perdi a hora escrevendo um discurso.

- Não faz mal, eu acabei de chegar, Draco. – e subiu na ponta dos pés para me dar um selinho.

Eu sorri e apertei a mão dela por um breve instante:

- Vou pegar a chave do quarto na recepção. – anunciei e ela respondeu com um gesto afirmativo.

Na volta, eu a conduzi pela mão. Pegamos um elevador. Acariciei a mão delicada de Ginevra que ainda estava na minha. Ela me respondeu com um sorriso tímido. Quando já nos encontrávamos dentro do quarto do hotel, eu me sentei na beirada da cama e perguntei:

- Como foi o seu primeiro dia de trabalho, amor?

Ela abriu um sorriso e aproximou-se, sentando ao meu lado:

- Eu adorei. Pelo visto a Parkinson não é tão má assim, pelo menos não como chefe.

- Você tinha a visão de que todos os sonserinos são maus? – perguntei, indignado.

- Não exatamente. Mas durante a época de escola cheguei a ter esse pensamento sim. Não vem ao caso, Draco. Bom, eu passei o dia designando outros correspondentes para cobrir os jogos de início da temporada e fazendo considerações sobre textos escritos sobre jogos passados. Os jogos mais importantes eu terei que cobrir pessoalmente. O Harry não vai gostar de eu ter que viajar...

- Hum, falando nisso, como é que o Potter se comportou quando você contou sobre o emprego? – quis saber.

- Ele disse que estava desapontado por eu ter feito isso pelas costas dele. Mas no fim, não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer para evitar isso. Ele já sabia que eu era teimosa quando nos casamos. – ela deu de ombros.

- Hoje eu fui falar com ele. – joguei no ar e Ginevra arregalou os olhos.

- Com o Harry? – perguntou, assustada e eu fiz que sim – Draco! O que foi que você disse?

Eu ri do desespero dela:

- Contei que somos amantes. – e ela ficou branca como papel quando fiz suspense antes de continuar – Calma, eu não disse isso! Só estava brincando com você. Não precisa ficar assim.

Ela fez cara de brava:

- Isso não é coisa com que se brinque, você sabe.

Eu revirei os olhos:

- Claro que sei. Na verdade, fui tratar de um possível acordo internacional. Não posso entrar em detalhes... Mas o fato é que fiquei surpreso pelo fato da secretária do Potter ser a Cho Corner.

- Como assim? O que aconteceu com a Sra. Gilbert?

- Potter me disse que ela pediu demissão há algum tempo. Eu não sabia que você de fato não sabia. Achei que apenas não ligava e queria saber o porquê de não ligar.

- Eu nunca gostei dela. Era uma exibicionista. Lembro de como o Harry andava suspirando por ela em Hogwarts e eu sofria calada. – fez cara feia – Ele vai ter que me explicar isso direitinho.

- Ginevra, você quer exigir fidelidade se não está sendo fiel? Não que eu esteja dizendo que o Potter de fato tenha um caso.

- E você gostaria que a Astoria saísse por aí com outros caras com quem ela já teve algum envolvimento amoroso?

- A Astoria me ama. – respondi sem titubear.

- E o Harry me ama. – ela retrucou, também sem hesitação.

Por alguns segundos apenas nos entreolhamos em silêncio. Não estávamos ali para falar de nossos cônjuges, não resultaria nada positivo se continuássemos nesse assunto:

- Qual o seu sabor favorito de sorvete? Ainda é baunilha?

- Ahn? Por que essa pergunta agora? – pareceu confusa.

- Porque eu quero saber tudo sobre você. – respondi.

"_E porque eu quis desesperadamente mudar o assunto antes que discutíssemos." _Acrescentei em pensamento.

- Ainda gosto bastante de baunilha, mas meu favorito é passas ao rum. E o seu? Ainda é flocos?

- Sim, eu não mudei nisso. – afirmei.

- E livro?

- As mil e uma noites do bruxo Babbit. Tem um pouco de tudo nesse livro, eu o adoro. Devo ter lido umas 10 vezes, sem brincadeira. E você?

- Encantamento de uma noite de verão. É bem água com açúcar, mas... – respondeu, meio encabulada.

Prestei atenção ao rosto dela. As faces levemente coradas e o meio sorriso a deixavam ainda mais adorável. Eu gostava de ouvir a voz dela a me dizer seus gostos, no entanto, meu instinto trazia uma ânsia incontrolável, como se me lembrasse que o melhor modo de ouvir a voz dela fosse em meio a gemidos. Não resisti a esse clamor e logo demonstrei a Ginevra que queria algo mais que palavras... Passei a minha mão sobre a coxa dela coberta pela saia, alisando e olhei fundo em seus olhos. Não era preciso palavras para que ela entendesse o que eu estava pedindo. Uma vez que ela permitiu os movimentos da minha mão, eu a trouxe contra mim e beijei seus lábios de uma maneira nada casta. Dias sem Ginevra pareciam meses. Eu precisava matar as saudades daquela ruiva, como alguém que busca desesperadamente um oásis no meio do deserto. Ela era o meu oásis e eu apenas o pobre viajante.

Fiquei satisfeito ao perceber que ela também havia sentido a minha falta. Ela abria a minha camisa o mais rápido que podia. Empurrou-me na cama e beijou o meu tronco, descendo lentamente. Ao chegar à linha da minha calça, ergueu-se e encostou seus lábios nos meus, pedindo por um beijo intenso, o que eu atendi prontamente. Porém, Ginevra quebrou o contato mais breve do que eu estava esperando. Observei – sem entender - ela se afastar de mim, levantando-se da cama. Sinceramente, eu esperava que não estivesse prestes a presenciar mais uma das crises de consciência que ela tendia a ter. Nossos olhares se encontraram e após alguns momentos (tensos na minha opinião), a minha ruiva estendeu sua mão em minha direção, claramente me incentivando a também levantar. Aceitei de bom grado o seu convite e me pus em pé. Arranquei a blusinha marrom que ela usava e a arremessei em algum quanto, para a seguir puxar o corpo dela contra o meu pela cintura. Capturei seus lábios e a ergui do chão enquanto nos beijávamos. Os meus lábios já deveriam estar vermelhos da intensidade dos nossos beijos, mas eu não podia evitar. Era amor, mas também era fogo de paixão, um tesão irresistível que ela podia causar em mim. Coloquei-a de volta no chão e desatei seu sutiã com certa facilidade. Minhas mãos foram automaticamente parar em seus seios recém-descobertos, massageando-os enquanto minha boca se ocupava de seu pescoço. Ginevra jogara a cabeça para trás e claramente se mostrava à minha mercê. As mãos dela arranhavam as minhas costas, aprovando minhas ações. Quando meus lábios desceram para seus seios ela ofegou:

- Draco!

Aquilo obviamente me envaideceu. Coloquei-me na tarefa de abrir a saia dela, enquanto ela lidava com o fecho do meu cinto e zíper. A seguir ela livrou-se de sua saia e eu de minhas calças. Posicionei minhas mãos nas alças da calcinha dela, uma de cada lado do quadril:

- Eu tiro ou você tira?

Ela colocou suas mãos sobre as minhas, forçando para baixo. Ao ver o corpo dela completamente nu, virei-a de costas e a abracei:

- Você consegue sentir? – a apertei contra mim sussurrando em seu ouvido – Consegue sentir o quanto me deixa excitado?

Ginevra soltou um longo suspiro e respondeu:

- Sim... Você também me causa esse efeito.

Soltei-a e ela automaticamente se virou para mim, acariciando meu tórax inocentemente e então descendo. Quando ela deu um leve apertão no meu membro a minha respiração falhou. Arranquei a minha cueca rapidamente e a puxei pela mão:

- Vamos tentar algo novo. – foi tudo o que disse, e provavelmente serviu para atiçar ainda mais a curiosidade dela.

Levei-a até o banheiro e liguei o chuveiro. Ginevra entrou primeiro no box, deixando que a água molhasse por completo seus cabelos. Entrei em seguida, e coloquei a franja dela atrás das orelhas, para que eu pudesse ter uma melhor visão de seu rosto. Encostei meus lábios nos dela, embaixo do jato de água. Era necessário um certo cuidado para não entrar água pelo nariz, mas valia a pena. Encostei-a na parede beijando seu pescoço e massageando sua intimidade com meu dedão:

- Ah, por que você faz isso comigo? – ela perguntou, em meio a um esforço para não ofegar.

- Porque eu posso. – respondi arrogantemente.

Ela ergueu uma de suas pernas e eu a segurei do lado do meu corpo:

- Vem pra mim. – ela exigiu, puxando-me para um beijo possessivo.

Não resisti e me posicionei para penetrá-la. Ao deslizar para dentro dela, assisti Ginevra morder seu lábio inferior. Nossas peles molhadas em contato davam uma sensação diferente, a minha pele podia escorregar mais facilmente pela dela, dando uma maior impressão de sermos apenas um. Ela me abraçava fortemente, por vezes até fincando as unhas em minhas costas. Lamúrias saíam naturalmente de seus lábios, o que servia de combustível extra para que eu fosse mais e mais fundo. Ora eu a sentia comprimir, ora relaxar. Dentro dos olhos castanhos de Ginevra eu podia ver algo como um brilho e a boca dela estava levemente aberta. Outra coisa a ser notada era a mudança em sua expressão facial, o que ocorria a cada algumas estocadas e eram seguidas de suspiros crescentes. Experimentei diminuir a velocidade, mas não a intensidade:

- Oh, Draco... Não pára... – ela me respondeu, de olhos fechados.

- Olhe para mim. – pedi a ela e não fui atendido.

Reuni auto-controle e parei, o que a fez imediatamente abrir os olhos:

- O que aconteceu?

- Agora tenho toda a sua atenção? – desdenhei, provocando-a com uma penetração superficial.

- Como se você já não tivesse... – ela mexeu em meus cabelos, bagunçando-os.

- Eu quero você olhando para mim, eu quero estar gravado na sua retina quando você chegar ao êxtase. – demandei com os lábios praticamente colados aos dela – Fui claro?

- Sim. – ela respondeu fracamente, enquanto fazia carinho no meu rosto – E eu quero que você não pare.

- Seu desejo é uma ordem, madame. – disse, recomeçando o vai-e-vem que eu sabia que nos levaria ao delírio.

Ela disse que eu não poderia parar, mas não havia falado nada quanto a ter um ritmo contínuo. Sendo assim, aproveitando-me disso, utilizei quebra de ritmo como provocação. Obviamente aquilo exigia um grande autocontrole de minha parte, uma vez que tudo o que o meu instinto queria era acelerar e acelerar até nos dissolvermos em prazer. Quando eu diminuí o ritmo pelo que me pareceu ser a quinta vez, Ginevra protestou:

- Assim você me mata.

Eu sorri maliciosamente:

- Diga o que você quer que eu faça. – falei meio arrastadamente, ainda me movimentando.

- Mais rápido... – ela pediu – Isso! Uh, continua... Assim, até o fim!

- Você me deixa louco... – confessei, estocando e prensando-a na parede sem dó nem piedade.

- Draco, Draco, Draco... – ela gemia o meu nome e parecia música aos meus ouvidos, enquanto eu mordia o pescoço dela para abafar meus próprios gemidos.

Ginevra se agarrava a mim como se sua vida dependesse disso e eu podia sentir ela arranhando as minhas costas, tentando de alguma forma extravasar o prazer que eu estava lhe proporcionando. Eu a senti ficar mais estreita, aumentando o atrito entre nossos corpos. Empreguei mais força, sabia que estávamos muito perto do ápice.

- Ruiva... – eu ofeguei e ela me encarou – Goza pra mim. – ordenei, meus olhos fixos nos dela.

- Céus! – ela exclamou e gemeu longamente.

- Oh! – escapou dos meus lábios enquanto eu me liberava dentro dela.

Deitei minha cabeça no ombro dela, respirando aceleradamente. Permanecemos abraçados por alguns momentos. Tomamos banho de fato antes de nos retirarmos do box. Voltamos para o quarto, enrolados em toalhas. Não havíamos trocado nenhuma palavra desde que transamos. Eu estava de muitíssimo bom humor, perdido em meus pensamentos. Ao sentarmos na beirada da cama, sorri para Ginevra:

- Foi maravilhoso!

- Sim, foi... – ela respondeu, um tanto na defensiva.

- Mas...? – eu incentivei, percebendo que havia algo por trás daquela resposta.

- Não quero falar disso. Acho que não falar da culpa é melhor ao tentar fingir que ela não existe.

Respirei profundamente:

- Eu te amo, Ginevra. Não pense que está sendo difícil só para você. Se eu pudesse, você seria apenas minha. Tenha certeza disso.

- Eu também te amo, Draco. Fazer amor com você é perfeito, mas eu quero um tempo pra pensar.

- Tempo pra pensar em quê, Ginevra? Nós nos amamos e ponto, isso é o que mais importa.

- As festas de final de ano estão chegando. É tempo de comemorar com a família... Parece absolutamente hipócrita da minha parte me encontrar com você nessa época do ano. A minha família sempre foi obcecada por fazer festas. É quando mais pegam no meu pé digamos. E eles podem acabar percebendo que há algo de diferente acontecendo... Tenho tanto medo de nos descobrirem, Draco.

- Ok. Você passa as festas com a sua família e eu com a minha. – concordei – Vou adorar ver você correr para os meus braços quando ao final desses dias. – completei, com um certo tom convencido.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza disso? – ela me encarou – É tão errado e arriscado o que estamos fazendo, Draco... Será que...?

Eu a interrompi:

- Não vamos voltar nisso novamente. Certo e errado são coisas relativas. É errado trair, é. Mas até onde eu sei, amor não é. Seria muito mais simples se eu apenas amasse a minha esposa e ponto. Mas a Astoria não é você. E se você estivesse tão satisfeita assim com o Potter não estaria aqui comigo.

- Deixe o Harry fora disso, Draco. – ela respondeu, seriamente, procurando as roupas e começando a se vestir.

Resolvi fazer o mesmo. Era sempre tão difícil ver que Ginevra estava se afogando em culpa. Não que eu não me sentisse culpado em nenhum instante... Mas ainda assim, eu queria fazê-la feliz e não miserável. Quando ela terminou de se trocar, virou-se de frente para mim. Estendeu a mão para tocar meu rosto, acariciando:

- Como eu pude me enganar tanto por todos esses anos e achar que tinha te superado? Hein? – ela perguntou-se e eu sorri – Adoro esse seu sorriso. Hum, Draco, você me promete que vai ficar tudo bem?

- Eu prometo. Vai dar tudo certo, meu amor. – falei com convicção.

No entanto, apenas minha voz estava convicta. Eu não sabia se tudo ficaria bem, mas eu queria acreditar que sim. Estava disposto a lutar por tal. Naquele instante eu só desejava passar conforto e segurança à mulher que eu amava, portanto não me importei em dizer-lhe algo apenas para fazê-la se sentir melhor. Se dependesse apenas de mim, eu iria garantir que minhas palavras fossem verdade. No entanto, eu bem sabia que não estava apenas nas minhas mãos... Se tudo aquilo era apenas um delírio, que fosse. Em minha concepção uma vida sem delírios não era passível de ser vivida.

Fui recompensado com um belo sorriso. Era o que importava.

N/A: Sei que demorei séculos para atualizar, mas minha vida realmente tem sido uma correria. Mais uma vez gostaria de reforçar que não desistirei da fic.


	10. Feriado e Viagem

Capítulo 9: Holiday/Voyage (Feriado/Viagem)

"**I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies**

**This is the dawning of the rest of our lives**

**On Holiday" (**_**Holiday – Green Day)**_

- Nessa data, Ginevra? – Harry me perguntou, com revolta – Vai faltar uma semana para as eleições. Eu preciso de você aqui comigo, me apoiando. Não dá pra você ir pra Noruega nesse momento, diga isso para a Parkinson.

- Harry, é a final da Copa Europeia de Quadribol. – tentei explicar, com fingida paciência, como se estivesse falando para uma criança de cinco anos teimosa – Eu não posso simplesmente dizer que não vou cobrir um evento esportivo dessa magnitude. A Parkinson me demitiria. Eu entendo o quanto é importante pra você essa reta final das eleições, mas você também precisa entender o quanto o meu emprego é importante para mim. Por que não vem comigo se te incomoda tanto ficar longe de mim?

- Tenho muito o que resolver por aqui, você sabe muito bem disso. E eu estou simplesmente cansado de ter que discutir com você quais deveriam ser as prioridades de uma mãe de família aspirante à primeira dama. – respondeu seriamente.

Revirei os olhos. Cansada estava eu dele não reconhecer que a minha vida não era só ele. Harry deveria saber que uma relação saudável não inclui viver em função da outra pessoa. Mas não, e esse é justamente um dos motivos do nosso casamento estar em crise.

- Harry, eu nem vou responder ao que você acabou de dizer. Já percebi que não adianta discutir com você, vai continuar teimando em sua opinião e eu na minha e sabemos como isso termina com portas batidas e vidros quebrados. – ponderei, respirando fundo.

- E por acaso não conversar vai resolver tudo? – perguntou, com indignação.

Oh Merlim, dai-me paciência! Ele quer uma briga, não é possível!

- Agora não, Harry. Eu vou tomar banho. Se quiser jantar, basta esquentar a comida. – falei, esquivando-me daquela conversa e subi as escadas sem olhar pra trás.

É tão difícil ter o próprio marido contra suas aspirações profissionais. Eu adoraria que ele fosse mais compreensivo. Por ironia do destino, o Draco, que eu nunca pensei que pudesse resultar em um bom marido, trata-me melhor que o Harry. O Draco me apóia, tenta me entender. Eu estou confusa, realmente confusa. Acho que o meu casamento está afundando cada vez mais e parece não haver volta. Será que eu deveria me separar após as eleições? Uma hora ou outra eu vou ter que conversar sério com ele e se o Harry não melhorar, talvez separação seja mesmo a melhor alternativa, mesmo que não a mais fácil. Era uma oportunidade incrível cobrir aquela final que seria entre o Braseck Meloves e o Montrose Magpies, ambos pertencentes à elite do quadribol europeu. Eu tinha ficado tão ansiosa quando a Parkinson me deu a notícia, daí vem o Harry e simplesmente tenta fazer com que eu me sinta mal por isso e o pior é que de certa forma ele conseguiu. Ah, mas não é como se eu fosse a única responsável pelo nosso casamento não estar mais dando certo.

Mesmo pensando nessas coisas, meu banho teve efeito relaxante em mim. Eu precisava dormir, estava cansada. Amanhã era um novo dia e eu já teria superado – ao menos em parte – as preocupações do dia anterior. Saí do banheiro direto para a cama e desabei. Eu estava dormindo já, quando senti uma mão acariciando a minha barriga.

- Ginny, me desculpa... – Harry murmurou em meu ouvido – Eu amo você e sei que você está feliz trabalhando.

Eu me virei na cama, abrindo os olhos sonolentamente e perguntando:

- Qual é o problema então, Harry?

Ele pareceu hesitar:

- Ciúmes? Você vai estar longe de mim...

- Harry, você acha que eu te dou motivos pra sentir ciúmes? – perguntei, tentando não transparecer nervosismo.

- Não sei. Você é uma mulher atraente ainda e nós estamos casados há muito tempo... às vezes me pergunto se você enjoou de mim.

- Harry, não é nada disso. – eu respondi, embora não sentisse sinceridade em minhas palavras – Eu apenas tenho estado ocupada e você também. Apesar de já algum tempo eu achar que nosso casamento está atravessando dificuldades. A nossa falta de comunicação, por exemplo... você não me contou previamente sobre a sua candidatura, não quis nem a menos saber a minha opinião sobre isso.

- Ginny, nós já conversamos sobre isso. Eu queria fazer uma surpresa e pensava que você iria ficar feliz com isso. Eu fui inocente, não fiz por mal. – ele me garantiu. – subindo a mão que massageava a minha barriga para um de meus seios.

- Ah, hoje não, Harry. Nós acabamos de discutir lá embaixo, eu não estou no clima. – foi o que respondi ao pedido mudo dele de intimidade.

Ele pareceu magoado e um tanto irritado:

- Mas o que é que está acontecendo com você, Ginny? Sinceramente, eu estou preocupado. Você sempre gostou de sexo e durante todos esses anos eu não tinha do que reclamar nesse assunto. Porém, já faz alguns meses que eu notei que você está estranha. A quantidade de vezes que a gente faz amor diminuiu drasticamente. Você não me deseja mais? Como quer que eu me sinta com você indo viajar sozinha para um lugar cheio de marmanjos jogadores de quadribol transbordando hormônios que não pensariam duas vezes antes de dar em cima, ou mais, da melhor jogadora que o Harpias de Holyhead já teve?

Abri e fechei a boca várias vezes numa tentativa vã de resposta, mas não consegui pensar em nada que pudesse dizer, não em um primeiro instante, ao menos. Era verdade o que ele estava dizendo sobre estarmos fazendo muito menos sexo que antes. Eu me sentia hipócrita cada vez que fazia sexo com Harry e depois pensava que era apenas obrigação conjugal e meu coração pertencia ao Draco. Harry ainda esperava minha resposta e quanto mais eu pensava, mais absurdas me pareciam as tentativas de explicação, então eu o beijei. Ele conseguia ser extremamente carinhoso em um beijo, fazendo eu me sentir querida. Quando quebrou o contato entre nossos lábios, encarou-me:

- Lembra de como foi a nossa primeira vez? – e eu assenti com um gesto da minha cabeça - Uma explosão de paixão e foi com aquela Ginevra apaixonada com quem me casei. Aposto que ela ainda está aí, escondida em algum lugar.

Beijamo-nos novamente e dessa vez a minha mente fez uma longa viagem, há vinte anos atrás...

_***Flashback***_

_A Toca, quarto da Ginny_

_- Ginny, você é louca? Se seus pais ou um dos seus irmãos nos pegam aqui eu sou um homem morto! Eu achava que você apenas queria conversar. – Harry falou, nervoso e preocupado, quando eu tranquei a porta do quarto e me virei para ele._

_- Ninguém vai descobrir, estão todos dormindo e deixei meu quarto impertubável. Não se faça de santo, foi você quem começou com esse assunto. – cobrei, cruzando os braços e olhando para ele._

_- É, mas eu toquei no assunto porque eu achava que ia ser um longo processo te convencer, mas pelo visto me enganei. Sério, a gente não precisa fazer agora. – ele falou, soando todo compreensivo – Eu quero que você pense e tenha certeza sobre isso._

_- Mas eu já pensei sobre isso. – e me aproximei dele – Eu quero. – falei meio sem jeito, colocando uma mecha de cabelo para trás da orelha._

_Harry sorriu para mim:_

_- Tá ok. E qualquer coisa se você quiser parar, eu não vou ficar chateado. – e ele me tomou em seus braços em um beijo apaixonado. _

_Inicialmente não havia nada de novo no que estávamos fazendo. As mãos do Harry estavam firmes em torno da minha cintura e ele me puxava contra ele, colando nossos corpos. Entretando, logo as mãos dele estavam passeando por minhas costas e pelas laterais do meu corpo e não muito depois eu fui prensada contra o meu guarda-roupa. Sorte eu ter deixado o quarto impertubável, pois houve um baque quando meu corpo bateu contra o móvel. Harry parou o amasso:_

_- Você está bem? – perguntou, ofegante._

_- Ótima. – eu sorri, maliciosamente – Onde estávamos mesmo...? _

_Harry correspondeu o meu sorriso e enterrou uma mão nos meus cabelos enquanto começava a beijar o meu pescoço. Eu simplesmente adorava quando ele fazia aquilo, minhas pernas pareciam virar gelatina. Segurei-me firme nele para que não corresse o risco de ser desapontada por meus joelhos. Eu suspirava a cada nova mordiscada que ganhava e não esperava pela próxima ação do Harry. Ele me pegou pelas pernas e me carregou até a minha cama. Chegando lá se inclinou sobre mim, beijando meus lábios. Beijar na horizontal me pareceu diferente, mas muito satisfatório. As mãos dele entraram por dentro da minha blusa e acariciaram a minha pele quente. Harry não tinha mãos geladas, mas naquele instante a diferença de temperatura entre elas e o meu corpo parecia gritante. Era como se ele estivesse, de alguma maneira prazerosa, incendiando minha pele. De repente, Harry me puxou para ficar sentada, fazendo um convite para que eu sentasse em seu colo. Ele deixou que as alças da minha camisola caíssem por meus ombros para poder beijá-los e em seguida, segurou pelos lados a barra da minha veste e começou a erguê-la. Eu o ajudei um pouco e em alguns segundos eu estava livre da peça. Era a primeira vez que ele me via de lingerie. Eu estava um tanto constrangida e para tirar o foco de mim, tirei a camisa do pijama dele, o que o incentivou a desabotoar e arrancar meu sutiã. A seguir, ele me abraçou:_

_- É muito bom sentir o contato da sua pele na minha. Você é linda, Gi. Eu te amo._

_- Também te amo, Harry. – respondi, acariciando as costas dele._

_Em segundos, nossos lábios estavam colados novamente e nossas línguas dançavam ávidas, uma contra a outra. E novamente ele beijou meu pescoço, mas dessa vez foi descendo lentamente, até alcançar meus seios. Ele sugou um dos mamilos e eu arranhei as costas dele, tamanho prazer aquele simples gesto me fez experimentar. Harry pareceu gostar daquilo, pois dessa vez, além de sugar, também mordiscou. Um som estrangulado saiu da minha boca. Harry Potter estava me fazendo gemer! Merlin que me ajude a sobreviver, porque eu acho que se alguém puder morrer de prazer, eu corro seriamente esse risco. Quando ele parou, eu logo me vi dizendo:_

_- Oloco, Harry._

_- Desculpa. Eu te machuquei?_

_Eu ri:_

_- Eu não estava de forma alguma reclamando. _

_- Que bom. _

_- Hum, deita na cama. – eu pedi e ele fez._

_Eu me inclinei sobre ele e beijei seus lábios. Sentei mais ou menos na altura dos quadris dele e fui descendo os beijos para o pescoço, peitoral. Eu o arranhava levemente na região do abdômen e o sentia tremer levemente. Movi-me um pouco sobre ele e senti um volume embaixo de mim. Tentei me ajeitar melhor e ele acabou soltando um leve gemido. Mais uma vez Harry inverteu as posições. Ele levantou-se e se livrou das calças e da cueca cinza-chumbo. E eis que pela primeira vez eu assistia de fato um homem excitado e nu. Fiquei um tanto preocupada com o quanto doeria. Mas era o meu Harry, ele faria o que pudesse para não me machucar. Em seguida, ele voltou para a cama:_

_- Você vai querer mesmo tentar? – perguntou-me e eu fiz que sim – Eu prometo ir devagar, mas ainda assim, vai doer._

_- Tá, eu sei disso. – respondi e apertei a mão dele brevemente._

_Harry acariciou o meu ventre e depois foi descendo a minha calcinha pelas minhas pernas. Quando ele as tirou completamente eu me senti vulnerável. Mais uma vez Harry beijou os meus seios e então eu senti algo entrando e saindo de mim rapidamente, mas não era o pênis dele. Era um dedo. E para a minha surpresa era muito bom. Em pouco tempo eu percebi que estava sentindo um prazer crescente. Acho que Harry devia ter adicionado um ou dois dedos no meio do processo, porque o atrito tinha aumentado e estava doendo um pouco, mas era bem suportável. Temporário, pois mais uma vez o prazer retornou, em escala crescente. O meu quadril estava elevado e até então eu nem havia percebido. Eu já não mais controlava os sons que saíam da minha boca e então eu tive um orgasmo. _

_- Gostou do aquecimento? – Harry quis saber, oferecendo-me um sorriso matreiro._

_- Uau. – foi tudo o que consegui pronunciar. _

_- Bom, agora vai ser pra valer. – ele me avisou, se posicionando entre as minhas pernas – Preparada? – e eu fiz que sim._

_Harry forçou a minha entrada. Estava doendo, mas eu pretendia aguentar, não era pior que uma cólica realmente forte. Então ele forçou mais e sentindo que uma boa parte de seu membro estava dentro de mim, ele parou. Eu o agradeci mentalmente, pois assim eu teria um tempo para me acostumar à sensação de tê-lo dentro de mim. Distribuía selinhos carinhosos pelos meus lábios e bochechas. Após o que me pareceu cerca de um minuto, ele estocou contra mim novamente e quando o pênis inteiro dele estava dentro de mim, ele parou novamente._

_- Você tá bem? – ele quis saber._

_- Eu tô bem, Harry. – ofeguei – A dor é suportável._

_- Tá, mas eu não quero que se faça de forte, se estiver doendo muito, me avise que eu paro._

_Depois de um tempo, Harry alcançou meus lábios e me beijou. Segundos depois, enquanto ainda me beijava, começou a se mover. No início foi incômodo e estranho, mas o beijo dele estava me distraindo bem. Até que não sei dizer em qual momento o deslizar se tornou constante e bem-vindo. Eu o puxei mais contra mim e ele aceitou esse gesto como um incentivo para aumentar a velocidade:_

_- Tá gostando? – ele perguntou, com a respiração descompassada._

_Eu podia ver que ele estava suando, seus cabelos ficando grudados na testa._

_- Yeah, não pára! – eu o incentivei. _

_Harry fazia caras e bocas e eu sabia que ele estava a ponto de atingir o ápice, não me enganei:_

_- Oh Ginny! – falou entre gemidos e pouco depois desabou ao meu lado, respirando aceleradamente._

_Fora bom, mas eu não tinha conseguido gozar novamente. Porém, estava feliz por ter garantido isso a ele:_

_- Eu te amo, Harry._

_- Também te amo, Ginny. – disse e me aconcheguei contra ele. _

_***Fim do flashback***_

Estava de folga durante o recesso de Natal e Ano Novo. Eu e Harry fomos buscar as crianças em King's Cross. Ele de melhor humor e eu mais culpada. Enquanto esperávamos o Expresso de Hogwarts, Draco e Astoria chegaram à plataforma. Foi constrangedor, ao menos para mim. Os dois se aproximaram de nós e trocamos cumprimentos formais. Quando meu olhar cruzou com o do Draco, senti minhas bochechas queimando. Meu marido e meu amante, frente a frente. A cada vez que eu pensava nesses termos, que lembrava que mais do que um relacionamento baseado em amor, eu estava vivendo uma farsa. Sentia-me suja ao pensar no adultério que estava cometendo. Sinceramente, não sei por quanto tempo aguentarei administrar essa vida dupla. Está me matando... Mais cedo ou mais tarde terei que fazer uma escolha e apenas de pensar nessa decisão que eu postergava, sentia dores de cabeça. Para minha felicidade, o Expresso não tardou a apontar no horizonte. Portanto, logo eu estava abraçando meus filhos. Era muito bom estar com eles novamente! Depois de nos deixar em casa, Harry foi para o Ministério trabalhar.

- Crianças, guardem os malões em seus quartos. – e eles me obedeceram.

Depois de um tempo notei que a casa estava muito silenciosa, então fui checar o que cada um deles estava fazendo (ou seria aprontando?). O quarto mais próximo era o de James. Bati à porta e entrei:

- Oi, filho. O que você tá fazendo?

James estava sentado à escrivaninha e tinha a sua frente pergaminho e pena:

- Escrevendo uma carta.

- Para quem? Você acabou de chegar em casa.

Ele sustentou o meu olhar por alguns segundos e em seguida, desviou:

- Para a minha namorada.

Adentrei mais o quarto e me sentei na beirada da cama dele:

- Eu não sabia que o senhor tinha uma namorada. Pode ir me contando como isso aconteceu e quem é ela.

- Ai, mãe. Que intromissão! – resmungou e como ele sabia que eu não iria a lugar algum antes de saber o que havia perguntado, cedeu – É a Camille.

- A garota de quem você falou em Hogsmeade?

- Sim, é ela...

- Hum, e há quanto tempo estão namorando?

- Algumas semanas. Mãe, eu queria convidá-la para o nosso almoço de Natal, posso? – perguntou-me, esperançoso.

- Claro, querido. – ofereci-lhe um sorriso afável – Mas ela vai dormir no quarto da sua irmã, caso pernoite – avisei-lhe.

- Mas por quê? – perguntou, parecendo inocente.

- Porque sim. – e me levantei – Agora termine a carta e pode convidá-la. – acrescentei e saí do quarto de James.

Eu não era ingênua. Sabia muito bem que garotos de 14 anos já tinham hormônios em alta. Não queria nem imaginar meu filho fazendo sexo com uma garota... Isso faria eu me sentir muito velha. Foi tentando tirar esse tipo de pensamentos da minha cabeça que bati à porta do Al e entrei. Ele estava deitado na cama, cantando uma música de rock que estava ouvindo no rádio.

- FILHO! – gritei, mas aparentemente ele não havia me ouvido.

Resolvi então desligar o aparelho e apenas assim ele pareceu notar minha presença, pois disse em um tom surpreso:

- Nossa, mãe, você tá aqui...

- Pois é, Al. Você teria reparado antes se não estivesse com o som ligado tão alto. Quantas vezes devo dizer que desse jeito você vai ficar surdo? – falei em um tom reprovador, colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Tá, mãe. Vou tentar me lembrar disso da próxima vez. Hum, mas o que fez você vir até aqui? O quarto é imperturbável, não é possível que estivesse ouvindo de lá debaixo.

- Vim ver o que você está fazendo, conversar. Está tudo bem com você, Al?

- Sim, apenas preocupado com a próxima partida de quadribol que será contra a Grifinória. É daqui menos de um mês.

Eu sorri, aproximando-me. Era tão mais fácil quando a minha maior preocupação era a próxima partida da Grifinória. Senti-me nostálgica. Ser adulta era extremamente complicado, ainda mais na minha posição...

- E vocês estão treinando direitinho?

- Sim, sempre com muito afinco.

Sorri para ele:

- Então não tem porque se preocupar, querido. Vai dar tudo certo. – e me levantei da cama.

- Mamãe? – Al me chamou e voltei a olhar para ele – Posso convidar Scorpius para cear com a gente?

Não pude evitar engolir em seco antes de responder:

- Acho melhor não.

- Mas por quê? Eu achei que você não tivesse nada contra ele ser meu amigo. – pareceu chateado.

- E não tenho. Não é essa a questão, Al. Natal é um feriado para se passar em família. Contra o Scorpius não tenho nada, mas você sabe que eu e seu pai não nos damos bem com os pais dele... Está fora de questão convidarmos os Malfoy.

- Mas, mãe...

- Sem mas, mocinho. – eu o interrompi e me retirei do quarto.

Não ter que interagir com o Draco com a minha família por perto no feriado... Era melhor assim.

**Voyage, voyage **

**Plus loin que la nuit et le jour, (voyage voyage)**

**Voyage (voyage)**

**Dans l'espace inouï de l'amour.**

**Voyage, Voyage [Voyage – Desireless]**

Esta noite assistirei à final da Copa de Quadribol. Sei que a Ginevra já está por aqui há alguns dias, cobrindo os preparativos para o jogo, mas apenas consegui tirar o dia de hoje de folga para viajar até a Noruega. Esses últimos tempos têm sido tão tumultuados! Eu tenho estado ocupado demais. Que saudades que eu estou da minha ruiva! Bom, mas hoje, se tudo der certo... Sorri internamente com esse pensamento.

Olhei-me no espelho, checando minha aparência. Estava impecável. Era assim que eu queria estar, tanto por ser uma pessoa pública quanto para impressionar positivamente a Ginevra. Em seguida parti. Aparatei, mas era preciso seguir a pé por certo trecho. Andei consideravelmente rápido, pois estava animado, esperando ver uma ótima partida. Quando cheguei ao camarote Ginevra já se encontrava lá, no entanto, havia outras pessoas presentes. Cumprimentei-os e na vez dela eu dei um beijo demorado em sua mão e sussurrei em seguida em seu ouvido:

- Hoje, depois do jogo. Eu vou te esperar próximo à base das arquibancadas.

Ela não sorriu nem nada, apenas ficou séria, aparentando indiferença ao meu comentário. Realmente espero que ela não esteja brava comigo. Está certo que eu tenho sido um tanto ausente ultimamente. Mas por Merlin! A culpa não é minha. Se eu pudesse escolher... No entanto, não dá. Tenho que cumprir os compromissos do meu trabalho e da minha campanha. Não é fácil. Não é justo se ela estiver ressentida comigo por isso. Fiquei perdido em pensamentos de como poderia voltar às graças de Ginevra e como resultado quase me sobressaltei ao ouvir a voz do comentarista ecoar pelo estádio, dando boas-vindas aos torcedores e em seguida apresentando os jogadores de cada time. Para a minha satisfação, o pomo não foi pego nos primeiros quinze minutos de jogo. Não, foi uma partida intensa e disputada. Durou cerca de duas emocionantes horas. Fiquei feliz com o resultado, estava mesmo torcendo para o Montrose Magpies. Foi uma vitória apertada, os times tinham mantido-se quase o tempo inteiro empatados. Definitivamente pegar o pomo de ouro havia feito a diferença na decisão daquele jogo. Depois que me despedi das pessoas, lancei um discreto olhar na direção de Ginevra e saí do camarote.

Assim que cheguei à base das arquibancadas cruzei os braços e esperei. E esperei. E... Maldição! O que estava fazendo com que aquela mulher demorasse tanto para descer? Estaria ela praticando algum tipo de vingança em razão da minha ausência? Fechei a cara. Quem ela pensava que era para me fazer esperar – olhei no relógio e já havia se passado meia hora – todo esse tempo, nessa temperatura amena? Quando eu já havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes havia bufado por ela me fazer esperar, Ginevra surgiu... Acompanhada? Como é que ela se atrevia? Era justamente o apanhador do Montrose. Eles conversavam animadamente e eu senti algo dentro de mim rugir com ferocidade. Ela não poderia estar flertando com ele, poderia? Quis me bater mentalmente por me sentir inseguro daquele jeito. Ginevra era minha e não se daria ao disfrute de ficar de paquerinhas com caras pelo menos 10 anos mais novos que ela. Bom, ela poderia não ter segundas intenções, mas ele... Ah, aposto que já tinha pensado nela nua umas cinco vezes durante a conversa. Não deixaria que ele pensasse uma sexta vez sobre isso. Andei sorrateiramente até onde eles estavam:

- Jogou bem, Mason.

- Obrigado, Sr. Malfoy.

Sorri e falei:

- Poderia nos dar licença? Tenho assuntos a tratar com a Sra. Potter.

Ginevra fez cara feia para mim e então acrescentou para Mason:

- Mande-me uma coruja para marcarmos uma entrevista, certo? Faça isso ainda amanhã. Foi um prazer conhecê-lo pessoalmente, Paul.

- O prazer foi meu, Ginevra. – ele sorriu e eu continuei sério.

Esperei que ele se afastasse alguns passos, antes de me dirigir a ela:

- A sério que você deixou que ele te chamasse pelo primeiro nome?

Ela revirou os olhos:

- Não é nada demais, Draco. Estava apenas sendo simpática. Ele é um astro de quadribol, tenho que entrevistá-lo. É meu trabalho.

Respirei fundo, tentando parecer compreensivo. Potter perdera pontos com ela ao implicar com o emprego, eu não poderia cometer o mesmo erro:

- Por que demorou? – limitei-me a perguntar.

- Porque eu estava fazendo o meu trabalho, caso você não tenha percebido. Não estou aqui a passeio, se é o que tem pensado que tenho feito esses dias por aqui. – respondeu atravessado.

- Credo, que mau-humor. Eu apenas estava perguntando. Pensei que estivesse fazendo de propósito para me castigar.

- Draco, eu não sou criança. Sei que você esteve ocupado. Apenas quero que aceite que eu também estive.

- Eu aceito, ponderei. – e coloquei uma mão na cintura dela – Sentiu minha falta?

- Draco, aqui não. – ela se desvencilhou, olhando para os lados – Alguém pode nos ver.

- Onde então? – eu ri e acrescentei – Bom, eu estava torcendo para o Montrose e você?

- Também. – ela sorriu.

- Acho que deveríamos comemorar. Que tal irmos tomar uns drinques em um bar? Qualquer coisa você pode fingir que está me entrevistando sobre meus planos para o quadribol como candidato a ministro...

- Ah, não sei... Tá, vamos.

Andamos lado a lado, mas não próximos demais. Eu queria era andar de mãos dadas com ela para mostrar que ela era minha e que era proibido aos outros terem certos pensamentos sobre ela... Sei como esses jogadores de quadribol são assanhados! Andamos por alguns minutos até um pub que parecia ser o melhorzinho naquela rua bruxa. O bar era legal, parecia bem equipado até. Havia alguns bancos lá perto, mas preferi uma mesa. Fui buscar as bebidas, sempre observando para ver se algum marmanjo se atreveria a importunar a minha ruiva. Assim que voltei com as bebidas, ela sorriu para mim e sorveu um gole generoso de seu próprio copo.

- Cuidado, Ginevra. Beber demais pode te fazer passar mal. – alertei-a.

- Draco, eu sei beber. São anos de experiência, meu caro. – respondeu, piscando um olho.

Primeiro foram os copos de gim, depois algumas doses de firewhisky. Nossas conversas se tornavam cada vez mais risonhas e descontraídas e nossas mãos se tocavam frequentemente. Algum tempo passado, Ginevra olhou-me fixamente:

- O que foi? – quis saber.

- Eu senti a sua falta, Draco. – ela me falou, com a voz um pouco enrolada.

- Eu também. – sorri para ela – Você não sabe o quanto.

- Quero que você me mostre... – ela insinuou, esfregando o pé dela no meu tornozelo.

- Você é uma bêbada safada. – eu ri e me levantei, ajudando-a a ficar em pé – Vamos embora, você já bebeu o suficiente por hoje.

- É que o jogo foi muitooo bom, Draco. – ela tentou se explicar e se apoiou no meu braço.

Chegando do lado de fora resolvi que seria melhor irmos a pé. Aparatação conjunta traria o risco dela ficar enjoada e... eca! Não! Por sorte, o local em que eu estava hospedado não ficava longe dali. Segurei-a consideravelmente próxima de mim, para que ela não perdesse o equilíbrio em seus sapatos de salto. Andamos por alguns minutos até que alcançássemos a porta do chalé em que eu estava hospedado. Eu estava pegando a varinha dentro de minhas vestes quando Ginevra me empurrou contra a porta:

- Mas que di...?

No instante seguinte, os lábios dela prensaram os meus. Fui pego de surpresa, não esperava aquela atitude dela. Respondi ao beijo automaticamente. Era certo. Era confortável. Era familiar. Quando quebramos o contato, observei o sorriso bobo que havia no rosto dela e lembrei que ela estava bêbada. Melhor seria mesmo que entrássemos logo e eu a colocasse para dormir. Rapidamente abri a porta e a conduzi para dentro. Fiz ela se sentar na cama e tirei seus sapatos:

- Agora você pode dormir. – acariciei o rosto dela – Vai se sentir nova em folha pela manhã.

- Que falou em dormir, Draco? Eu tô beeem... – ela sorriu.

Eu ri:

- Discordo disso, Ginevra.

- Não quero dormir! Sinto euforia, não conseguiria dormir. Tenho vontade de fazer mil coisas ao mesmo tempo.

Eu ri novamente antes de responder, achei que ela estava muito engraçada:

- Ah, é? Do que você tem vontade? De pegar uma vassoura e sair sobrevoando o continente europeu?

- Adorei essa ideia! – ela bateu palmas e eu já ia me arrependendo de ter falado isso – Mas sabe o que eu adoraria mais?

- Por favor, não me diga que é continuar bebendo pra prolongar a sensação. - disse seriamente.

- Não é isso. Eu quero fazer amor com você. – e ela segurou minhas mãos.

- Ah, isso... – sorri maliciosamente, mas em dois segundos a consciência me tomou – Ginevra, você está bêbada. Eu não vou me aproveitar de você estar nesse estado.

- Não seja bobo. – ela revirou os olhos e soltou minhas mãos – Essas últimas semanas sem te ver foram tortura para mim. Eu te amo, Draco. Acho que devemos conversar sobre isso. Sobre os nossos sentimentos, se podemos ter um futuro... Tem sido tão difícil para mim levar essa vida dupla. Você não tem ideia.

Eu tinha sim ideia, para mim também estava sendo. Mas como ela sempre foi uma grifinória certinha deve sentir uma culpa mais arrasadora do que eu sinto. No entanto, apenas o pensamento de discutir a relação já me apavorava. De fato preferia quando ela apenas queria sexo de mim nessa noite.

- Eu te amo também, Ginevra. Mas tem certeza que quer conversar sobre isso agora?

- Sim, é claro que sim, Draco! Nós estamos arrastando esse caso secreto desde setembro quando nos beijamos naquele evento político. Quando estou com você me sinto nas nuvens, mas quando estou com minha família sinto uma culpa corrosiva praticamente o tempo todo. Isso está me matando. Eu não tenho mais vontade de ir para a cama com o meu marido, mas tem vezes que eu tenho que ir para que ele não desconfie que estou cometendo adultério. Meus filhos e Harry me admiram e eu estou fazendo algo que os magoaria...

- Ginevra, eu também tenho problemas. A Astoria é muito devotada a mim, ela faz de tudo para tentar me fazer feliz. Meu filho é meu orgulho e eu sei que ele ficaria desapontado comigo se descobrisse que estou traindo a mãe dele.

- Mas o que você sugere então, Draco? Não podemos continuar a arrastar essa situação. Em algum momento vai acabar saindo do nosso controle.

- Como assim? – eu quis que ela especificasse.

- Você não acha que podemos acabar brigando por ciúmes e outros motivos ou então alguém pode descobrir sobre nós? Estou sendo realista, Draco. Viu como não estou tão bêbada quanto você pensava? Eu vejo as coisas como elas são.

- Você sabe muito bem o quanto nossa situação é complicada, Ginevra. Achei que concordássemos sobre isso.

Ela respirou profundamente e nós nos encaramos por vários segundos, em silêncio, até que ela resolveu quebrá-lo:

- Quer mesmo ficar comigo, Draco?

- Mas que pergunta estúpida é essa? A resposta é óbvia.

- Então divórcio. – ela falou, categoricamente demais para quem não estava completamente sóbria.

Foi a minha vez de respirar profundamente:

- Sou uma pessoa pública. Eu já te disse que...

- O Harry também é.

- Tá. Vamos deixar para discutir novamente após as eleições, o que você acha? Até lá nos deveríamos pensar sobre tudo para não decidirmos nada de cabeça quente.

- E acho que não deveríamos nos ver nesse meio tempo. A imprensa vai estar muito em cima de você e do Harry.

- Tudo bem, você está certa. – concedi – Eu vou sentir a sua falta...

Abraçamo-nos fortemente. Seria tão mais fácil se eu não fosse apaixonado por ela. Minha carreira política não permitia que eu saísse da linha do moral e socialmente aceitável... Já havia batalhado tanto durante esses anos para mostrar que eu era digno de confiança. E agora esse sentimento avassalador ressurgia pra complicar a minha vida!

A seguir nos beijamos. De início suavemente, mas com o passar dos segundos foi se tornando mais e mais carregado de desejos e segundas intenções. Já estávamos em uma cama, era óbvio para o que as coisas estavam encaminhando. Despimos-nos com pressa, era a sede daquelas últimas semanas de ausência e do que ainda estava por vir. Fizemos amor com adoração. Olhos nos olhos, mesmo ritmo, respirações falhas, lamúrias e poucas palavras para descrever aqueles momentos. Com Ginevra, sexo não era apenas sexo. Minha satisfação estava profundamente conectada à dela. Era um bem-querer que transbordava qualquer definição que eu pudesse ter sobre o que era um orgasmo e a caminhada para tal.

Após termos atingido o ápice, ficamos deitados de mãos dadas:

- Eu queria poder fazer coisas comuns com você, como passear pelo beco diagonal de mãos dadas e tomar sorvete na Florean Fortescue.

- Eu queria poder te levar pra jantar nos melhores restaurantes bruxos, buscar você no seu emprego e poder te contar como foi meu dia no trabalho. Tipo, sermos um casal normal. – eu falei, enrolando eu dedo inocentemente no cabelo dela.

- É mesmo. Não me arrependo de ter casado com o Harry, pois amo meus filhos. Mas gostaria que eu e você pudéssemos ter uma chance de sermos realmente felizes um com o outro. – ela me confessou e eu senti um peso dentro de mim.

- Vamos ver como serão as eleições e depois pensaremos nisso. Eu prometo pensar com carinho sobre isso, Ginevra. Você é maravilhosa, querida. – prometi a ela.

Ela sorriu e a seguir acariciou meu rosto e me deu um selinho:

- Sabe a parte do sono? Então...

- Vamos dormir. Tenho certeza que terei uma bela noite de sono tendo você nos meus braços.

Ela riu:

- É, vamos fazer algo de um casal normal. Dormir de conchinha.

- Pois, é. Vem cá. – eu falei, virando as costas dela para mim e deixando que ela se aninhasse a mim.

- Boa noite, Draco. – ela se despediu e bocejou em seguida.

- Boa noite, minha ruiva. – respondi e depositei um beijo na curva do pescoço dela, o que a fez suspirar.

Depois eu haveria de pensar em problemas, eleições e casamento. Agora não. Naquele momento eu estava em paz e tudo que eu queria era não ter preocupações e dormir com a mulher que eu amava em meus braços, viajando para a terra do sono.

N/A: Sim, sei que demorei séculos! Mas além dos vários afazeres universitários a minha inspiração/imaginação tinha me abandonado. Espero que o capítulo tenha sido ao menos razoável e já vou avisando que no próximo capítulo vai haver uma tempestade... ahauhauahu. Esse capítulo foi a "tranqüilidade" antes da tempestade.

Tradução das epígrafes de letras de música. A primeira é a do Green Day e a segunda do Desireless.

Eu estou pedindo para sonhar e discordar das mentiras sujas

Esse é o começo do final de nossas vidas

Num feriado

Viaje, viaje

Mais longe que a noite e o dia

Viaje

O espaço inaudito do amor

Viaje, viaje


End file.
